


Natrona

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, F/F, Heda Lexa, alternate canon history, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Clarke is a Natrona - a traitor to her people after murdering Dante Wallace, the chancellor's father to save her own.When Chancellor Cage Wallace brands her a criminal and wants her head her mom has her smuggled onto the dropship. Everyone thinks her dead except the delinquents but when the Ark lands she has to go on the run and live wild and alone.When she is captured by the Heda's warriors, instead of putting her to use, the strategic Heda senses an opportunity and keeps her as her own prisoner because of her vital knowledge about her newest ally, the Sky people.A canon divergence au where Lexa is all business and no feelings,  Clarke is a criminal on the run from her own people and Mount Weather's characters were all from the Ark instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hate will be deleted and constructive feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Also thanks to all those have supported me so far and read my previous works.

Clarke Griffin was on the run. Her hair was dyed red and she covered her face in mud. She leapt from the tree with a dagger in her hand and struck the panther. When it charged at her she scrambled back holding her blade up and striking it in the chest.

When she brought the kill into Niylah's shop as usual she knew what to expect. Pretty quickly Niylah was flipping her onto her back and lowering herself before Clarke's eyes. Clarke closed her eyes and clenched her fists into the sheets.

This was the only moment of comfort she had exerienced in a long time.

"Leaving already?" Niylah asked as Clarke pulled on her boots over her trousers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Have to keep moving."

"Of course," Niylah replied with a smile. "Saim otaim."

Clarke Griffin headed out into the night and disappeared into the darkness. This was her life now. Her people searched for, wanting her to pay for her crimes, which were numerous. She'd escaped by making sure she was on that dropship. Her and Bellamy had both destroyed all chance of communicating with the Ark, their community of delinquents surviving without their people. But then the Ark had fallen from the sky and now Clarke was hunted.

It was when she was on the move that her luck ran out.

"Rona!" someone yelled.

Clarke had heard the horses and hidden from the moving prison wagon in the tall grasses. When she heard the shout, she knew she had been seen and turned and ran.

"Grab her! Put her in with the others."

Several warriors circled her and pinned her, knocking her dagger aside before dragging her and throwing her into the cart roughly. The leader, a blonde woman with a long jacket and a crown made of twigs shouted commands at her warriors, rebuking them for something that Clarke couldn't quite understand.

One of the warriors was saying something in reply, he looked as if he was explaining himself. Clarke was chained and the blonde reached in to grab her chin, holding her face forward as she seemed to study her.

The blonde woman then shoved her away and had Clarke shut in the prison wagon. Inside were two other prisoners, a woman with a tattoo over her face and a dark haired man with strange white lines of paint over his face.

"So what are you in for?" Emori asked her.

"Treason," Clarke replied, "but don't tell them that."

Emori glanced down at her wrist recognising the three black lines there as a brand used to mark skaikru prisoners.

"You don't look like skaikru."

"I don't?" Clarke replied. "Good."

Clarke glanced out through the thin bars knowing that they people who had captured her had no idea who she was. They knew the brand and part of their alliance with skaikru meant returning any captured prisoners to Arkadia but for all they knew she was a petty thief or had been stealing rations and Clarke meant to keep it that way.

  
Lexa met the eyes of Cage Wallace, the new leader of the Sky People. From what she had learned he had taken over from Wells Jaha in an election just months before they had crashed to earth. His first move had been to attack her people but they'd struggled to live, struggled to survive on the land, even with all their technology and Lexa had offered them into the alliance.

_Keep your enemies close_ she told herself, reminding herself of Titus' lessons.

In truth she disliked Cage a great deal but the alternative to peace was war and she was not willing to start one without exhausting her diplomatic options first.

"We need workers," he said. "We don't have enough to man the farm stations and the hard labour required to build more of Arkadia is too great for our people.

_Maybe if you hadn't culled so many of your people to conserve oxygen you would have your workers_ she thought bitterly.

"My people do usually keep prisoners but times are changing. We have trials and have implemented a new justice system but we have no where for our criminals to go. Maybe you could put the to use on your projects."

Cage sneered as if he both liked and hated the idea. He was tricky to read but Lexa was adept at dealing with people like him. He was ambitious and loved to wield power over others. He would likely treat those prisoners poorly.

"In return I wish for a trade," Lexa said. "Send me some of your talented people to help with some of our engineering difficulties. We have need of repairs in the capital."

"Fine. I can think of someone you could take."

Lexa rose to her feet and he bowed his head as she dismissed him. Titus hovered behind her in his long robe.

"We have no need of repairs," he stated. "What knowledge could their people bring that we do not already have?"

"Knowledge is your greatest weapon. Didn't you teach me that? Besides, I wish to know more about Cage from his people. His people are too afraid to talk honestly when I am in Arkadia. Maybe they will speak freely here."

Titus blinked and bowed his head at her cleverness. Lexa was truly a strategist.

"Should we have the prison wagons sent to skaikru?"

Lexa turned on her heels, her hands behind her back.

"Not before I examine them first. I need to make sure they are not of use to us here."

"You hope to recapture Prince Roan," Titus stated.

"We must recapture Prince Roan," Lexa replied. "He is our security that Nia will not try anything. She does not know that he escaped and she mustn't find him before we do. Have the prisoners brought before me as soon as they arrive. All of them."

Lexa turned and strode out, her red cloak swaying behind her as she exited the throne room regally.


	2. Without a Kru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is transported back to Polis with the other prisoners and learns a little of her nature from Roan. The Heda inspects the prisoners one by one and hears Clarke's story about how she came to be branded a Natrona. Anya and Titus warn Lexa against her plan but she ignores their advice.

The wagon shook as they travelled, Clarke feeling every bump in the road as she tried to think of an escape.

"We're headed for Polis," Emori said. "We're lucky the laws have changed or we would all be tied to a tree and cut to pieces by now. The Heda must want us to do hard labour."

"The Heda?" Clarke asked. "Is that your leader?"

Emori looked at her as if deeply unimpressed.

"Not my leader."

She held up her hand.

"This makes me without a kru, an outcast. Most of us are killed before we can grow."

"The radiation," Clarke stated. "It's a miracle more people aren't born affected by it. I'm without a kru too. Skaikru don't want me either. So Heda is that the title or the person?"

Emori's hard manner seemed to ease up at her words as if she recognised that Clarke was in the same position as she was.

"Heda is the title. Her name is Lexa."

When the man spoke, his voice was dry and quiet. He had an almost feline appearance and his slim legs stretched out in front of him.

"Lexa?" Clarke repeated. "Is she reasonable? Could we talk our way out of this?"

Roan glanced at her but gave little away of his thoughts.

"It's unlikely. Lexa is cunning. She would see right through it."

"How do you know so much about her? Who are you?"

Roan didn't reply and Clarke knew that he wasn't giving her anything more than what he already had.

Clarke exhaled, the black chains rubbing against her wrists making them sore. She was surely done for then. They would hand her over to Cage and she would be executed. She tried to think, wondering if Roan was wrong. Maybe she could be reasoned with. It was her last hope.

  
"Kneel," Lexa ordered as the prisoners entered one by one, brought in by Anya.

"Prince Roan," Lexa said as soon as she saw him. "We have discussed this issue of you escaping from custody. You'll be free when your mother complies. Until then put him under constant guard."

Roan just looked at her as if he had been expecting as much and was led away by guards at Lexa's nod.

"This one was caught thieving. She tricked people in the road into thinking she was in need of help and then robbed them for their valuables."

"What kru?" Lexa demanded, observing Emori without showing a hint of emotion.

"No kru," Anya said. "Her arm?"

Lexa reached to check it and when she saw she just pressed her lips together.

"Send her with the others to Arkadia. She can still be of use there."

  
Clarke watched as Emori was taken away, realising with a sinking feeling that Roan had been right. The Heda was not going to be easily swayed.

"This one?" she heard the Heda say, her tone all business.

"We found her on the road. No idea what she did but she has a skaikru branding on her arm."

Lexa gripped Clarke's arm to check the brand before dropping it. Clarke looked up at her but the Heda was not focussed on her face. She was talking in trigedasleng with the one she had heard them call Anya. When she turned back she lifted Clarke's chin, her eyes fixed onto her own and Clarke had to fight the urge to gasp.

Heda Lexa was beautiful. She was clearly a warrior but was younger than Clarke had expected and had braided brown hair and light green eyes that seemed to hold more mysteries than Clarke could fathom. There was something about her. Charisma? Authority? Clarke couldn't fathom what it was that intrigued her about the woman but something did.

She just looked down at Clarke, her finger under the blonde's chin and Clarke throught she saw a hint of a crease in her brow and the slightest movement of her lips pressing together. She seemed to be studying Clarke just as much as Clarke was studying her as if searching for something.

"What was your crime skaikru?" Lexa asked.

Clarke wondered whether she should lie or not but then Roan had told her Lexa was cunning and she could tell that the Heda would not fall for a trick.

"Treason," she replied, holding her gaze firmly. "I murdered the chancellor's father."

Lexa tilted her head slightly as if intrigued.

"Go on," she said.

  
Several Months Before

Clarke was in her bedroom when she heard former chancellor Dante Wallace talking to her father. At first she thought it best to stay in her room. They obviously were talking about something important. Since her father had discovered the flaw in the Ark's systems he had tried to convince the others on the council to listen.

It was when she heard raised voices she rushed out of her room and saw her father bleeding on the floor, Dante Wallace holding the knife that stabbed him.

"What have you done?" she said rushing to her father's side putting pressure on the wound.

"Step away from him child," Dante said. "This is what's best for our people. He would have gone public. If you value your life you will move away now."

Clarke saw that he meant to finish her father off. In a panic, she rushed him and tried to wrestle the knife. He pushed her aside and advanced on her father. Moments later Clarke had grabbed the handgun they kept hidden for emergencies and was aiming it right at him. She shot him out of instinct to protect her father but when he fell to the floor, the horror of what she had done flooded through her.

"Clarke," her father rasped. "You have to get out of here before the guards arrive."

"No," Clarke cried, rushing to his side again, grabbing the emergency medical kit. She held a bandage to the wound, placing pressure down on it and refused to leave his side.

When the guards arrived with her mother, she rushed in and took over. The guards took one look at the body and the gun and began to drag Clarke away.

Her parents protested but Clarke was charged with murder and treason. Cage Wallace was all too happy to put the blame on her and was determined to float her.

The night before she was due to be executed a guard collected her from her cell. Clarke began to struggle but her mom showed up and shushed her.

"Clarke honey. Don't fight him. We're gonna sneak you onto the dropship. They're sending them to the ground. This way you have a chance to live."

Clarke shook her head but she was injected and unconscious in seconds.

It was once they were on the ground Bellamy Blake told her that her mother had recruited him to help both him and Clarke get on the dropship. For all anyone else knew she had just disappeared.

  
The Heda listened to her story but Clarke could tell that she still wasn't sure if Clarke told her the truth.

"Hmm.. so you were protecting your father. It seems this Dante didn't count on you being there."

"Clearly," Clarke just replied.

"Have her bathed and detained in the guest rooms until we speak again. Keep her under guard at all times. If you are lying to me..."

"I'm not," she said quickly, her eyes focussed on Lexa's. "I swear it."

Lexa leaned down towards her gripping her chin with one hand.

"Good because if you are I will have to send you to the chancellor myself and let him execute you."

Clarke could do nothing but gaze at the commander until she released her and started barking orders at her people. Clarke was dragged out just as Lexa seated herself down on her throne, the image of the fierce commander the last thing she saw before being forcibly removed from her presence.

  
"Do you think this course of action wise Lexa?"

Titus and Anya remained in the throne room after all others were dismissed.

"Titus has a point," Anya replied. "Skaikru are unpredictable and we know nothing of this girl save that she is a wanted murderer. She could be an spy or an assassin."

"You think me unfit to defend myself?" Lexa challenged, an edge to her voice.

Anya's eyes narrowed.

"You are my second. I know what you are capable of but underestimating your opponent would be unwise."

"I've made my decision," Lexa replied coldly. "The girl stays for as long as I deem her useful. Until then I will hear no more about it."

Lexa raised her hand and dismissed them and Anya felt deeply frustrated at Lexa's unwillingness to listen to her.

Ever since Costia, Lexa had become cold and unfeeling, thinking strength the only option. Anya missed the days when Lexa was her willing student. In recent days she barely recognised her.


	3. Dealing with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a bath after finding herself a prisoner of the mysterious Heda. Lexa is surprised by Clarke's true appearance and the pair make a deal.

Clarke was scrubbed almost raw in a large marble bath house by several handmaidens who apparently couldn't or perhaps wouldn't speak English. The red dye washed out and they braided back her hair and dressed her in a simple dress and applied salves to her wounds.

When they were done she was escorted by a large, scary looking warrior into her new room and the door was closed behind her. Clarke sighed knowing that she was their prisoner now and looked towards the balcony. Given how many floors she'd been taken up when she'd arrived, she knew that an escape was unlikely by that route. It was a skyscraper, like the ones she'd seen in history books. Clarke noticed suddenly a bowl of grapes on a nearby table and decided to make the most of her circumstances. At least she wouldn't have to hunt anymore. A missed hunt meant a missed meal and her shoulder still hurt from where the panther had torn at her skin.

She picked up the bowl of grapes and lay flat on her back on the bed, the bowl resting on her stomach.

_I might be here a while_ she thought._ I best learn all I can about their culture._

She could only guess what the commander wanted with her. Intel? A bargaining chip? It was what Clarke would have done in her position.

Clarke's shoulder began to sting and she turned over on her side, moving the bowl first so that she could rest on the bed. She fell asleep on top of the covers, fully clothed as she would have when she was sleeping in the wild.

  
The next morning Lexa visited Aden before making her way to her new prisoner's room. They sparred and she maintained absolute focus, finding his progress excellent since their last match and her pride swelled at how quick he was learning.

Maybe it was that pride that made her too confident. Maybe it was because she was just used to winning because when she entered the room of the prisoner and found a blonde there instead of a redhead she was taken aback.

The girl was staring out of the window and only slightly turned her head to acknowledge her entry. Lexa immediately quelled her surprise at the change and got straight down to business.

"Natrona," Lexa said firmly "I wish to make you an offer."

She turned around and Lexa could see her more clearly now. The dirt had been removed from her skin but she still had a few cuts that were healing. She was healthy for someone who had been living wild and Lexa could tell by her stance that she had learned to hunt. In her experience many skaikru seemed to find their way of life difficult and lacked even the most basic of hunting skills but she looked as if she had been doing just fine.

"Not like I have much of a choice is it?" the girl answered sarcastically.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, unimpressed with her petty anger. Feelings were weakness. This was about diplomacy.

"Do you wish to be returned to the prison wagon?"

She raised her head and met Lexa's eyes.

"What do you want from me? Information?"

"Good," Lexa said exhaling. "You have some understanding of your use to me. Yes. I want information. I want everything you know about your people and your chancellor."

The woman stepped closer to Lexa suddenly, her gaze firm.

"You want me to betray my own people and help you slaughter them?"

"This isn't about slaughtering them. It's about peace. Cage Wallace is not to be trusted but I have no wish to destroy his people because of his actions. I wish only to defend Polis from him."

Clarke thought about this. Lexa seemed sincere but what if she gave away information that led to her people's destruction. She really would be a traitor.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, "but I can't betray my people. I may be a Natrona in your eyes but I don't know that I can live with being an actual traitor."

Lexa blinked, realising that this was going to be much more difficult than she had thought. The blonde seemed more wilful and sharp than she had expected and a sense of loyalty to her people. She respected that.

"What's your name?" Lexa asked.

"Clarke."

"Klarke," Lexa repeated. "This offer benefits both our people. Do you honestly believe that Cage can be trusted to lead your people well? I need you to help to keep skaikru in the alliance and Cage under control."

Clarke glanced at her, thinking deeply about her words.

"We have no reason to trust each other but we both want the same things. Will you privately serve as my advisor in skaikru matters?"

Clarke reached out her hand and Lexa glanced down at it in confusion.

"When we make a deal we shake hands. It's our culture."

Lexa reached out and Clarke shook her hand.

"It's a deal but they can't know that I survived landing on Earth. If my people find out I'm alive they'll demand I'm sent to them. That can't happen."

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke released her hand.

"When do I start?" Clarke asked.

"Now. First I need to know how your elections work. I want to know everything, especially how Cage came to lead your people."

  
When Lexa finally left the room, she knew that she had made the right judgment. Clarke had not only been a member of skaikru but her parents had been close friends with some of the politicans and she'd grown up well aware of how their system was run. Lexa found herself listening curiously to Clarke's descriptions of where she had come from and how the Ark was ran and despite herself her eyes flickered over her newly washed anfbraided hair and how her shapely figure hugged the dress she wore.

She pushed the thoughts away. She had no time for that. Not while the threat of war loomed on the horizon. Maybe if things went well she could reconsider that later. Purely physical of course. The Heda had no time for romance or commitments and that road had led to nothing but pain for her in the past.

_Allowing herself a little admiration of her beauty didn't hurt,_ Lexa told herself, and she had to admit that the sky girl was really quite beautiful and Lexa's body certainly had responded to her presence.

Lexa was already feeling worked up. She hadn't had sex in a while and the handmaiden that had been offering herself to her before had eventually married and moved on to another place.

_I'll have to deal with that_ later she thought. _There's no time today._


	4. All Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clarke and the Heda travel to Azgeda, Clarke learns more about Lexa and her beliefs.

Clarke found Polis to be quite beautiful. On the whole Lexa ran things smoothly and the people seemed to have great respect for her. Clarke was brought with her during her travels and meetings with the clans but kept out of the public eye and often she wore a hood. A few people glanced at her but no one questioned her presence and Clarke wasn't quite sure what they thought of her.

Lexa asked her many questions about her culture, everything from politics to food production to their public celebrations. Lexa wanted to know everything and was all business all of the time.

The first time Lexa's mask slipped was when they were in a small village that had been attacked by the Pauna. Clarke saw her falter when she saw the bodies of those killed by the beast. It was then that Clarke began to see that she was affected, that she truly did care for her people and for some reason that made Clarke feel more trusting towards her.

"Klarke," Lexa called, one day when they were heading through the woods on horseback. "Don't fall behind. Danger lurks at every turn here."

Clarke had been only a little distance away from her. She glanced around and saw nothing but she saw Lexa and her people carefully looking up into the trees for archers as if they expected an ambush.

When none came, Clarke realised that this was how they lived. Always expecting to be attacked. Always careful. Everything for them was about survival and Clarke had been living in the same way since she'd landed on Earth.

"Don't you ever do anything for fun?" Clarke asked, getting bored with the constant travelling.

"Fun is for children," Lexa replied. "There is no time for play."

"Play is a fundamental way to learn. It enhances the imagination, creativity, problem solving and teaches all manner of skills. Plus lightening up once in a while might stop that tension pain in your neck."

Lexa's hand had been on the back of her neck and she pulled it away instantly, embarrassed at having been caught out.

"It is fine."

"Whatever," Clarke replied with a huff, looking off into the distance.

Lexa found her eyes on the blonde and cursed herself mentally. She spent too much time admiring her. Her body grew hotter each time Clarke was in proximity and it was becoming embarrassing. A Heda was not to let desires get the best of her.

Clarke was quiet mostly, sullen. Her months spent alone seemed to have dulled her social skills and Lexa thought maybe she could do with someone to talk to besides talking about politics.

"What would you do for - fun if you had the choice?"

Clarke shot her head towards Lexa in surprise. Lexa never engaged in small talk or any conversation that wasn't about politics. Why was she suddenly so interested?

"Draw, listen to music, dance."

"Music is quite enjoyable. I do not excel at drawing. What is dancing?"

Clarke looked at her confused expression in disbelief.

"You don't dance?"

"No. What does it entail?"

"You move in time with the music, like in rhythm."

"Oh like marching to the war drums."

Clarke glanced at her again.

"Um no. You just move for fun. There's no war. Sometimes people dance together in groups. It's like - um celebrating I suppose but it's for enjoyment."

"And you would dance for enjoyment or to celebrate?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly the horses in front of them stopped and Clarke tried to see what was happening. There were warriors, Azgeda from the look of it, though Clarke couldn't be sure. They were talking to Anya who was protecting the Heda as she travelled.

When they passed by the horses started again and Clarke was no less confused.

"What was that about?" she asked Lexa.

"Azgeda trying to make their presence known. The Ice Queen likes to remind me that our alliance is an uneasy one."

"Is that were we are going? Azgeda?"

Lexa seemed on edge with her questions.

"Yes natrona now hush. We must travel with care through these parts. Assassins will surely be lurking."


	5. Duty Before Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about Costia and Nia leads Clarke to learn the fate of former lover from Lexa.

They travelled for several days and Clarke noticed a few things about Lexa. The first thing she noticed was that Lexa was accustomed to being obeyed but not without question. She allowed for a little leeway but if someone overstepped the mark she often had them grimly beaten by her warriors to send a message.

The second thing she noticed was that Lexa was perpetually foul tempered and that the closer she got to Azgeda the more foul tempered she became though she did not allow it to overcome her judgment.

And lastly, Clarke had noticed that she was fair and well respected by her warriors who saw her as ruthless but only when necessary.

Clarke was setup in Lexa's tent, a guard present at all times outside. Clarke was set up with a bed on the floor while Lexa had her own grand one. Not that Clarke minded too much. She was used to worse.

One evening when Lexa was poring over her maps as Clarke tried to get comfortable in her furs on the floor, Clarke heard raised voices from outside and Lexa exited the tent immediately.

Clarke lifted her head, trying to listen to the voices but then Lexa silenced them with 'em pleni! And then returned to the tent.

"What's happening?" Clarke asked.

"Some of the tribal respresentatives are nervous about our trip. They do not trust Azgeda not to attack us."

"Do you trust Azgeda not to attack?"

Lexa snapped her head to Clarke.

"Only an idiot would but I won't let fear dictate my agenda and if I refuse the invitation I will look weak."

Clarke pushed herself up to a sitting position, feeling restless.

"Why did she invite you? What's her goal?"

Lexa poured two goblets of berry juice and handed one to Clarke. She was irritated even at the mention of Azgeda and Clarke was curious to know just why Lexa disliked them so much.

"She means to annoy me most likely. Nia likes to engage in psychological warfare. She will lord the engagement over me and make me sit through the whole event."

"Engagement?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, her jaw clenching.

"My ex lover was from Azgeda. An ambassador named Costia. She was betrothed to Ontari, Nia's second. Costia chose to honour the custom."

"Oh," Clarke said raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Costia made her choice," Lexa said bitterly, bringing the goblet up to her lips.

"When I landed on Earth I fell for someone too," Clarke told her. "At least I thought I did until his girlfriend finds her way to the ground and he chooses her. Guess we both made some bad choices. Finn and Raven seemed happy at least. They deserve to be happy."

Clarke became suddenly aware that Lexa had frozen, her body as still as a statue at her words.

"What?" Clarke asked, seeing a flicker of emotion in Lexa's eyes.

"Finn? He was executed by Cage Wallace to signify our alliance."

"What?" Clarke said, shaking her head. "No, why would he do that? Finn was nothing to him."

Lexa lowered her voice and moved closer to her keeping her eyes firmly on the blonde.

"He massacred innocents. A village. Elders. Children."

There was a note of sadness in Lexa's tone that told Clarke she was not as unfeeling as she pretended to be.

"Finn?!! Why would he-?"

"He was looking for Raven Reyes, the girl you mentioned. He thought her dead and that the villagers knew something. Warriors sometimes succumb to this fury. They loses their senses."

Clarke got to her feet and was pacing now, her fists clenched in fury.

"And so what you just executed him? I thought you didn't do that anymore? I was told that you retain prisoners now, not murder them."

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter? You killed him."

"Cage killed him," Lexa corrected. "My people demanded justice and we would have had a trial. As part of the alliance Cage offered to exact justice in his own manner and I agreed."

Clarke scowled at Lexa meeting her eyes now.

"Of course you did. Anything that would benefit your people. Raven must have been devastated. She loved him. Did you think of that?"

"A leader must make hard choices," Lexa said with a scowl, "and you would do well not to question mine natrona."

Clarke glared at Lexa, the two women at deadlock but she knew Lexa had the upper hand here. She was her prisoner and Lexa's warriors were standing right outside her tent. Not only that but Clarke got the feeling that Lexa was far from helpless when it came to fighting.

Clarke backed off, her head lowered.

"Is this how it is with you? Don't you care about anything at all?" Clarke asked, glancing up at Lexa, her lips pulled back with distaste.

Lexa sauntered over to her, staring her down as she did. Lexa had a sense of attitude about her, there was always a threat in her manner that warned people not to challenge her.

"The dead are gone Clarke. The living are hungry and feelings do not come before duty. You would be wise to remember that."

Lexa placed the goblet on the table before turning away and heading for her bed. Clarke thought about her words and the meanings that lay beneath them for some time. 


	6. Azgeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa arrive in Azgeda for the engagement and Nia gloats over Lexa

Azgeda was a large territory, much larger than most of the others so it came as no surprise to Clarke that their capital was full of crumbling buildings repurposed for human settlement just as Polis. It was colder, Clarke noted, glad she had been provided with warmer clothes and white paint was marked in symbols and lines all around the area. Black and white banners with a spiral symbol hung around the capital.

"One for peace, one for war," Lexa explained to her, noticing her curious expression. "Most would only hang a banner of peace during these times but the Ice Nation likes to remind everyone that war is never far from their thoughts."

Lexa grimaced and Clarke thought that she seemed bitter and wished that things were different between the two cultures.

"Do not answer Nia back while we are here," Lexa told her, glancing at her suddenly. "She lacks my patience for it and will take it as an affront."

"Noted," Clarke replied quietly.

"If she asks you are from trikru, an orphan sent to work as my handmaiden. Do not attempt to bargain with her behind my back. She will send you straight to Cage, whatever false promises she makes you and I will not suffer treachery."

Clarke should've guessed Lexa would have thought of that. Clarke had considered it herself wondering if she might find her freedom by striking a deal with Nia. Something in her gut told her that Lexa's threats were not so much threats as warnings for Clarke's own safety and for some reason she believed them.

  
When they entered the grand hall, lined by the fiercest looking warriors she had ever seen, it was obvious who was the Queen. She was atop a throne of white, twisted wood and she did not rise to greet the heda.

"Heda, what a wonderful surprise. I was sure that you would not make the trip at this time of year."

"You knew I would be here Nia. Let's not play games."

"Still, Costia will be pleased that you are here to watch the ceremony."

Clarke saw a murderous look flicker across Lexa's face but just kept her eyes lowered.

"Please see the Heda to her sleeping quarters," Nia ordered smugly.

Clarke watched as Lexa kept her face as neutral as possible, acting as unaffected to the world as ever but her eyes gaves her away this time. They burned with sheer hatred as she turned away from the Ice Queen and followed one of her guards, her own flanking her protectively.

Once inside the room, Lexa let out her frustration as Clarke shut the door, unsnapping her cloak and throwing it onto the bed.

"That infernal woman!" she snapped. "She thinks me too weak to cut her down in her own kingdom. It is only duty that prevents me from doing so."

Clarke glanced at Lexa wondering if she was supposed to sleep on the floor in this room as well. Lexa only continued with her rant too angry to contain herself.

"She is going to parade them out in front of me and make me watch the whole thing in humiliation."

"What's so humiliating about it?" Clarke asked, sitting down on the bed with a huff.

Lexa glanced at her before pacing back and forth in the room.

"I forget sometimes you don't know our culture. Nia has made everyone aware of our former relationship. She only asked for the match to get to me in the first place!"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It could be worse. She could be dead."

Lexa shot a look at her and stopped her pacing. Clarke had her head lowered thoughtfully, a sadness evident in her wide, blue eyes. She didn't say anything thinking that anything she said now would only be hollow comfort.

Lexa sat down on the other side of the bed with a sigh.

"You should be dressed in proper attire for the event. Even if they think you a handmaiden. I will have a dress brought for you."

Clarke gave Lexa a sideways glance thoughtfully but didn't say anything.

Some time later, Lexa was waiting in her room for Clarke to be returned to her for the event. She didn't know why it unnerved her so that the blonde had been getting ready for the last hour and out of her sight. Maybe it was a kind of possessiveness that possessed her. Clarke was an important captive and captives were best kept where she could keep an eye on them. She trusted Clarke only marginally more than Nia and in recent days Lexa had few people she could trust.

"Heda, Costia and Ontari are preparing to enter. I urge you not to allow your feelings to cloud your judgment here today."

"I know Titus," Lexa replied through gritted teeth.

He was beginning to annoy her more and more as was her lack of sexual activity in recent times. She would look for an Azgedan woman to take to her bed but that was a sure fire way to get a dagger in her chest.

Costia arrived and was as beautiful as Lexa remembered. Lexa inhaled sharply as she entered on Ontari's arm, smiling happily. It cut Lexa's heart as deep as any dagger to see her on the arm of another. Her beautiful brown curls and warm, brown eyes reminded Lexa of many happy times they shared. She caught Lexa's eye and her smile faltered for a second before she recovered her poise for the crowd.

_She made her choice_ Lexa thought bitterly, knowing this was the closest she would ever get to Costia again. Given their past entanglements it's unlikely she would even be allowed to converse alone. Not since she had first become the commander had she felt so bitter about the burden of responsibility.

Anya hovered nearby her, daring not to comfort her. Lexa refused to look at her old teacher, knowing that she would see right through her crumbling facade of indifference. Anya could always see and her heart breaking was not a sight she wished to share with anyone.

Clarke appeared suddenly at her side and Lexa glanced towards her. She was dressed in a fine, blue dress, long and flowing and grey Azgeda fur covered her shoulders. Lexa felt an ache for something, some feeling beyond the pain she felt and the sky girl's presence was giving her another option.

_Sky woman_ she corrected herself. _She is almost the same age as me._

"Wow, is that her?" Clarke said in a hushed tone, her eyes focussed on Costia in admiration. "I can see why you'd be upset."

"It wasn't about how she looked," Lexa replied bitterly. "Beautiful women I can have. Costia had something else."

"I can see that. It was just a joke. You know some dry humour to help up both get out of this alive."

Lexa despite herself, felt her lips twitch up at the corners for an instant before they returned to normal.

"How long is the ceremony?"

"Very long," Lexa replied, "it will be a long evening. There are to be fights amongst training warriors in their honour, songs, speeches, gifts. Nia has made sure to make it an extravagant affair."

"Is there going to be food at least?"

The joke surprised Lexa and she turned her head to find Clarke looking at her. It was clear the blonde was trying to lift her spirits but it wasn't clear why.

"The food will be plentiful," Lexa replied stiffly, not sure how to respond to her humour though secretly quite amused by her quick wit.

Clarke had a practicality and earthiness about her that was very grounded.


	7. Fulfilling Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a bold choice to get what she needs that leaves Clarke unsure of where they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains smut

When Lexa saw Costia leave the party and possibly for the last time ever, the pain of it haunted her as she returned to her room. She tried to put it from her mind but couldn't and her emotions made her feel more reckless than a leader should.

When she began to undress, she glanced at Clarke and a thought formed in her mind as she watched then young woman making up some furs on the floor to sleep on.

Lexa caught her eyes as she slipped off her armour. It was customary at Azgeda celebrations for the leaders to still be in armour while the guests were not. She loosened some of her braids and let them fall around her shoulder. Clarke didn't turn away as Lexa's gaze dared her to continue watching. Instead there was a hunger in her eyes, like she wanted this too and Lexa slipped off her clothes until none of them remained. Clarke was staring at her now, unable to look away, her gaze flicking up to Lexa's to check if this was what she was really offering.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as Lexa closed the space between them.

Lexa reached for Clarke's hair, brushing it back with her fingertips.

"Getting some relief. That is if you are willing to?"

There was a question in Lexa's tone and Clarke hesitated but then drew forward to answer it, her lips colliding with Lexa's. Lexa kissed her back furiously, accidentally knocking over a small table but not caring in the slightest. Clarke pushed back against her and Lexa hungrily searched her body with her hands as she greedily kissed down her neck and down toward her cleavage.

Lexa spun her and led her to the bed, covering her body with her own as soon as her back touched the sheets.

Suddenly Clarke flipped her and was on top of her and was pulling her dress over her head to discard it. She threw it aside and Lexa pressed her lips together, admiring the voluptuous woman in front of her eyes.

Clarke returned to her lips with force sliding down her own bra straps and reaching behind to remove it. Lexa fumbled to help her and it was discarded too.

This was what she had needed. Maybe what they had both needed. To feel something good. To not think for one night and just give in to their more animalistic desires. Lexa let herself go as Clarke slipped her fingers between her legs and watched as Clarke descended to bring her mouth to her body to assist them. When her lips touched Lexa's centre, she knew that it was exactly what she needed and let her head fall back on the bed and her eyes close as Clarke pleasure her with her mouth and her fingers.

It felt like it had been such a long time since she'd felt anything so good, since she'd felt truly alive and not just bitter regret.

Lexa repayed the favour after Clarke brought her to climax, drawing Clarke's core up to her own lips, the blonde straddling her, seemingly as sexually frustrated as she had been. She cried out and Lexa loved to hear her cries, each gasp, each moan sending a thrill shooting through her entire body as if she felt it herself.

They both gave in to their desires that night, working each other until exhaustion but sweetly satisfied by the end of it and Lexa finally felt relaxed as she fell asleep listening to the steady sound of Clarke's breathing.

When Clarke awoke she felt a certain sense of panic wash over and she sat up immediately, pulling the covers over herself. Lexa was still sleeping it seemed, rolled over in the other direction and Clarke blinked, realising the complication they had just added to the deal.

Lexa stirred and turned over, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning?" Clarke replied. "Is that all you have to say?"

Lexa got out of bed and started to dress herself.

"What else would I say?" she replied confidently. "We both got what we desired. It doesn't need to get complicated."

_I suppose she's right_ Clarke thought.

She couldn't deny that she had wanted to have sex with Lexa or that she had enjoyed it but she had expected a little more awkwardness or an emotional reaction from Lexa.

"So this was just sex then?" Clarke asked, following Lexa's movements as she walked over to the table and poured herself a jug of water.

"Yes Clarke. I have no time for romantic entanglements and neither do you if you want the best for your people. There are more important concerns."

Clarke had thought something similar when she had been with Niylah. She lifted her head and caught Lexa staring at her, still smiling triumphantly. There was a question in her eyes as if to ask if they were on the same page.

"I get it," Clarke said, emphasising her words, "I was just around. Passibly cute."

She remembered when Finn had made her laugh with those words and when they had came back to haunt her when she had realised that was all it was to him. Sex. At least Lexa was being upfront about it and there was no pretence about it.

Lexa narrowed her eyes as if the phrase confused her but didn't press further.

"We will be travelling back to Polis but will be visiting some of the outer villages first," Lexa told her. "Take care to keep yourself out of sight if there are any skaikru there. We wouldn't want you falling into the hands of Cage now would we?"

Clarke just gave her a disapproving look. It was like Lexa thought of her as her pet. Like she thought she owned her. Clarke was not used to be in such a position but then she had become accustomed to a lot she wasn't used to she had been arrested.

"Clarke, don't look at me like that. You know who I am. This is separate from our bargain. This is just about helping each other with our needs."

It was as if Lexa had read her mind. Roan had been right. She was clever and no action seemed to go unnoticed.

"Mine and yours," Lexa told her.

Clarke lifted her chin and met her eyes as she brought the goblet to her lips to take a drink. Lexa made no attempt to touch her or comfort her.

_Just like with Niylah_ she told herself. _It's just sex. Nothing more._


	8. Lessons in Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk politics and camp up for the night.

"I take it your dry spell is over?" Anya asked as they prepared to leave Azgeda.

Lexa was smiling confidently as she mounted her horse. Her eyes flickered to Clarke who was getting up on the horse Lexa had gifted her to travel with. The blonde was dressed in more plain clothes for travelling now and Anya understood what had happened immediately.

_Of course she slept with the sky girl_ she thought dryly._ It's exactly what Lexa would do._

She had known her for most of her life and Lexa had never been shy about going after what she wanted. She had caught her admiring Clarke's form in that dress. She has only hoped Lexa had grown wiser than that.

_Because sleeping with the enemy worked out so well with you with the Azgeda girl!_

Anya just shook her head and mounted her horse to follow her heda.

_What happened to you Lexa?_ she thought. _You were the greatest leader we ever had and then she broke your heart and you became this._

She had been watching Lexa use women for her own needs ever since and convince herself that she felt nothing for them but Anya knew her better than that and Lexa was lying to herself if she thought this who she truly was.

  
Clarke let the horse carry her alongside Lexa, stealing frequent glances at the heda. She was atop her horse wearing a red hood and looked as regal as ever. Clarke wished it didn't stir such strong feelings of desire in her but it did. The heda's shoulders were back, her head held high and there was a noticable swagger in her manner.

"Where were we natrona?" Lexa asked suddenly. "You were telling me about your culture's celebration of Unity day."

Clarke knew what she was doing. Trying to bring their interactions back to business.

"It's the day to commerorate the twelve stations joining together to form the Ark. There's pageants, dances and speeches and a retelling of the history..."

"Hm... so similar to the forming of the kongeda. I can see the significance of marking such a historic event. So let's talk about how your leaders are chosen. How did Cage become the chancellor?"

Clarke could see that Lexa was going to want every detail she could gain from her.

"We hold elections. Candidates are put forward and the people decide if they are fit to lead."

"And your people thought him fit to lead? The competition must have been weak indeed."

Clarke thought of Thelonious Jaha. He had always enforced the law evenly and had been a better leader than Cage but Cage had won by effectively blaming him for everything that was going wrong on the Ark. All the while Cage had known that the Ark was dying, as had the entire council and yet they had tried lied to the people.

"Cage turned the people against Jaha, the former chancellor and forced him to call an election to save face. He lied to the people. They both did and Cage's father was a well respected former chancellor. That went in his favour."

"He swayed the votes in his favour most likely," Lexa said plainly. "Probably gained allies against Jaha too."

Clarke thought about it for a second. What if he did rig the election. The votes were counted electronically. He could have had the numbers changed if he bribed those who compiled the results.

"I suppose it's possible. He was behind Jaha in the polls before the final results came out."

"One thing you must understand about politics Clarke, your allies may be your allies now but their allegiances can change if they no longer see you as fit to lead and there are always those waiting to take your place given the chance. Never underestimate what people will do for their own advancement."

"Like Nia betrothing Ontari to Costia. That was intentional wasn't it. She wants to take your place. That's why you have Prince Roan as your prisoner. It's a show of strength on your part."

"Very good," Lexa replied, looking forward. "You have a good mind for politics. With teaching you could become adept at this."

A plan began to form in Clarke's mind and she glanced at Lexa.

"Will you teach me?"

Lexa made a noise almost like a snort.

"Very well Clarke but your plan is obvious and will not work on me. You wish me to teach you well enough so that you can find a way out of this deal and escape your imprisonment. Clever plan, counting on my pride to make me blind to it but know your enemy and know that I have been playing this game for a lot longer than you have."

"How long?" Clarke asked.

Something clouded over Lexa's face, some deep rooted memory but she remained neutral in her manner.

"I was called to lead my people when I was twelve winters old. That's the usual age for our commanders to ascend."

"Ascend?"

"We call it Ascension day. It is marked annually ever year after the commander is chosen."

"Reincartion?" Clarke asked thoughtfully, "that's how your leaders are chosen."

"Correct," Lexa replied, her eyes still focussed on the road ahead of them. "It has always been our way."

Clarke watched as Lexa leaned sideways, narrowing her eyes and stopping her horse. She called out for her warriors to check ahead of them, seeing something that Clarke clearly didn't and she remained quiet as they checked the route ahead for assassins.

_Twelve years old_ she thought. _She was just twelve. No wonder she is like this. It is all she has ever known._

Lexa started moving again, the procession following her immediately. They obeyed her without question, Clarke had noticed. The power she had was staggering. She only need say a word or raise a hand and her fierce warriors would do as she commanded. It was impressive to say the least that one young woman could wield such power over so many people and yet Lexa never seemed to abuse that power using only as much force as she deemed necessary even if it would seem primitive in the eyes of her own people. The grounders were constantly surprising her since she had landed on Earth.

"We must be vigilant," Lexa whispered, glancing up at the treetops. "Azgeda trains excellent assassins. They are not to be trusted."

"But you trusted Costia didn't you?"

Lexa glanced at her angrily.

"Hush," she snarled. "That is none of your business. Costia was different."

Clarke knew then that she had hit a nerve and just how affected Lexa was by the loss of her former love. Maybe that was precisely why she was persisted with the no feelings, only sex and business attitude. It was okay. Clarke could handle that. She didn't need validation from Lexa or from anyone for that matter. She had no desire to be in a relationship either not when she lived the way she did.

When they camped up that night and Lexa announced that she was retiring to her tent, the heda's eyes were immediately on her, a question in them. Clarke knew what it meant and followed, conflicted by the feelings she had about it but finding the idea preferable to solitude. Lexa seemed as hungry as before and kissed her the second they were inside the tent, grabbing Clarke's hand and slipping it inside her trousers. Clarke just gazed into those eyes, studied how her face changed as her mask slipped and she seemed desperate suddenly for this.

_She just wants to feel something_ Clarke thought. _Like me. The anger, the bitterness about Costia, the loss. She doesn't want to feel but she craves feeling something, anything... and this is how she deals with it._

A strong sense of determination to give her what she needed overtook Clarke. She knew exactly what Lexa was doing and why. It was why she had slept with Niylah and why she had returned multiple times just for the human connection to ease her pain.

She pushed Lexa back and down on the bed, surprising the brunette. Clarke climbed on top of her and ran her hands over Lexa's stomach. She had firm muscles but soft skin.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's arms and pinned them up above her and those green eyes looked at her full of surprise and lust. Lexa looked almost vulnerable like this and Clarke almost chuckled at the fact that she had the commander of the thirteen clans pinned down on a bed, right where she wanted her. She knew it was an illusion. Lexa could flip her and retake her power any time she wanted. She was more than capable of it but Clarke enjoyed the pretense.

"You may be the commander but right now I'm in charge and you're going to give me everything I want."

Excitement flashed in Lexa's eyes but she didn't say anything and Clarke could tell that she was conflicted too by how much she enjoyed being dominated right in that moment.

Clarke flashed her a wide smile, her tongue darting between her teeth in a cheeky manner as Lexa just gazed up at her helplessly.

  
Lexa lay on her back after they were finished, looking up at the ceiling. She put her arms behind her head still panting as Clarke rolled over and fell asleep.

This was better than she could have hoped. Clarke was a good lover, the best she'd had so far and had a rebellious heart that refused to be tamed. Her own heart was still beating fast but was regaining its usual rhythm and Lexa closed her eyes, the smirk still on her face from the thrill of finally finding a new partner to play with. Lexa had missed this dance and she had denied herself for far too long.


	9. The Lake People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heda visits Podakru (the lake people)

"Sky girl!" Lexa called as Clarke began to drift off on her horse.

They travelled for long hours on the road and it was the early hours of the morning. It wasn't yet light and they'd already been travelling for about an hour at Clarke's estimate.

Clarke opened her eyes and straightened up. No wonder Lexa slept so well if this was normal for her when she was on the road.

She noticed that they were stopping at a small village, just on the border between Azgeda and Podakru.

It was on the edge of a large lake and Clarke could see row boats at the edge of the water. Lexa proudly rode forward with her warriors and was welcomed by the villagers. They moved aside for the procession and Clarke just followed, curiously watching as children peered out from their huts to see the arrival of the heda.

One of them, a young boy ran up to Lexa and handed her a flower and Lexa thanked him and took it gracefully.

  
They entered a large hut, built beside the shimmering lake.

"Heda, we welcome you to our village. Thank you for taking the time to visit."

The leader was a young female with red hair and relatively attractive. She smiled and Clarke noticed Lexa's slight smirk as she greeted the Heda warmly.

_Really Lexa?_ Clarke thought dryly. _How many women have you slept with?_

Clarke reminded herself not to judge but she couldn't help but feel irritated by the village leader's clear attraction to the redhead.

The two spoke in trigedasleng and the redhead laughed and Clarke turned away with a scowl.

"I'm going to go out and get some air," Clarke said suddenly.

Lexa glanced at her and nodded towards Anya to follow her. Clarke exited the large hut and moved over to gaze out over the lake. It was beautiful to see such a large body of water. It had been such a scarce commodity on the Ark, rationed, limited. Clarke had never swam in a lake, never waded into a pool of water, never seen the ocean before landing on Earth.

"I don't know what game you are playing sky girl but if you try to hurt Heda in any way I will put a knife to your throat."

Clarke shook her head and looked at Anya in disbelief.

"Game I'm playing? In case you didn't notice, I don't have much of a choice here."

Anya seemed to consider her words but still eyed her with suspicion.

"How long have you been away from your people?"

"I don't know. Months? I don't even know if my parents and friends are okay. Last time I saw my dad he was bleeding but my mom told Bellamy that he survived."

Anya gazed out at the lake beside her.

"You may see them again sky girl. Pledge your loyalty to Lexa and she will be a valuable ally against those who wish your family harm."

Clarke glanced at her thoughtfully.

"You really believe I can trust her? You must have a great deal of faith in her."

Anya met her eyes, a sense of pride burning in them.

"She is my second. I trained her. I have the utmost faith in her."

Clarke frowned, biting her lip.

"Be patient girl. This alliance may pay off for you yet."

Clarke didn't know what to believe but Anya seemed sincere enough and Lexa only ever talked highly of her former teacher.

"How long are we staying here for anyway?" Clarke asked, glancing towards the hut in annoyance, still picturing the sultry redhead laughing loudly at Lexa's words and fawning all over her.

_What did she even say that was so funny? It's not like Lexa even has a sense of humour half the time._

Anya shot a look at her.

"Only for the night. The villagers spirits are lifted when they see their heda so she visits from time to time."

"Oh I bet she does," Clarke replied dryly.

Clarke thought she saw Anya frown slightly, though it was hard to tell because she was even more difficult to read than Lexa.

Lexa exited the hut suddenly a slight smile on her face.

"Clarke! Come with me. Anya keep watch."

Clarke sighed and followed Lexa as she strode across the village.

"Got bored of the redhead did you?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

Lexa stopped in her tracks and looked right at her. She reached out touch Clarke's hair with a smirk but Clarke pulled away.

"Klarke, don't be jealous. Tara and I only spent one night together and that was many years ago."

Clarke just avoided her eyes, annoyed as much with herself as she was with Lexa.

"What did you want me to see?" Clarke asked, still looking away.

"Look down there," Lexa said with a smile, pointing towards the shore.

Clarke turned her head and saw in the distance a crumbling lighthouse. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Is that...?"

"They still light fires at the top to guide the way of the boats."

Clarke smiled brightly.

"Can I-?"

"Of course."

Lexa watched as Clarke all but ran over to the structure and headed up the stairway. It was open at the top, the lighthouse damaged but there was fresh wood at the top ready for lighting and Clarke could see out onto the great lake.

Lexa followed her casually, standing behind Clarke as the blonde admired the scenery.

"I dreamed I would walk on the ground one day," Clarke said softly, her eyes still gazing in the distance. "Of seeing all the things I'd only seen in books and old movies."

"What's a movie?" Lexa asked.

Clarke turned around and reminded herself just how different a culture Lexa had grown up in from her own. So many experiences were different and yet some things were universal. Clarke let Lexa pull her into a kiss and snake a hand around her waist. She had been mad before but she'd known it was irrational. Lexa was free to see who she liked as was Clarke and right now Clarke had her all to herself and was going to make the most of it.

Lexa led her down to the ground, placing Clarke on her back and fumbled to unbutton her trousers quickly.

"We must be quick," Lexa said, "we will be missed if we disappear for too long."

Clarke shoved away suddenly, putting her hand on Lexa's chest.

"Is that why you brought me up here? For a quick one? You're unbelievable."

Clarke sighed and buttoned up her trousers.

"I thought... Never mind. I'm an idiot. No more relief Lexa. Sleep with Tara if that's what you want. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to please her Heda."

Clarke leaned in as she spoke and walked out leaving Lexa confused by her behaviour. Jealousy she was used to. Many women competed for her favour but rejection she was not accustomed to.

She had genuinely wanted to show Clarke the lighthouse knowing that she would find it interesting and hoping it might lead to a private moment. When Clarke had seen it, her eyes had shone as blue as the ocean itself. Something had lit up inside her and that weight of responsibility that Clarke always carried had been lifted for just a moment.


	10. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya teaches Clarke to fight and learns more about the sky girl and Clarke is still mad at Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains Smut

"What's with her?" Anya asked as Clarke purposefully sat herself away from Lexa as they camped around a fire on the beach that night.

"I don't know," Lexa replied. "I took her to the lighthouse to show her the ocean and when I told her we had to be quick she became angry. She allows her emotions too much control over her decisions."

"Lexa," Anya said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "She is not one of your subjects to command as you wish. She is acting as an advisor. Can you not at least treat her with more respect?"

"It is just sex. She knew that from the beginning. I will find another if she no longer wishes for that. I would never force someone into my bed. You know that."

Anya narrowed her eyes wishing she could make Lexa see how she was behaving. She had always been pragmatic and practical but there had been a sweetness to her before. It was as if she had cut herself off from that part of herself entirely.

"I know but you acted without thought and even if it is just an act of pleasure she still deserves to be treated with respect if you are going to continue to bed her."

Lexa glanced towards the blonde thoughtfully. She was sitting drawing shapes in the sand with her left hand, focussed entirely on her task. Lexa had noticed she had an eye for design and was acutely quick at reading layout plans and maps.

_Maybe I could allow her more freedoms. Give her space to pursue her own interests occassionally._

Lexa cursed herself mentally for spending so much time catering to one sky girl's wellbeing. She had fed and clothed her and made sure she was well taken care of but maybe she had missed her creative needs. Lexa was not an artist but those she had met seemed to have a strong drive to continue their art whenever they could.

Clarke slept on the furs on the floor of her tent that evening and Lexa did not try to talk to her thinking it best she leave her to her thoughts.

  
The next day they travelled through the land along the border of Azgeda and Podakru and then inland. Clarke found herself amazed by most of the sights and for the first time in a long time felt safe. The grounders were not the most talkative people but some of them were warming to Clarke's presence and Anya invited her to train with her on occassion.

"You fight well," Anya said, after knocking Clarke over for the fifth time and watching her get right back up again.

Anya could see that Lexa was watching. The two had barely talked for days beyond formality but the brunette's eyes were never far from the sky girl.

"Thanks. Let's go again."

Anya patted her on the shoulder.

"No more today. It is getting late. We will continue your training tomorrow."

Clarke smiled at her and Anya found herself warming to the sky girl more and more. She was a good student. She listened and asked a lot of questions, more than any warrior she had ever taught. She was not as gifted as Lexa at fighting but her ability to think creatively under pressure was a rare quality and she had a sense of determination beyond anything she had ever seen.

"You know she is a gifted warrior," Anya told Lexa as Clarke walked past her and into the large tent without even acknowledging her.

Lexa turned her head to glance at her mentor.

"She is our enemy. Teaching the enemy to fight better is not a smart strategy."

"She is young and inexperienced. If she is to survive our world she needs training. You were the one who said she is useful for her information about skaikru."

"And I never forgot why she is here in the first place. It seems you have. Do you think she wouldn't strike me in the back if she had the chance?"

Lexa stared at Anya awaiting a reply. When she said nothing, Lexa turned away and headed towards her tent.

  
When she entered the tent, she saw Clarke leaning over the table studying terrain maps. The blonde had her back to her and Lexa scowled. The situation was becoming more irritating. She had never intended to upset her and yet Clarke wouldn't even allow her to explain.

What was worse was that being in proximity to Clarke without being able to kiss or touch her was more than difficult. Every time Clarke was even near, Lexa felt a heat rise in her.

She hovered behind Clarke and leaned over her shoulder.

"What are you doing to me Klarke?"

Clarke turned her head ever so slightly and Lexa saw her response to her breath against her neck.

"If we do this, you don't get to treat me like that again. I'm not one of your grounder girls who will fawn all over you for attention."

Lexa ran a hand over the small of Clarke's back under her shirt. Clarke didn't tell her to move but just closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Despite Lexa's words to Anya, she had to remind herself that Clarke was not one of her people every moment she spent with her. If Lexa had been more foolish she might have let her feelings cloud her judgment and mistake her sexual attraction to Clarke for affection.

_It is just because she is beautiful, infuriatingly beautiful_ Lexa thought.

She began to kiss the back of Clarke's neck and run her hands down her hips. She lightly pressed Clarke into the table, allowing her hand to slip in between her thighs and the blonde tilted her head on one side, allowing Lexa full access to her neck. Lexa was pressing hard against her but held herself back, not wanting to be too rough with her.

_No, Clarke is someone who needs care._

"Lexa," Clarke breathed as the brunette's lips worked their magic against her skin.

  
Lexa was elated as she tasted her skin, breathing in the sweet perfume of her body as she slipped her hand between Clarke's thighs and ran her forefinger along her entrance. Lexa could see Clarke reacting to her touch, could feel the blonde's rapid breaths as she worked her faster and faster.

Oh Lexa had missed this. It had only been a few days since she'd touched Clarke like this but she had missed it so much. Lexa slipped a finger inside her and slowed her motions, making sure that she was ready for her. She slipped it in gradually, deliberately teasing Clarke who arched her head back against Lexa's in response and raised her arm behind her to place a hand on the back of Lexa's head to signal her to keep kissing her neck. Lexa happily obliged and began to move in and out in a steady rhythm, slowly adding another finger.

Clarke was biting her lip now, the back of her body completely pressed against the front of Lexa's body.

"Right there. Like that," she gasped. "Right there."

Lexa listened to her words, allowing Clarke to communicate what she wanted from her. Each woman was different she had learned and listening was the best way to learn how to bring them the most pleasure.

Clarke body began to shake uncontrollably and then she stopped still and cried out, Lexa possessively biting down into Clarke's shoulder blade, just grazing her teeth lightly over her skin as Clarke cries rang out higher. Lexa held her as her body trembled, almost hugging her now.

Clarke's body sagged beneath her and her breaths came out in heavy, laboured pants. Lexa held her body with one hand on her hips and slipped out of her slowly. She gave her a moment to recover and not saying a word as Clarke planted a hand down on the table in front of her.

"There's much more were that came from," Lexa whispered. "You will not leave this tent until you are utterly satisfied. Consider it my apology for my poor behaviour."

Clarke believed her absolutely and in that moment was helpless to refuse her anything.

"The bed," Lexa whispered.


	11. A Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa differ in opinion over the grounders justice system and Anya gives Clarke some art supplies

Clarke awoke beside the heda of the thirteen clans with a smile on her lips. She had not known satisfaction like it in her entire life. Lexa had pleasured her against the table and then had gone down on her in her bed. She'd spent forever down there and Clarke was sure that the entire camp had probably heard her orgasms.

Niylah had been good, very good but it was nothing like what Lexa did to her. She was incredible and Clarke had felt almost drunk on hormones afterwords, the post sex hormones sending her body into a state of absolute relaxation.

_So so good_ Clarke thought as she glanced over at Lexa who was facing away from her. Clarke studied the tattoos over her upper arms, caressing her softly and then she moved to trace the elaborate tattoo that ran down her spine.

_This is beautiful_ she thought. _I wonder what it means. Seven circles?_

Lexa stirred and Clarke yanked her hand back not sure that Lexa would appreciate what she was doing. Lexa rolled over sleepily and then smiled when she saw Clarke.

_There's that cocky smile_ Clarke thought. _God help me she is hot._

"Shall I take it you are no longer displeased with me?" Lexa asked, as Clarke found herself smiling dreamily at Lexa.

"Yes. In fact I am very very very pleased with you today."

"Good. Then I have surpassed my goals for the day already."

"Oh I don't know about that," Clarke teased. "You should be a little more ambitious."

A wide smile spread across Lexa's face and she leaned over and began to kiss Clarke repeatedly, moving her lips against the blondes joyfully.

  
Anya noticed Lexa and Clarke were both in a good mood from the moment they exited the tent and she didn't have to ask why. She guessed that there were few in the camp who did not know exactly why they were both so happy given the sounds of pleasure that had been ringing throughout the camp in the late hours.

They were still careful not to show affection in front of the camp. Anya herself had explained just how important it was that Lexa maintain an appearance of strength at all times in front of her warriors but that did not mean that they were subtle. They were far from subtle. Lexa was commanding food be brought forth for both her and Clarke for their breakfast and was notably protective of the blonde. Anya could see a mark that had not been there the day before, forming on Clarke's shoulder, just near her neck.

She shook her head not wanting to think of what the two of them were doing but there was a slight smile on her lips as she a hint of the old Lexa again as her eyes lit up as Clarke smiled at her.

Maybe there was hope for her second yet.

Unfortunately their truce was broken but a few days later when they entered a village on the edge of bouldakru. It was situated in the shadow of a great mountain range and Clarke rode beside the heda talking about the beauty of the mountains as Lexa confidently complimented Clarke at every chance she got prompting quiet smiles from her. Their eyes were burning into each others, barely looking at anything else as they maintained eye contact and secret smiles, the chemistry between them so great that someone would have to be a fool to not see it.

The day was going well until Lexa got the village and was asked to do the honour of metering out justice on a few bandits that had been captured. Under Polis law they would have been imprisoned but bouldakru had their own sense of justice and branded thieves with their knives to mark their shame on their face forever.

The problem was that the bandits were clearly deprived. They were thin and frail and had stolen food having not been able to hunt successfully and Clarke spoke out in their defense.

"You are never to question my decisions like that again! You made me look weak. Anyone else would have been struck down in an instant and they knew it."

Anya listened to their argument from just outside the tent. Lexa was rightly deeply offended by Clarke undermining her authority but Clarke thought it was wrong. They had stolen some food out of desperation and needed mercy.

"It doesn't mean that you should just brand them with a hot knife. It's barbaric."

"Clarke," Lexa said, notably frustrated at Clarke's lack of understanding about why she could not refuse the request, "bouldakru are our builders, they provide eighty percent of all of our building materials for the capital. Their resources are vital for the survival of my people. To refuse could be seen as an insult and could cause conflict. Should I have spared those men pain at the risk of hundreds more dying in an unnecessary battle!"

"It was wrong and you know it. Punish them fine. I get that we have to hold people accountable for their actions but what about empathy. Those men were not dangerous. They were hungry."

"Hungry men are dangerous Clarke. You survived in the woods alone for months. You should know this better than most."

"Yeah well, I was good at it. I was never that hungry."

It surprised Anya that Lexa was even debating the issue. Clarke seemed to have the ability to push Lexa beyond limits that no one else could. She allowed the blonde a lot more freedom to question her than she did anyone else and that in itself told Anya a lot about how Lexa felt for her.

  
"Here," Anya said when Clarke was sat at the campfire scowling after her fight with Lexa.

Clarke looked up and Anya offered her the art supplies. It was simply paper and some charcoal but the blonde's eyes lit up as soon as she saw them.

"Thanks. How did you know I liked to draw?"

"I didn't. Lexa asked me to see if there were any spare in the camp for you. It was her idea."

Clarke smiled and took them and immediately began to sketch, the paper resting on her knee and Anya left her to it.

  
A few days later they headed back towards Polis but passed through Blue Cliff territory. Clarke and Lexa seemed to have made up by then and Clarke seemed much happier now that she could draw when she wasn't training, travelling or talking to Lexa about her culture.

"I didn't realise they would be so big!" Clarke gasped, gazing up at the cliffs that towered over the large settlement.

They had built low stone domed huts that were fashioned out of the rocks that were available from the nearby mountain range. A warrior from a high observation post signalled their arrival and two large wooden gates were opened. Inside were even more huts, some more elaborate and grand this time.

"The settlement or the scenery?" Lexa whispered.

"Both!"

Lexa smiled to herself at how impressed Clarke was with the sights of Earth. She rode her horse in through the gates ready to greet the leaders of Ouskejon kru.

Clarke watched as hundreds of eyes followed their movements through the settlement. They seemed happy to see their Heda and she proudly rode ahead of Clarke, her warriors always there to protect her and provide a formidable warning to anyone who dared to defy her.

It was then her eyes locked onto a familiar face in the crowd. Clarke didn't have time to stop and continued to follow Lexa but she knew that Niylah had seen her. Clarke just looked ahead wondering what she was doing so far from her home. 


	12. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself on the receiving end of some of her own behaviour and does not like it at all.

Lexa had noticed something was off the moment they were away walking through the settlement markets. They were staying the night, honoured guests of Ouskejon kru and after spending much time talking with the clan leader and his people she retired for the afternoon to travel to the market with Clarke and Anya and a handful of warriors.

As Clarke looked over the stalls, asking Lexa questions about anything she didn't understand Lexa saw her drift towards a particular stall where another woman was standing and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey Niylah," she heard Clarke say, surprising the woman who was purchasing some new goods, "what are you doing here?"

Niylah turned around and smiled broadly and Lexa clenched her fist instantly.

"I could ask you the same and with the heda no less."

Clarke glanced towards Lexa for a second.

"Yeah. It's complicated. Long story. Are you restocking?"

Niylah smiled, her eyes directly on Clarke and Lexa did not like how she looked at her one bit.

"Yes. I travel on occassion to pick up more unusual stock. Here."

Niylah produced a carving of a black panther and Clarke took it, smiling as she gazed at it. It had some significance between them, Lexa knew it and she recognised that look in Niylah's eyes. She had used that look herself on many women but to use it on Clarke...

Lexa stared at them, her thoughts murderous and Clarke touched Niylah's arm in a friendly manner as they spoke, Clarke asking how Niylah had been.

Anya sidled up beside Lexa, glancing down at her clenched fist.

"Something wrong heda?" she asked, slightly amused at Lexa'a reaction.

"No," Lexa replied firmly but her eyes said otherwise.

She raised her chin as Clarke turned her head and said her goodbyes and returned to her.

"Who is that?" Lexa demanded.

"Just a friend. I saw her in the crowd and I wanted to say hey."

Lexa scowled at her, watching the other blonde walk away over her shoulder. Niylah glanced back at Clarke and Lexa met her eyes, silently glaring at her. She watched Niylah's mouth twitch and her eyes lower as if to admit defeat but Lexa did not stop staring until she was out of sight.

"She seemed like more than a friend," Lexa said, looking back to Clarke.

Clarke's brow furrowed in that way it did when she annoyed.

"Like how Tara was more than a friend? You have no right to be jealous. Like you said, it's just sex. In fact Niylah's staying here for the night. I might just pay her a visit."

Lexa's eyes widened in alarm.

"You absolutely will not!"

"Really?" Clarke asked leaning in, "just watch me. Niylah!"

Lexa moved to go after her but Anya grabbed her arm.

"Let her go Lexa. I will make sure no harm comes to her. She is just trying to teach you a lesson. Return to your quarters and rest."

Lexa turned away still enraged but knowing that Anya was right.

  
Clarke stormed off through the streets of the settlement, Niylah long gone and far out of sight. She had made no arrangements to stay with Niylah and didn't even know where she was staying but Lexa deserved to be made to pay for her behaviour.

_Of all the nerve_ she thought angrily. _She's the one who keeps insisting it's just physical. She's the one who wanted it this way not me_.

Clarke knew she was overreacting but Lexa seemed to have that effect on her. She had been irrationally jealous of that redhead woman and how she had flirted with Niylah but a part of her wanted Lexa all to herself.

Anya found her sitting against a wall on the ground, throwing small stones.

"You cannot just walk away like that Clarke. You are still technically our captive."

"So I should let her act as if she owns me should I? Let her bed me and then flirt with other women in front of me and then get jealous when I talk to another woman?"

"No, you shouldn't," Anya replied softly. "But beware of your words in public. Insuating Lexa bedded a leader of one of the clans will make her look biased towards them."

She reached out her hand to help Clarke up to her feet and the blonde took it.

"I know," Clarke said with a sigh. "She just makes me so mad sometimes. I should head back. I just wanted to make her squirm for a bit."

Anya smirked.

"So let's make her squirm. There's an inn that has some great ale just around the corner. I will pay."

Clarke smiled in delight and nodded.

  
Lexa paced back and forth in her room unable to keep her thoughts of Clarke and that other woman from her mind. She had never been much for jealousy. She wasn't even used to competition but she wasn't surprised that Clarke had others who vied for her affection.

_It is weakness_ she told herself, remembering her teacher Titus' words. _She is just one woman and it matters not who she beds. She is not yours and I do not want a relationship with anyone. To be heda is to be alone._

When Clarke returned when the sky was dark, smelling of ale, Lexa's mood was at its worse. Clarke entered as if nothing had happened and began to undress for bed.

She simply got into the bed, told Lexa goodnight and rolled over to sleep and Lexa was livid. She slept not a wink that night, imagining a million terrible scenarios and had to restrain herself from waking Clarke to talk, an act which she knew would only result in another argument.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Lexa asked in the morning when Clarke was getting dressed.

"Nope," Clarke replied, pulling on her top. "There's nothing to talk about. It's just sex."

Lexa put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"You bedded the woman then?" Lexa demanded, flying out of the bed and pulling on her trousers.

Clarke turned, glaring back at her defiantly.

"Whether I did or didn't is not the point. It's about how you treat me. You were all over that redhead! You keep insisting that this is just physical but then you acted like that with Niylah! You can't have it both ways Lexa. Either we are something or we aren't."

Lexa calmed suddenly, appearing remorseful now.

"Clarke I told you. I am the Heda. I can't allow myself to indulge in that way. This is the most I can offer. I am sorry if you felt I disrespected you. I did not intend that."

Clarke lifted her chin to gaze up at her.

"Then what did you intend because I'm confused?"

Lexa shook her head and closed her eyes for a split second. When she opened them again they were facing piercing blue eyes that seemed to look through her.

"I don't know. Not to hurt you. This - this is all I can have. My responsibility will always be to my duties first and foremost. That is how it must be."

Clarke seemed to be studying her as if thinking deeply about it.

"You're a liar Lexa. You were jealous of Niylah. If that's all we are then it wouldn't matter to you if I was with someone else. Oh and I didn't go to her last night. I spent the afternoon drinking with Anya in a tavern. I don't even know where she's staying. I didn't ask."

Clarke pushed past Lexa and exited the room, heading off to train with Anya and Lexa was dumbfounded. Anyone else would have been struck down for speaking to the heda in such a way. What was it with the sky girl and Lexa's weakness for her? She allowed her to talk to her as no other would.

  
For the next few days as they travelled, Lexa and Clarke barely spoke. Anya had noticed the quietness from their tent in the evening and knew that they still had not resolved the argument.

Not that Lexa hadn't tried. Anya had witnessed her trying every trick in the book to get back onto Clarke's good side. She had brought her gifts, tried sweet talking her, tried apologising to her when she thought no one else could hear. She even tried sparring with one of her fiercest warriors when she knew the blonde was looking to show off her strength but Clarke rebuffed all her advances and her mood became bitter and sullen again.

  
Anya trained with Clarke each day and she was focussed and gaining in skill fast. They sparred with wooden sticks, the wood clacking together as Clarke defended yet another attack. She was learning very fast indeed.

When they finished Lexa walked up behind Clarke.

"You are giving away your intentions before you strike. Try not to signal where you mean to strike next time."

Clarke turned her head at Lexa's whisper and Anya saw her react to her proximity. Despite her determination to make Lexa work for her affections, she was giving in again and Anya knew that it wouldn't be long before she saved. Her attraction to Lexa was too strong.


	13. Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to get back in Clarke's good books after their argument and things get steamy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains explicit smut

"So tell me more about skaikru's former chancellor and his one child policy. What if someone gave birth to multiple children at one time?"

"It never happened," Clarke replied dryly.

She was in Lexa's tent, late one night and Lexa was asking her constant questions as she read an old book Anya had loaned her, sitting back on the bed, propped up by a pillow.

"But if it had, what would have been the outcome?"

Clarke sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Like I said, never happened. I know what you are doing by the way."

"What am I doing? We are just talking about your people."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're trying to distract me from reading so that you can talk about my people and then you were going to somehow bring up the Niylah thing so that you can get me to talk about it. I've said all I'm going to."

"I merely wanted to talk about justice and how your people exact it. It seems unfair to punish someone for having multiple children in one pregnancy when it is beyond their control. But then sometimes the punishment doesn't fit the crime."

"There it is," Clarke said, flicking a page over, "you think I'm punishing you unfairly."

Lexa quickly sat on the bed beside Clarke.

"Since you brought up the topic, do you think your punishment fair in this matter? I have apologised about my behaviour and explained my position. I have not lied to you about my intentions and you chose to accept my advances. Should I not be allowed to make amends?"

Clarke glanced up at her. Lexa was trying her best to be nicer. It was probably the best she was going to get.

"Are we heading by Arkadia on this route because I can't be seen there?"

Lexa quietened her tone.

"No Clarke. Do not be afraid. I will not allow any harm to come to you."

Clarke closed her book and put it down. She sat up and turned sideways, crossing her legs under her and Lexa mimicked the action so that they were face to face as they sat on the bed.

"Niylah was someone who I used to go to when I ran away from my people. I had been completely alone for many months and she just - she was there and I just wanted someone."

"You don't have to explain," Lexa said softly. "I was too harsh in my judgment. I understand wanting the touch of another when you feel like there is no one you can trust."

"I know you do," Clarke said in a low voice, "and you're right, I did choose to sleep with you, to fulfill my own needs but even if we can't have more than sex, I want to at least be the only person you are sleeping with."

Lexa brushed back Clarke's hair from her face.

"Clarke, I have not slept with another since meeting you. Why would I need to when what we have is so good?"

Clarke smiled and Lexa felt relieved to have finally talked to her properly.

"So so good," Clarke teased leaning forward.

Lexa sensed the change in her mood and moved in to kiss her, pushing her back down on the bed. She placed herself on top of Clarke, kissing her gently, opening her mouth to allow Clarke's tongue to slip inside.

"Clarke," Lexa said pulling back for a second, "I am sorry for how I acted and for being unable to give you more. I do respect you. More than you know."

Clarke's hands were still cupping Lexa's face as she gazed up at her.

"I know Lexa."

Lexa smiled warmly at her and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips. She gazed back down at her for a second before returning to her Clarke's lips again and remaining there this time, moving her head to one side as she continued to kiss her.

  
"Oh God!"

Lexa was fucking Clarke with intensity, a strap around her waist as she plunged into her on the bed under the covers Clarke hadn't even known such devices existed and had thought the suggestion rather strange but when Lexa had entered her, she had been happy she had agreed to using it.

She wasn't too rough but was moving fast now as Clarke accomodated her and it was a new experience for Clarke to experience this with Lexa. She slowed down, teasing Clarke, moving in and out with purpose, her hand in Clarke's hair, softly brushing her fingers through it.

Though Clarke was enjoying it, Lexa withdrew and whispered in her ear.

"Want to try something else? Something I really enjoy?"

Clarke nodded, barely able to even focus on what she was saying and watched as Lexa discarded the strap and brought herself up to straddle Clarke. She pressed her centre against Clarke's and begin to move against her with purpose, rubbing her entrance along Clarke's and Clarke shuddered at the sensation.

They were eye to eye and Lexa was moving deliberately slow teasing her with long rubs and moving in small circles against her and it was driving Clarke crazy. Clarke shuddered again, her body reacting to the stimulation and closed her eyes, Lexa staring directly at her as she made love to her. It was hot, doing this. More than hot! Clarke couldn't describe the pleasure it gleaned from her. She released a high moan, begging for more but unable to form words and Lexa rode against her, pushing her back down on the bed and riding against her furiously.

Clarke cried out again and again until she came against Lexa, feeling a spreading wetness between them and it was so good. It was the best sex Clarke had ever had. Lexa shook and slowed for a second as she came against Clarke but then after a moment she began to move against her, moving to entwine one of her legs in Clarke's and began to fuck her again with cries of pleasure.

"Oh God."

Clarke could find no other words as Lexa made love to her like the world was ending, the commander's body twitching against her own.

"Clarke..." Lexa moaned, almost in a whisper. "Oh Clarke... Clarke."

Her name became a chant as Lexa responded to the contact of their bodies moving in unison. It was messy and intense as Lexa pushed her to her limit, both of them laboured with each quick breath and Lexa didn't stop until they had both come more times than they had their entire lives.

When Clarke had her final orgasm, Lexa gave a strangled cry at her moans and her whole body jerked and shook against her, her face taut. Lexa cried louder and whimpered against her before collapsing in a heap on top of her panting.

They didn't speak for several minutes, Lexa with her head placing on Clarke's chest, facing sideways. They both panted in the candlelight, Clarke able to feel Lexa's heartbeat against her own.

"That was..." Clarke whispered.

"It was," Lexa replied.

They both had their eyes closed, too exhausted to move and Lexa just cuddled up against Clarke, her arms around her as she lay on top of her.

Clarke felt Lexa shift a little, burying her head into the side of Clarke's collarbone as if to use her for a pillow and Clarke brought her arms around the sleepy woman, holding onto her.

It was so warm and comfortable. Clarke couldn't remember a time when she had felt so close to someone, like they really needed her. Lexa was totally vulnerable like this, they both were and this was the Lexa that Clarke found impossible to walk away from.

They fell asleep holding each other and Clarke thought that it was so much better that they had discarded the device. It felt so much more intimate to really experience Lexa herself and not something else.


	14. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events take a turn for the worse when Lexa and Clarke stumble upon the aftermath of a massacre.

Clarke didn't know how to reconcile her feelings about Lexa. She could tell they were getting close to Arkadia, though Lexa had insisted they would be travelling around it. Still Clarke kept her hood up, covering her hair as she rode beside Lexa. Lexa glanced at her every now and then and they shared secret smiles.

The sex had been - it had been something else. Incredible. Clarke had woken that morning with Lexa still holding her as she asleep. Clarke had brushed her hair back from her face and was reminded how young Lexa was. She was so powerful as the commander that it was easy not to see that she was after all just a person, with the same feelings and desires as anyone else.

"Worrying about being seen by your people?" Lexa asked.

"Wondering if they are still my people. I haven't seen them in so long."

"They will always be your people," Lexa reassured her. "You said when you landed on the ground, your rulers had not yet followed. Who was in charge?"

Clarke had not talked to Lexa much about the events during her time with the delinquents. She had never intended to end up responsible for them but her and Bellamy were trying to keep them alive, all of them.

"Bellamy took charge but we both ended up taking the lead."

"Hmm..." Lexa replied. "So you are a leader to your people. You did not make me aware of that but it makes sense given your strength of spirit."

Clarke smiled at her bashfully, realising that Lexa was complimenting her.

"I never intended to take charge. I was just trying to keep us alive."

"In times of great difficulty natural leadership will often emerge. Sometimes unfortunately the wrong leadership like with Cage. Your people were lucky to have you."

Clarke met her eyes and they both smiled and then turned away. Clarke was not used to being praised. Her people had criticised her constantly for the mistakes she'd made. Clarke wondered if they were right. Not all of them had survived and she felt responsible for each time her and Bellamy failed or made the wrong decision.

Their happy moment was cut short when they suddenly came across a field full of trikru bodies. The look on Lexa's face said it all. It was one of true horror. Suddenly Lexa noticed that one was still alive.

"Indra!" she called, getting down from her horse and rushing to her side.

"Heda," Indra gasped.

Clarke followed Lexa and rushed to the woman's side. She hadn't met her before but could tell that she was one of Lexa's respected warriors by how the heda acted.

"I can help," Clarke said. "My mom was a doctor."

Indra suddenly jerked away from Clarke in suspicion.

"You are skaikru. You are the enemy."

"No Indra," Lexa told her, "let her treat you. Skaikru is part of the alliance. Who did this?"

"They did," Indra said, emphasising each word with distaste. "Cage's general, Pike did this. He left me alive to send a message. Skaikru reject the terms of the coalition. This land is now theirs."

Lexa lifted her head as Clarke treated Indra's wounds. She got to her feet and looked to her warriors.

"Send riders to the armies of the twelve clans. In a days time we lay waste to Arkadia and all within its walls."

Clarke heard this with alarm and rushed to Lexa.

"Wait. This can be fixed. Everyone in Arkadia doesn't need to die. This is Cage and Pike's doing. Don't punish my people for their mistakes."

Lexa turned to listen but showed not sign of losing her resolve.

"This is an act of war that must be avenged."

Clarke moved to grab Lexa's arm.

"Please," she pleaded.

Lexa looked at her, a warning in her eyes and Clarke withdrew her hand realising her error.

"Sneak me inside. I'll find him and I'll end him. They'll have to call a new election."

"I have a better idea," Lexa said.

She snapped her fingers and had a prisoner brought before her. It was a tall brunette, who had white paint on her face. The woman was thrown before her.

"She's a spy and assassin for Nia that my people caught tailing us. By law I could have her executed for such an act but I'm going to give you a chance Echo kom Azgeda. Take out the one they call Pike and return to me and I will grant you your freedom. You will deliver a message to Cage. Surrender and we will allow skaikru back into the alliance and he can keep his position. Refuse and all of Arkadia will die."

Clarke shot a look at her surprised she had not chosen just to wipe Arkadia out.

"I agree to your terms heda," Echo said, her gaze flickering to Clarke and then back to Lexa.

"Let her go," Lexa ordered. "Do not fail me or I will put my blade through your heart myself."

Echo gave a silent nod and then turned and headed away.

"Do you think that's wise to trust an assassin?"

"No," Lexa replied gazing at Clarke, "but I trust that she wishes to live and she knows if she fails she will have a price on her head in every clan besides her own. She would be hunted by everyone. Come, let's move Indra were you can treat her wounds fully."

Lexa barked out orders in trigedasleng and had Indra brought to her tent, ordering the warrior woman to let Clarke treat her despite her distrust of the blonde.

"You are Clarke Griffin," Indra said suddenly, as Clarke tended to her wounds.

"How do you know her name?" Lexa demanded.

Indra glanced at her heda, still holding her injured shoulder.

"Her mother spoke of her. She asked me if I had seen any sight of her. She searches for you."

"How is she?" Clarke asked.

"She is well but your father is being held hostage by Cage and she must do what says or he will be killed. The people do not know and only a trusted few are even aware of his existence. She works with Kane to find a way to free him."

Clarke inhaled sharply. So her dad was being held captive.

"You will tell no one that she is here with me, not even her mother," Lexa commanded sternly. "That is an order."

"I will not say a word," Indra replied.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

"I did not do if for you," Indra rasped. "

"Either way I'm still grateful."

Clarke finished dressing the wound and Lexa dismissed Indra, calling in some of her people to take her the medical tent to recover. Once they were alone Lexa just glanced at Clarke with a sullen expression, the weight of the world on her shoulders.


	15. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change rapidly for Clarke as events progress.

"But how can you know it will work? I mean Echo was here to kill you."

Clarke and Lexa were lying in bed that evening after another night together. Clarke lay on Lexa's abdomen as Lexa brushed back the blonde's hair, caressing it softly with her fingers.

"This is our best option. If it doesn't work then we consider another. Worrying about what you cannot control will only bring you pain."

Clarke glanced up at Lexa, her face a mixture of affection and concern.

"I guess you're right."

"Are you thinking about your father?"

Lexa continued to run her fingers through Clarke's soft hair as she spoke.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Clarke replied. "Do they even know I'm alive? Do they think I'm dead?"

Lexa watched Clarke struggle with her concerns wishing she could ease them.

"One day you will see them again. I will make sure of it."

"You promise?" Clarke asked with a smile.

"I will do my best."

Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa on the lips, lingering there. She gazed into Lexa's eyes when they parted and found them full of wonder and affection.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

  
A Day Later

"What did you do?"

The heda was bloodied and dirtied after fighting off Pike's rebellion, her war mask smeared and fading. When Pike had been murdered by Echo inside Arkadia, his followers had been enraged and had captured one of the Trikru villages. Lexa had gone herself with a group of warriors to remove them and rescue her people and had been successful but she had not returned alone.

Cage had agreed to return to the alliance but not help calm his people down and had stood back and watched, leaving Lexa to deal with armed sky people with swords and spears.

Cage stood beside her and as soon as Clarke saw him she knew what had happened yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Clarke didn't repeat the question. She only focussed on Lexa, silently begging for it not to be true.

"What you would have done. Saved my people."

"What about me?" Clarke asked.

"I'm sorry. It was part of the deal."

"You made the right choice commander," Cage told Lexa with a triumphant smile.

"What did he offer you?" Clarke said, shaking her head. "How did he even know I was alive?"

"Bellamy told me," Cage said, "to bargain for the life of his sister and Lincoln. Pike was going to execute them and Echo gave him a bargaining chip. A very good one."

Lexa kept her expression neutral, trying to act as if she didn't care.

_Maybe she doesn't_ Clarke thought. _Maybe she was just using me all along._

Clarke didn't want to believe it but the pain of betrayal stung in her chest and it hurt more than she could have even imagined.

Lexa gestured and two of her warriors grabbed Clarke and Anya rushed over, having just returned from battle. She stood beside Clarke.

"What is this?" she asked.

Clarke shook her head slightly but still didn't look away from Lexa.

"Your commander's made a deal for Cage to surrender and rejoin the coalition. I'm to be handed over to Cage to be executed for my crimes but you don't care about that do you?"

"I do care Clarke," Lexa replied, "but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first."

"Please don't do this," Clarke whispered moving closer.

"I'm sorry Clarke. The deal is done. This is how we have peace."

Clarke looked at her heartbroken and dismayed, still pleading with her not to do this.

"May we meet again," Lexa said turning her back on Clarke and walking away her warriors dragged her away struggling.


	16. What You Can't Take Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is held captive by Cage, Anya expressed her anger at Lexa's decision and Lexa is wracked with guilt over her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leave you all there without the next chapter so here you go. After this I really should sleep. Enjoy!

"Of all the places I thought I would find you, by the commander's side was not one of them and yet somehow I knew you had survived Clarke."

Clarke was in a cell in Arkadia in chains when Cage Wallace visited her. She'd been in there for days, each time the door opened wondering if that was when they would drag her to her execution. Or maybe they would just show up one night and do it privately. Everyone already thought she was dead after all.

Clarke didn't reply to Cage's rambling. He was smug about her capture, his hatred for her evident in his eyes.

"I hear the commander likes to bed pretty women like you. Did she convince you she was on your side? She played you for a fool."

Clarke didn't look at him, trying not let him get to her but every time she thought of Lexa she felt an anger deep within her hear. Anger at her betrayal. Anger at her pretences that she had ever cared about her and anger at herself for letting herself be blinded by her feelings for Lexa.

"Don't worry Clarke. Your day will come to face your punishment but not yet. I want you to suffer first for what you did. You'll spend the rest of your life in this cell and it will be a short one."

He struck her across the face and then turned and left as he did every time he saw her.

A few minutes later she heard the slot open for food to be pushed through.

"Psst Clarke."

Clarke turned her head at the familiar voice.

"Emori?"

She rushed over to the door, able to hear but not see the woman.

"Yes. I got myself on prison duties to get a message to you. They are working on a way to break you out. Hold on. We'll get you out of here."

"Who's they?" Clarke asked.

"Your mom, your friends. They all know you're here. Bellamy told them what he and Echo did to save Octavia and Lincoln. He wasn't given a choice."

Clarke frowned. She had guessed as much but it still stung how freely he had given up her location to Cage.

"I have to go," Emori said quickly. "The guards are coming."

Clarke slumped back down on the cold floor, leaning against the wall.

_How did my life get to this_ she thought.

  
"Did you see her? Is she okay?"

Emori walked into the infirmary and urged Abby to hush her voice and follow her. They walked to a room and when she opened the door, Kane, Bellamy, Echo, Raven, Murphy and Monty were all there.

Abby glared when she saw Bellamy and Echo and turned to Emori.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Emori replied, "but I couldn't talk long. I gave her the message. She know we mean to rescue her."

"What about Jake?" Kane asked. "We still haven't found where they are hiding him.

"We have," Raven said quickly. "Monty and I hacked into the security system and there's a secret room on the ark, just behind the chancellor's quarters. There's power running to two doors in that room and yet it isn't on the Ark schematics."

"Jake often said there could be secrets in the Ark's design we weren't aware of," Abby said. "Can we unlock it?"

Raven grinned.

"Absolutely but Cage is planning to send me to Polis to be their lackey in a few days as part of the alliance. We better move fast."

Kane rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Is there a way to access Cage's room from under the floor? He's bound to have guards protecting it.

"Under the floor panels no," Raven replied, "but there's vents above it. Tight space thought. Who's gonna crawl all that way just to get in there."

Marcus Kane glanced at Bellamy and the boy's eyebrows rose.

"Octavia?" he exclaimed. "No. I just bargained for her life. I'm not going to put her in danger again."

"It's your fault that Clarke is in danger. The least you could do is help rescue her father," Abby replied with a glare.

"The fault is not all Bellamy's," Echo said suddenly. "I am the one who gave him the information so that he could save his sister. I am as much to blame."

Abby looked at her. It hadn't escaped her attention that Bellamy and Echo seemed to have something going on between them already. Nor had she been blind to how Murphy and Emori reacted. Unlike Bellamy she didn't trust Echo after only meeting her a few days before. She was an assassin. She would have to be a fool to trust her.

"We need to work out the details," Marcus said. "Figure out how to get Clarke out and get her away from Arkadia. Then we can focus on rescuing Jake. Clarke is the priority. Cage wants to punish her for his father's death. He could execute her at any time."

"Okay," Monty said. "So lets rescue Clarke. How do we do this?"

  
The night Lexa walked away from Clarke was one the worst she had ever experienced. Guilt gnawed at her and the look of betrayal and hurt on Clarke's face haunted her. She knew that Clarke would find a way to survive. She had faith that she would for she was strong and had allies inside Arkadia who would protect her but just the possibility of her death bothered her more than she could ease clear with reasoning. Her thoughts were clouded and she felt remorse like she had never experienced in her entire life.

So when Anya entered her tent that night to show her anger at Lexa's decision, Lexa turned her back on her teacher, unable even to meet her eyes.

"You could have done this differently," Anya said.

"No I couldn't have."

Lexa wished with all her heart that Anya would just leave her alone but she didn't even have the strength to tell her to leave.

"You have lost a valuable ally today. Cage will never be as trustworthy or as willing to work for peace. He will stab a knife in your back the first chance he gets."

"I know. I did what I thought best for my people. Now we can have peace."

Lexa tried to walk away, pretending to look at her maps and scrolls but Anya followed.

"Clarke trusted you. She confided in you. You bedded her and then cast her aside for execution. I do not even recognise you."

Lexa clenched her jaw together, trying to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside her. She was a master at this but somehow she felt now as if she was failing.

"I am ashamed to call you my second," Anya told her. "You have sent her to her death."

"She will not die," Lexa said, shaking her head. "She is strong and intelligent and her people will free her."

"And what if you are wrong?" Anya said angrily, "her blood will be on your hands."

Lexa had her hands placed on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes unable to even consider it.

"I will always be loyal to my heda," Anya said, "but Lexa, the girl I trained to be a wise and strong leader, I do not know her anymore and I will not forgive her for this."

Anya turned and strode out of the tent and Lexa let a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away but more followed and she found herself breaking finally, weeping for the loneliness and regret she felt in that moment.

_Clarke, what have I done_? she cried. _I never wanted to hurt you._

For the first time since she had been commander, Titus's words about being alone and it being weakness meant nothing to her for she had felt stronger with Clarke than she ever had alone. For the first time in her life she no longer believed those words.


	17. When I Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Few Weeks Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your comments over the last few chapters ☺

A Few Weeks Later

Clarke sat on top of the rover, her hair wavy and a short length, her blue eyes staring up at the sky. She smiled for just a second enjoying the moment. The moment was ruined when her friends returned and asked her what she was doing.

"Nothing," Clarke said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the vehicle.

She had been in hiding for some time since her friends had broken her out, only able to see her mom for a few minutes before having to leave again. Bellamy had given her a radio this time, making sure she kept in contact and checking in with her to resupply once in a while.

"Leave her be," Emori joked. "It's tiring for us criminals on the run."

Emori was joking because of course she was no longer on the run. She stayed at Arkadia and Cage did not know who had broken Clarke free.

"There you go," Bellamy said, handing her the supplies he had stashed away in a nearby bunker and recovered for her. "That should keep you for a while."

"Any word on my dad?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy shook his head. "We thought he'd be in there Clarke but he wasn't. We still can't find him. We checked every room on the Ark.

"What if he's not on the Ark?" Clarke said, suddenly getting an idea. "What if he's being held somewhere out here?"

Bellamy considered this.

"It would be the best way to make sure no one could get to him so that he could keep blackmailing your mom. If he is out here, we'll find him. We won't give up but you have to leave that to us. It's not safe for you here."

Clarke nodded and they hugged briefly and separated. Bellamy would always be her friend no matter what happened. Clarke turned and headed away from the rover and back into the woods with her supplies in a backpack, hearing it drive away as she left.

_Back to this again_ she thought. _Back to being alone_.

Clarke hadn't even visited Niylah. She didn't want to. It would only remind her of Lexa and of her angry, broken heart. She didn't want anyone else to even touch her.

  
Lexa returned to Polis after the events in Arkadia on a grim note. Anya still wouldn't speak to her beyond formalities and she was tormented by her guilt. Still she was the heda and she told herself that her responsibilites must be attended to even if she didn't feel like being in charge of anyone right in that moment.

The arrival of the sky girl Raven Reyes did not help matters. She arrived just days after Lexa did and it was obvious immediately that Raven had not come to Polis willingly but because Cage had threatened her if she didn't.

"Raven Reyes of the Sky People," Lexa said formally, but without even a note of warmth in her voice, "we welcome you to Polis. I hear your talents are greatly valued."

"Obviously not that valued," Raven replied dryly, "or I wouldn't be here. Where do I put my stuff? I'll work for you because I was ordered to but don't think I'm gonna be smiling about it."

Lexa would have normally either employed charm, wisdom or a show of strength to curb the girl's temper but it reminded her so much of Clarke's rebellious spirit, though Clarke was not quite the same.

"Anya, show her where she will be working and her private quarters."

Anya glanced at Lexa, her gaze cold and unforgiving.

"As you command, heda."

Lexa pressed her lips together and darted her eyes away to the side as soon as Anya turned away from her, never feeling more alone than she did in that moment.

It was then that a messenger entered with news. She got up from her throne immediately at the sight of him.

"Did you find out?"

"Yes heda," the young man replied, "our spies say that she escaped and fled Cage with the help of some of her friends."

Lexa was flooded with immense relief, her shoulders sagging.

"Send riders to find her. Bring her to me," she ordered firmly. "She is dangerous and will resist. Be prepared to fight her but do no harm her. Do you understand?"

The man nodded and left her throne room and Lexa sat back on it with a sigh and remembered when she had realised she had begun to care for Clarke.

  
It was one morning when Lexa had been talking with her over her war table. They had argued over Lexa's beliefs about leadership and Clarke had fought back.

"Is it our way Clarke. It always has been. A heda rules absolutely. Elections would not work for my people. They believe in the flame absolutely and only the strongest warrior can be chosen by the spirit of the commander."

"You know that I'm right!" Clarke demanded. "Having a bunch of kids fight each other to the death is just savagery. There has to be a better way. You can't just keep doing it."

"Yes I can," Lexa said with a huff walking away from her.

Clarke had followed and had pushed the issue and Lexa had said some things she hadn't meant about the sky people's ways and how they weren't much better and called Clarke a hypocrite.

"I may be a hypocrite Lexa but you're a liar."

Lexa had lifted her head, raising an eyebrow in surprise. She was unaccustomed to be talked to in such a way even though she had grown used to Clarke's challenges to her ideas.

"You felt something for that man you executed. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all but I see right through you."

Clarke had backed Lexa all the way back into her war table and she had not even tried to stop her.

"Get out," she rasped.

"Make me," Clarke replied, her eyes flickering down to her lips.

She had kissed Lexa and pushed her back against the table. They had made love right there and then and Lexa had never felt more helpless and yet wondrously happy in her entire life.

Afterwards they had calmed down and Lexa had tried to make amends.

"I know that you think our ways are harsh but this is how we survive," she had whispered.

Clarke had gazed into her eyes deeply and replied simply,

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that."

Clarke had turned away for a second, buttoning up her trousers, her eyes lowered thoughtfully and Lexa realised then that she had fallen for her. Her words hit Lexa hard. All she had ever known was survival and duty. It had never occurred to her that she might deserve more. She had been sleeping with Clarke and telling herself that it was about fulfilling her needs but she had wanted something more all along. She leaned in and kissed Clarke as soon as she turned back to face her and knew that she wasn't getting out of feeling this way anytime soon.

That had been the same day she had betrayed Clarke to Cage. In one day she both realised her feelings for Clarke and destroyed any chance she had of Clarke ever returning them. Clarke would never forgive her. Lexa didn't expect her to. She only wanted to ensure her safety now. She had gambled with her life and she would never forgive herself for such a mistake even though strategically she had know it the best option for her people.

_As long as she's safe_ Lexa thought. _Maybe she might understand if I explain. Maybe there's still hope._


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya gets used to the new arrival to Polis and Lexa realises that she may never be forgiven by Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments. Just a reminder all hate comments will be deleted. 
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Sis em au na gyon up - Help her up

Anya had been dismayed at Lexa's move to hand over Clarke but not surprised. She had always been capable of making the most difficult choices. She had hoped her words would make Lexa see what she had done but Lexa merely seemed withdrawn and sullen. She acted as she was supposed to in her role as heda but her tone was cold.

The new addition to Polis, Raven Reyes seemed to want nothing more than to get on with her work. She repaired the elevator, worked on what little infrastructure they had and came up with solutions to problems.

Anya was ordered to keep guard over her and suspected that Lexa just didn't want to have to look at her teacher's disapproving face.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" Raven groaned as she climbed under the big machine she was building.

She had said it was a vehicle and would allow for quicker travel between Polis and Arkadia. It was raised on chains and she was underneath it with a metal tool in her hand, her face smudged with oil.

"I was given an order."

Raven pulled herself up from under the car and got to her feet.

"Do you always do what you're ordered to?"

Anya narrowed her eyes slightly but showed no sign of emotion.

"You are here because you were ordered are you not?"

Raven scowled and Anya watched as she returned to her work. She spent most of her time guarding the woman but she rarely talked to her and she knew little about her other than she seemed to have an intelligence beyond anyone she had ever met before. Anya found her relatively fascinating to watch as she worked.

  
Clarke was travelling through the dark of the woods when a handful of warriors set upon her. She fell on her back but fought back hard, throwing dirt in one of their faces and slashing at another with her dagger as she soon as she could. She scrambled away but they chased her and that was when a dart hit her in the neck. She stumbled and pulled it out, trying to get as far away as possible from her attackers but a bag was slung over her head as she stumbled and passed out.

When she awoke they were taking her somewhere. She could hear them talking in trigedasleng and her hands were bound. She tried several times to escape, almost drowing one of them after strangling him with the rope. They had to hit her to stop her and eventually they managed to get her to their destination.

She was pushed down to the floor several hours later and all she could see was sunglight through the bag. When it was lifted she blinked and a figure was standing over her. The figure came into focus and then she saw who it was and she clenched her mouth shut, steeling herself.

Lexa stood over her, looking as regal as ever, her throne behind her.

"Hello Clarke."

As soon as Lexa saw Clarke she was both relieved and angry at the state her guards brought her in. She had known Clarke would struggle but she was covered in dirt and her face was marked with cuts and grazes.

"I asked you to bring her to me unharmed."

"She didn't come easy heda," one of her warriors replied.

Lexa forced herself to reign in her anger.

"I expect not. Sis em au na gyon up."

Clarke glanced around as the two men dragged her to her feet and Lexa rushed forward to remove the gag from her mouth.

"I'm sorry but it had to be this way," Lexa said fumbling to remove the cloth, "I had to ensure you didn't fall into the wrong hands and that you were safe."

Clarke just stared at her, a murderous look in her eyes and the second the gag was remove she spat in Lexa's face and started thrashing, the warriors dragging her away as she screamed.

"You stupid bitch. You wanted to save me. You sent me to my death. I hate you. I'll kill you."

Clarke's rage was so intense that even Lexa who was used to aggression was shocked by it. She wiped the spit from her face and turned on her heels and headed to her balcony silently. She gazed off into the distance, her heart breaking with the realisation that she had done this to Clarke and that Clarke would never forgive her. She had lost her forever.

  
"What's going on?" Raven asked looking up from work.

Anya and her both heard the yells. Anya turned and walked towards the sound, Raven following her.

Raven watched as Clarke was dragged down the hallway screaming.

"Hey. Get your hands off her!"

Raven rushed to chase them but Anya wrapped her arms around her waist and dragged her back.

"Get off me!"

"Don't be foolish sky girl. Think where you are. Clarke is alive. If Lexa meant her dead she would be already. There is much you don't know."

Raven stopped struggling but Anya did not remove her arms.

"Like what?" she asked, turning her head back curiously.

"Never mind that. I will talk to Lexa and find out what is happening? You may join me but do not speak out of turn to her. She could have you kicked off the tower for even looking at her the wrong way."

Anya's voice was low as she whispered in Raven's ear and the brunette felt something stir in her body at her proximity. Anya pulled away, releasing her.

"Follow me," Anya said firmly.

  
Lexa did not feel in the mood to talk so when Raven and Lexa entered her throne room, she knew that it was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Anya. Raven," she acknowledged, walking over and sitting down on her throne.

"Heda," Anya replied, "we saw Clarke in the hall. Is she your prisoner again?"

_No_ Lexa thought._ I don't want that._

"In a sense she is," she replied. "I heard rumours that Nia is aware of her existence and was searching for her. I brought her here to protect her but she was unwilling to talk."

Anya observed Lexa carefully. To an outside observer she was a picture of strength but to Anya who had known her for a very long time she looked defeated.

"Wait. You're the one who handed her over to Cage aren't you? Clarke wouldn't even talk about it before she left but I could tell she was pissed."

Lexa glanced at Anya with a murderous look.

"Anya, Get her out of here."

Anya shot a look between Raven and Lexa seeing that Lexa was on the edge of losing her temper completely. Anya quickly led her away, grabbing her arm, much to Raven's annoyance.

"Quiet," Anya said once they were outside as Raven started to rant about Lexa. "You have no idea how dangerous it is to challenge the heda. Clarke was the only person she ever allowed to do so."


	19. Don't Want to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself a prisoner again but sees an old friend and Lexa and Clarke talk.

Clarke expected to be thrown in a dungeon after disrespecting and threatening the commander so blatantly. Instead she was shut in a large, comfortable room of her own with a bed, a tub of hot water for her to bath in and large bed.

She was enraged not only at Lexa but at how her own heart had betrayed her, beating faster at the sight of Lexa. Every time she closed her eyes at night she craved Lexa but each time the memory of her betrayal interrupted her feelings leaving her perpetually both hurt and confused.

She eyed the tub, knowing how amazing it would feel to sink into it. She was a prisoner anyway. She might as well use it.

  
After her bath, Clarke put on a gown, her hair still wet and there was a knock at the door. At first she thought it was Lexa and readied herself to give her hell but then Anya announced herself and Clarke shook her head and told her to enter.

Anya entered with Raven by her side.

"She wished to see you," Anya said, "but I must still escort her."

Raven rushed over to hug Clarke and they embraced fondly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Raven said, pulling back. "Well not exactly okay. You're the commander's prisoner so..."

"She is lucky she is not dead after what I heard she did."

"What I did?" Clarke protested. "What about what she did!"

Anya met her eyes calmly.

"I know Clarke. I understand your anger at the betrayal. It was not my decision to make but she knows I disagree with her choice."

Clarke darted her eyes away from Anya, calming down as she saw the genuine empathy in Anya's eyes.

"Betrayal? What were you two friends or something?"

Anya and Clarke shared a look uncomfortably.

"Something like that," Clarke replied, trying not to think of how Raven would react to knowing just how close her and Lexa had been.

  
A week passed by and Clarke refused to even see Lexa but one day she entered anyway.

"What part of I don't want to see you was unclear?"

"I respected your wishes for a week Clarke but I travel in the morning and you are still my prisoner."

Clarke glared at her.

"You really think things are going to go back to the way they were? That I am going to sleep in your tent again and tell you about my culture?"

"No," Lexa replied in a low voice, "but people believe you to be my prisoner for that purpose and-"

"And it will make you look weak if I'm seen to be not honouring our arrangement."

Lexa sighed but did not break eye contact.

"I know that you will never trust me again. I know that I betrayed you and that it's unforgivable but I truly wish you no harm and if Cage finds out you are in my possession after what I did..."

Clarke walked over to Lexa so that she was eye to eye.

"What you did worse than anything Cage ever did to me? At least he doesn't pretend to be on my side."

Lexa didn't try to defend herself but Clarke could see something burning in her eyes. She looked hurt and that only angered Clarke more. She had no right to feel hurt.

"I'll go with you to keep up appearances for the sake of my people and the coalition but things will never go back to how they were between us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lexa replied quietly. "Whatever you wish Clarke. Anya and Raven will be travelling with us too so you need never even talk to me beyond formalities."

"Good," Clarke replied dryly. "Now get out and leave me alone. I don't want to see you for another second that I don't have to.

Lexa bowed her head and turned and left without argument. She seemed different from when Clarke had known her before, her cockiness gone, her demeaner more sullen than ever.

When they started travelling Clarke covered her hair with her cloak and found that she was given the same she had rode on before. She rode beside Lexa as ordered but each time the Heda glanced at her she turned away. She has no intention of giving her anything.

When they stopped for the night, she headed to Lexa's tent but went straight to the pile of furs on the floor and her art supplies. Lexa said nothing and seemed to allow her complete space otherwise, still sending someone to guard her at all times when she was out of her sight.

They travelled to the edge of Trikru territory until they reached the shore.

"What now?" Raven asked Anya as they setup camp on the beach near a small run down pier.

"We wait," Anya replied.

  
Clarke noticed that Lexa seemed agitated as they waited on the beach. The sky was getting dark and they were waiting for someone but she didn't know who.

"Why so on edge Lexa?" Clarke asked. "Who are we meeting?"

"The leader of floudonkru. She will send a sea vessel for us." Lexa glanced away to the side. "If she chooses to actually show up," she muttered.

"Let me guess. Another one of you ex lovers. Did you bed her too?"

Lexa glanced at her in horror as if the thought repulsed her and Clarke frowned in confusion.

"No. I would never!"

"Why not? You bed everyone else."

"I guess I deserve that," Lexa replied, "but just so you know, I did already know that Echo was inside of Arkadia and that your friends were too and that they would not let you die."

Clarke pressed her lips together, trying to suppress the anger that grew inside her.

"He could have just put a bullet in my head, the second you handed me over. You were willing to gamble with my life."

Lexa swallowed, her eyes darting away guiltily.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Clarke glared at her fiercly.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Not for this."

They both turned as they heard the sound of a boat engine whirring in the darkness and dim lights shining. A woman stepped off the boat onto the pier, a very beautiful one with long curly hair and brown eyes.

"Oh please tell me that's our ride," Raven whispered.

Anya glanced at Raven who was grinning, her attraction to the other women very evident and furrowed her brow wondering why it bothered her.

Luna stood in front of Lexa, glancing at Clarke and back at Lexa.

"I didn't think you would show up," Lexa said with a note of clear familiarity.

"My curiosity got the better of me. Titus would be furious if he knew you were here. I take it he doesn't."

Lexa shook her head.

"Thought not," Luna replied, "who is your guest?"

"I'm a prisoner not a guest," Clarke said sarcastically, meeting the woman's eyes.

"It's technically true," Lexa said almost so low it was under her breath.

"Hmm," Luna said, "you know we do not follow your laws here. I am happy to accept her as a guest though."

Lexa pressed her lips together and gave Luna a look that said 'please let's just get on with this'.

"You may board but only a small group. There is not enough space for more."

Lexa chose Clarke, Anya, Raven and two of her warriors instructing the others to wait for her return.

Clarke got onto the boat, scanning the vessel curiously. She had heard her father talk about how boats worked, how they stayed afloat and the ways they could be powered but it still felt strange to be actually stepping onto one.


	20. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna talk while Clarke finds herself gaining some attention from a member of floudonkru

When they arrived at the home of floudonkru, Lexa disappeared to talk in private with Luna, leaving Clarke and the others in a room full of strangers who appeared to be be having some sort of party.

"Hi," a young woman said suddenly standing beside her.

The woman was pretty and had a nice smile. She had brown hair and hazel eyes and offered Clarke a drink.

"Um hi," Clarke replied, "thanks."

The woman smiled at her as she took the drink and started chatting to her in a manner that clearly showed her interest in Clarke.

"Woah, looks like Clarke's already got lucky," Raven said, taking two drinks that were offered to them and handing one to Anya.

Anya shook her head and Raven drank down the extra quickly and then moved onto her own. Anya looked over towards the woman flirting with Clarke.

_Lexa will not be pleased_ she thought. _I hope she does not see the poor girl flirting with her._

  
"You said it was a matter of urgency," Luna said, "what is the problem?"

Lexa was in Luna's private study, seated across from her.

"Azgeda are making demonstrations along the border."

"You know I want no part in your wars," Luna said quickly. "If you want my assistance to start one-"

"No," Lexa interrupted, "I want your help to stop one. They have kept a natblida hidden. Ontari, who Nia raised like a daughter, my spies have found she has the blood."

Luna glanced at Lexa understanding now.

"If she has the blood then she has the right to enter the conclave and she may slaughter all the others and gain control after my death. I cannot let that happen."

"Then end the conclave. It is barbaric and you know that Lexa."

"You know as well as I do Luna that I cannot do that. The people would never allow it. They believe in the flame. I came to ask you to take my place, if something happens to me."

Luna scoffed.

"They see me as a coward. They would never follow me."

Lexa frowned. She had thought the same but it was better than the alternative.

"Then give me a better way Luna. You studied as all there was to know about the flame before the conclave. There must be some way around the ascension ceremony taking place as it does."

"The knowledge we have of the flame only tells us that the spirit of the commander will choose the next commander. The conclave was never written as the only way they could be chosen. Perhaps that could be your way around it. You could choose a successor instead."

Lexa frowned. It was cause some outrage especially with Azgeda but if it saved Aden and the other natblidas from going through what she did and stopped Ontari from gaining power it could be worth the risk.

"It could work. Titus would resist as well as Azgeda but I could persuade some of the clans to at least consider it."

"Titus will always resist anything that doesn't fit his world view," Luna said.

Lexa's lip twitched. Luna knew Titus almost as well as she did and she couldn't disagree.

"Who is the girl, Lexa?" Luna asked suddenly, "and don't tell me she's just your prisoner. I know you better than that."

Lexa sighed deeply.

"She is a complication. I made an error, a very bad error that could have cost Clarke her life and I cannot fix it but I wanted her to be safe."

Luna gazed at her, her eyes widening in realisation.

"Oh. That kind of complication."

"She is much more than that," Lexa admitted not looking at Luna now, "I have lost her. I betrayed her to her enemy because I thought it the best for my people."

"Have you told her about what happened in the conclave? About how we were raised?"

Lexa's gaze lowered.

"I have told her what the conclave is and that I had to fight to become the commander but no. I have not told her."

"Maybe if she knew, she might understand why you were able to make such a decision in the first place and she might forgive you."

Lexa looked up, her eyes blazing fiercly..

"I do not deserve forgiveness."

"Forgiveness isn't about what someone deserves. It's about giving them a second chance. If only those who deserved forgiveness received it then there are many who might never redeem themselves."

Lexa smiled slightly.

"Always the philosopher. I have missed you sister."

Luna smiled.

"I have missed you too but you know I could not stay to fight, not after the first round..."

Lexa nodded sadly thinking of their brother that Luna'd been forced to fight to the death.

"I understand."

"There are rooms available for you for the night. I will return you to land before dawn. I suggest you all get some sleep while you can."

Lexa got up and Luna reached for her and hugged her.

"Thank you sister," Lexa replied.


	21. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke struggles with her feelings and Luna asks to speak to her.

When Clarke made out with the stranger in the corner she was only mildly intoxicated and trying to get her head off of Lexa. The girl didn't seem to mind but Clarke felt guilty. This was just a moment's pleasure.

"I can't," Clarke said pulling back, "I'm just doing this to try to get back at someone."

Clarke thought she would get angry at her admittance of the truth but the woman named Livia grinned.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "we can have fun can't we?"

The words resonated in Clarke's mind. Lexa had said something similar in the beginning and suddenly she really didn't want to be kissing Livia.

"I'm sorry," she said, pushing through the gap between them to get away.

Clarke looked up, trying to find Raven and Anya but saw a pair of green eyes focussed entirely on her.

Lexa was staring at her, having clearly seen what was happening. Clarke braced herself for Lexa to get angry or jealous but she just turned and walked towards Anya. Clarke frowned as she thought of the changes in Lexa since she returned. She had been sullen and quiet, limiting conversation to it's bare minimum with everyone and she seemed a far cry from the Lexa that had been so possessive of her when they had first started sleeping together.

Clarke decided to join the three of them Lexa, Anya and Raven, thinking it best to make the most of the evening at least.

"Hey Griff. Who's the hot girl?"

Clarke briefly glanced at Lexa who was avoiding her eyes.

"No one. I wasn't into it."

Lexa glanced at her for a split second and then announced she would go outside for some air and frowned even more.

_What is up with her?_ Clarke thought. _I've never seen her like this. What did she talk about with Luna?_

"Clarke? Could you take a walk with me?"

Clarke turned her head and saw Luna standing next to her.

"Me? You want to talk to me? What about?"

"In private," Luna simply stated.

Clarke glanced at Raven.

"I'll be right back," she said.

  
Luna led Clarke to the top of the rig that was her home and to a solitary corner. Lexa was on the opposite side of the platform far enough away that she didn't even notice their entrance. Clarke glanced at her. She was staring out into the ocean, leaning on some metal railings. She seemed deep in her thoughts as the wind blew her braids gently in the wind.

"Lexa is special is she not?" Luna asked.

Clarke didn't want to offend her, despite her anger towards Lexa.

"I guess you could say that."

"Did she tell you of our history? Of the conclave?"

"You mean how you force a bunch of kids to fight each other to the death."

Luna looked at her very seriously but there was a twitch at the corner of her lips as if Clarke's words had impacted her.

"You don't agree I take it. Neither do I. Neither does Lexa, not really."

"Then why doesn't she put an end to it?"

Luna didn't answer her question and instead stepped in Clarke's space.

"Lexa and I were taken at a very young age. We barely remember our parents. We were trained each day, drilled over and over again to believe it was our duty, that is was our fate. As children we weren't allowed to even question this. Those who raised us, raised us to be leaders, to make the most unthinkable choices necessary for the survival of our people."

Clarke frowned ather words.

"Wait, you were at the conclave?"

Clarke thought back to the tattoo on Lexa's back that she spent such much time tracing.

"Seven circles. You were number eight," she muttered.

"Circles?" Luna questioned.

"Never mind," Clarke said. "How did you survive?"

Luna stepped even closer almost intimidatingly so.

"It's simple. I ran. After I was forced to kill my brother in the first round, I was matched against Lexa in the second and I knew I would win."

Clarke watched her carefully, not wanting to speak as she told her tale. It was beyond unthinkable how they had been raised.

"I am considered a coward among my people," Luna said, "but is it cowardly to refuse to slaughter my own sister?"

"Your sister?" Clarke asked, the reality of what she was saying finally hitting her.

"Most of the conclave were our brothers and sisters. Nightbloods are exceptionally rare but occassionally several are born to one family."

Clarke understood now what she was saying. The conclave... Lexa'd had to fight her own siblings to the death.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clarke asked. "If she wanted me to know I'm sure she would have told me."

"She won't speak of it. It is too painful for her. Just remember in your anger towards her Clarke, she was taught from an early age to kill those she loves for the sake of duty."

Clarke shook her head.

"She doesn't love me. Someone who loved me could have never..."

"Not even if she thought it best for her people. What would you do to protect your people?"

"So I should just forgive her?" Clarke said, raising her voice angrily. "Just like that?"

"No Clarke," Luna replied, "but it might help you understand how she was able to betray you so quickly."

Clarke looked away, not wanting to hear it. She knew there was some logic to Luna's words but she couldn't forgive her, not for what she did. She glanced towards Lexa, wanting to go to her but she resisted and turned away and headed back to her friends, her thoughts whirling with the new information she had received.


	22. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa summons Clarke to her tent and Raven grows frustrated with Anya.

When they travelled back to land the next day, they set off riding along the coast, Lexa's large group of warriors with her. Clarke didn't speak to anyone of what Luna had told her. It has clearly been told to her in confidence and she didn't want to break that but Luna's words played over in her mind.

It was one afternoon when Lexa called her to her tent to ask something about skaikru.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa held up an item, a small music device with headphones.

"Your friend Raven, she left this in here when we were the discussing future developments of Polis infrastructure."

Clarke glanced down at it and back up to Lexa.

"Yeah so."

"What is it?" Lexa asked holding it up.

Clarke sighed as Lexa looked at the device in absolute bafflement. She strode over and put one of the earphones in Lexa's ear.

"It plays music. Here."

Clarke pressed play and loud, angry music started blaring in her ears. Lexa jumped at the sudden volume and pulled the earpiece out in alarm.

"Sorry," Clarke said, "Raven listens to it very loud. Here, this will be better."

Clarke flicked through the playlist and adjusted the volume and Lexa cautiously held up the earpiece.

"This is a good song," Clarke admitted, placing the other earpiece in her own ear. "I always liked this one."

Lexa glanced at her and calmed as she began to listen to it.

"Did you listen to music often on the Ark?" Lexa asked.

"All the time," Clarke said, smiling and Lexa stopped, suddenly gazing at her as Clarke beamed with joy.

The blonde was unaware of her staring at her and Lexa suddenly felt such a need to lean in and kiss her.

_Maybe she wouldn't mind..._ Lexa thought. _No I can't. She must make the decision. I have no right any more._

Clarke glanced at her and her eyes flickered to Lexa's lips and Lexa was sure her heart had all but stopped for a second. Clarke leaned in and kissed her hungrily, as if she craved this as much as Lexa did.

Lexa responsed instantly, unable to quite believe that Clarke was kissing her now. She brushed her fingers softly over Clarke's hair, having missed being able to touch her.

"No," Clarke said yanking back and Lexa shrunk back from her instantly.

"We're not doing this again," Clarke continued. "I can't trust you anymore."

"You can," Lexa pleaded, "I would do anything to make it up to you. Anything you wished."

Clarke shook her head furiously.

"I can't. It wouldn't be enough. I can't forgive you."

Lexa's gaze fell to the floor and the heda appeared crestfallen but did not argue.

"I understand Clarke. It's more than I deserve. Give Raven back her device. Thank you for your assistance in this matter."

Clarke closed her eyes for a split second. It was so hard to stay away from Lexa when she wanted her so much. When she knew how good it would be...

She turned and strode from the tent, only allowing herself to think about what had just happened once she was outside. She had to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding. How could she still feel this way after all that had happened?

"Clarke are you okay?" Raven asked.

Clarke snapped out of it at her friend's words.

"Fine," she said far too quickly. "Just needed some air."

"Hey you found it?"

Clarke looked down at the device in her hand and passed it to Raven with a smile.

"Yeah, you left it in the commander's tent."

"Oh no. Here comes my shadow. I thought I had escaped her."

Clarke turned her head, following Raven's eyeline and saw Anya looking more than frustrated.

"Anya?"

"Yeah. She barely speaks. She just hovers around guarding me day and night."

"She's actually a really great person when you get to know her. Maybe you just haven't tried?"

Raven shoved the device in her back pocket quickly.

"Oh I have believe me."

Clarke felt some compassion for poor Anya. She was just doing as ordered and Raven was likely making her job extra difficult.

"But did you try actually being nice or were you just being smart and sarcastic with her?"

Raven looked guilty now and Clarke knew she had hit upon the problem. Anya was very patient but Raven could hold a grudge forever and she had been forced to work in Polis.

"Okay I'll try harder. I guess I'm here for the foreseeable future so I should make the best of it. Now Luna I could deal with. Shame she didn't come back with us. She was super hot!"

Clarke just smiled in amusement, happy for anything to divert her thoughts from what had happened in Lexa's tents.


	23. A Thousand Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is attacked and Lexa moves into action quickly.

Lexa was pacing in her tent. Clarke had kissed her and it had been everything she'd hoped for and then she'd had it taken away from her again.

She glanced towards the entrance with longing.

_Move on_ she told herself. _Find someone else._

Lexa shook her head at the thought. She knew it would not work. Each time she closed her eyes she only saw Clarke.

She heard a yell suddenly and rushed outside to find they were under attack. Arrows shot into the camp.

"Heda, Azgeda archers," Anya said rushing over, using what cover she could.

Lexa scanning the trees for concealed warriors sure that this was just a rouse to distract their attention while an assassin sneaked in.

"Take Clarke and Raven to safety in the caves. Protect them with your life."

"I will not leave your side."

Lexa spotted movement in the trees. Just as she had thought.

"Go!" she commanded. "I will be fine."

Anya hesistated but obeyed and headed towards Clarke and Raven, leading them away from the danger.

Lexa chased after the assassin, following their movements. They were pursuing someone and hadn't seen her. She was light footed and stalked the figure, keeping her head low.

When she saw them drop down and heard movement nearby she stalked up closer and saw them aim their bow. Lexa edged closer not wanting to give away her position but raised her head just enough over the trees to try to see the target. Lexa drew one of her daggers slowly but when she saw the arrow aimed at Clarke's head she leapt into action and threw the dagger at the assassin. The assassin caught it and threw it back, Lexa dodging then drew his bow quickly.

"Clarke!"

Lexa leapt out and put herself in front of a stunned Clarke, the arrow piercing through her shoulder with sickening force. Clarke caught Lexa as she fell and Anya roared and rushed straight for the assassin, chasing after them before they could escape. When she returned she was covered in blood that was not her own having struck the assassin down.

"Lexa," Clarke gasped, "Why did you do that? Quick, get her to the caves. I need to remove the arrow and stitch up the wound. Bring me my medical bag."

Anya set off running at full speed and returned with her satchel as Raven and Lexa lay the heda down inside a cave.

Clarke went to work instantly on removing the arrow. Snapping the end off.

"I need to pull it out. As soon as it's out press the bandage to the wound hard to stop the bleeding."

Clarke fired orders at Anya who was by her side.

"I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt."

"Just do it," Lexa said, closing her eyes, the pain too much to bear.

"Okay ready?" Clarke asked Anya.

Anya nodded and Clarke pulled out the arrow, Lexa crying out in pain. Anya slammed the bandage to the wound and pressed down while Clarke got out her needle and thread.

"I'm going to have to sew it shut. Try to stay still."

Clarke glanced up at Lexa who was clenching her jaw tightly closed. The concern she felt for her was overwhelming. She had to force herself to focus, working on sewing the wound as soon as she was able.

"You're going to be fine," Clarke told her. "You were lucky."

"I don't feel lucky," Lexa said dryly.

"What were you thinking? He could have killed you? A few inches more and he would have struck an artery and you might have bled to death."

Lexa closed her eyes again as the pain shot through her shoulder. Clarke was more than upset. For a split second she had seen the arrow hit Lexa and had thought the worse and it she couldn't describe how bad it felt. Just the thought of losing her...

"There was no time. They caught my dagger and I had to protect you, whatever the cost."

Lexa glanced up at her opening her eyes for a second. Clarke's eyelashes fluttered at the sight of her green eyes gazing into her own.

"I wasn't going to make the same mistake," Lexa whispered.

She cried out in pain suddenly.

"You need to stop trying to move and rest Lexa. Lay down."

Anya handed her Lexa's coat which Clarke had stripped off before removing the arrow. She placed it underneath Lexa's head as she guided Lexa down to the cave floor.

"Anya, return to camp and inform them I will be staying her for the night. Make sure they know that I am unharmed. Take Raven back to safety and inform Gustus to take your guard duty before you return."

Anya nodded and glanced towards Raven before they both left them alone in the cave.

"Stop moving," Clarke ordered as Lexa tried to sit up, "and in what world is this unharmed?"

Lexa's lips quirked up in slight amusement at her words but she did as she was told, letting Clarke's soft, firm hands guide her back down, one lingering on her shoulder long after it was needed.

"We should stay hidden for tonight," Lexa whispered with her eyes closed, "in case they try again. It's almost dark anyway."

When she opened her eyes she saw a tear roll down Clarke's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked.

"I almost lost you. You risked your life to save me. I thought after Cage I couldn't forgive you but you just took an arrow for me. You could have died."

Clarke leaned in and kissed her on the lips and Lexa's heart soared. Clarke wiped away her tears and pulled back as if embarrassed by her outburst.

"You should return to camp where it's safe Clarke. Anya will stay with me."

"Not a chance," Clarke said shaking her head in determination. "I'm staying right here."

Clarke walked around and lay down beside her suddenly and Lexa didn't know how to react. She put an arm across Lexa's stomach and Lexa exhaled softly happy to feel the warmth against her body after so long. She glanced down at the blonde in her arms and saw her gazing up at her. Clarke kissed her again, letting the kiss linger on her lips and Lexa thought that it was worth a thousand arrows.


	24. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke awaken in the cave and return to camp to plan their next move and Raven grows frustrated with having Gustus' as a bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Mochof
> 
> Yujleda - Broadleaf  
Louwoda Kliron - Shallow Valley Clan

When Lexa awoke, Clarke was resting upon her and sleepily peacefully. Lexa smiled and brushed back her hair from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. Clarke awoke, instantly alert and Lexa knew that people so rarely slept deeply when they were always so focussed on surviving.

"I didn't meant to wake you," Lexa said softly.

"It's okay," Clarke replied, "we should really get you back to camp anyway. Your warriors will get restless if their heda doesn't return soon."

Clarke got to her feet and helped Lexa up to hers, moving to check the wound with deft fingers.

"It's healing fast. I know you said some of your people have black blood but it was still a surprise how black it was. I thought it was an exaggeration. I wonder why it developed that colour. An adaption to the radiation perhaps? Maybe it has unique properties."

Lexa glanced at her. She often slipped into terminology that was beyond her knowledge.

"We should return," she said, "but you will stay by my side at all times. Someone tried to assassinate you and they used Azgeda as a cover."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Most likely Cage has learned that you are here. He knows I will deny it and is trying to murder you secretly. Nia would have tried in Azgeda if it was what she wished."

Clarke frowned as she realised that there was nowhere she was truly safe.

"Clarke," Lexa said, "I will protect you. Have no fear."

The blonde reached up and touched Lexa's face tenderly and then hugged her.

"I know you will."

Lexa whinced as Clarke brushed past her shoulder and she pulled back softly.

"Sorry."

  
When they exited the cave, Anya was standing guard waiting for them. She eyed them but said nothing as they headed back to camp.

The first thing they saw was Raven arguing with Gustus as he blocked her path.

"Will you move already? You don't have to stand so close all the time. Give me some breathing room. Geez!"

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, both amused by the small brunette fearlessly squaring up to the taller man.

"Gustus, Anya will return to guard duty. Mochof."

He glanced at Lexa not appearing happy about the situation but didn't disobey. Raven bounded over and threw her arms around Anya who stiffened at her touch.

"Thank God you are back. I will never complain about you again. I thought you didn't talk much. Trying to talk to that guy is like talking to a wall."

Raven pulled back and Anya's eyes were on her, a touch of red appearing on her cheeks.

"We need to get moving Heda," Anya said, "We are nearing Broadleaf territory. Ambassador Uzac is still in Polis but the leader of Yujleda, Mana would surely wish to know of the attack."

Lexa glanced at Anya.

"No. If we go to Mana and visit Broadleaf as planned, she will see this as weakness and Nia already wishes to make me appear so. We will travel through Broadleaf and to the valley."

"That's Shallow Valley right?" Clarke asked.

"Louwoda kliron," Lexa told her. "They keep to theirselves so it will be a rare visit but it's unlikely we will be followed there. Prepare everyone to move."

"You can't travel yet," Clarke whispered. "You still need time to heal."

Lexa glanced at her, trying to keep up an appearance of strength yet ease Clarke's concerns at the same time.

"I must. You will be beside me."

Clarke smiled suddenly.

"I will."

Lexa's eyes burned brightly with unspoken words and the two of them shared a moment.

"Let's move then."

Clarke nodded and the followed Lexa as she headed for her tent.

Raven glanced at Anya.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird."

Anya turned her head with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"You're right," Raven replied. "It's probably nothing."


	25. Pick Me First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa make up for lost time while Raven discovers the truth. Anya learns more about Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Smut

Clarke moaned out Lexa's name as they made love against the table in her tent. Lexa whinced as a some pain shot through her shoulder but the pleasure she felt as they brought each other to climax far outweighed it.

Clarke held onto her as she worked her to the brink, Lexa kissing the side of her neck as Clarke threw her head back. The blonde cried out and held onto her with her free hand and Lexa orgasmed not long after.

Afterwards, Clarke buried her face in Lexa's skin, resting her head on her good shoulder.

"I've missed that," Clarke said with a smile as she lifted her head.

"Me too," Lexa said, "and when I am fully healed I will show you just how much I missed being with you."

Clarke smile widened into a grin as something wild flashed in Lexa's eyes. Clarke shuffled off the table and pulled up her trousers helping Lexa with her own. She closed the last button on the brunette's trousers but let her hand linger on the fabric and dragged her closer for a lingering kiss.

Lexa lost herself in it, giving all of herself in that moment and she felt Clarke's tongue enter her own mouth as they began again. In seconds they were stripping each other of their clothes and heading straight for Lexa's bed, Clarke on top of Lexa before she even knew what was happening.

  
Anya was outside Raven's tent on guard duty when she heard Clarke and Lexa's loud lovemaking. She wondered if they knew that the whole camp could probably hear them.

Raven flew out of the tent, half asleep and half dressed to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Anya's eyes naturally drifted to Raven's legs as she was wearing only a t shirt and black fitted shorts.

"Who is that? Wait no, that sounds like..."

Raven glanced towards the commanders tent in horror.

"They're screwing each other!" Raven exclaimed looking at Anya for answers. "How long has this been going on?"

Anya didn't need to say anything. Raven often managed to have a conversation all by herself.

"Damn, is that why Clarke was so mad about the whole betrayal thing? Wow now it makes sense why she was so mad."

Anya just watched as she continued to talk without waiting for a response until her patience began to run out and she stepped forward and kissed her.

Raven became silent the second Anya's lips touched her own, too stunned to respond. After a few seconds she felt the brunette respond vigourously and Anya guided her back into the tent, not breaking the kiss.

Raven clung to her as Anya lay her down on the tent floor, letting the brunette roll them over and straddle her. The brunette's eyes were full of mixed feelings, as if this was not just about Anya but about proving something to herself.

"If you wish to stop the time is now," Anya told her, addressing her seriously.

Raven glared at her taking her words as rejection.

"Unbelievable! You kissed me. What is it? Am I not strong enough for you? I'm not a warrior that's it?"

Anya watched her take her words to heart and understood all at once why Raven felt so rejected. Someone had hurt her and she was much more emotionally vulnerable than she pretended to be. It was why the brunette put on such a cocky air and acted as if she didn't need anyone. She was afraid to open her heart to anyone.

Before Raven could run away in anger, Anya gripped her leg, running a hand along her smooth thighs and looked deep into Raven's eyes.

"I want you Raven Reyes but I don't want to be used to prove something to yourself. Tell me why you are really doing this?"

"You kissed me and I was into it. It's not rocket science."

Anya looked at her with compassion and reached behind to let loose Raven's long hair, running her fingers through the luxurious brown waves.

"You are afraid you are not good enough for anyone and that they will leave you. You do not trust anyone with your heart. Why?"

Raven faltered, trying to ignore her questions but she had hit upon the core truth about who she was.

"I've always been picked first for everything. I'm the youngest zero g mechanic in 52 years... but when it comes to love, I'm never picked first. My mom picked booze over my food rations. Finn picked Clarke over me."

Anya saw something switch in Raven, some pride.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Raven said bitterly, "I don't need them."

Anya's soft hand came up to cup her face.

"What do you need?" Anya asked her. "I will happily give it to you."

Raven looked at her, a note of vulnerability in her eyes.

"Just screw me and hold me and never leave," she said.

Anya nodded and wrapped a steadying hand around Raven's waist and lifted her up. She carried her over to the bed and placed her down, climbing on top of her.

"I pledged to protect you Raven Reyes," Anya told her, reaching to touch her face tenderly, "my life is yours and if you wish me to make love to you all night I will."

Raven gazed into her eyes curiously as if just realising something and then grinned as Anya descended upon her and they lost theirselves completely to the moment.


	26. Sweet Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa wake up from a great evening together. Raven isn't sure what to say to Anya and the group ride towards Shallow Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Ai laik heda - I am the commander  
Nou mou chichplei - No more talking  
Ai niron ste hir steda, kom ai - My loved one stays here with me instead.  
Heda min na ai op? - Heda may I enter?  
Min ya op Gustus - Enter Gustus  
Mochof - Thank you  
Ai niron - Loved one, lover, near-one  
Fanas - Fine ass, sexy  
Sha heda. Ai get in chit yu ste tel ai taim yu jok ai saimteim - Yes commander. I also know what you say when you fuck me.

Clarke lounged over Lexa's body with a big smile on her face after an incredible night of make up sex. They were both awake and grinning like idiots.

"We should get out of bed," Clarke said, "We still have a long way to go."

Lexa reached for Clarke as she moved to leave and wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her back.

"Not yet," Lexa murmoured, pressing kisses into her shoulder.

She began to kiss along Clarke's pale skin, making her way along the her neck and then under her jaw. Clarke groaned and pulled away.

"Lexa, you know we don't have time for this."

"_Ai laik heda_. We have time. Everyone else can wait."

"You know I like Heda too but we should already be on horseback and heading for Shallow Valley by now."

"_Nou mou chichplei_," Lexa muttered, placing kisses all over her face ,"_ai niron ste hir steda, kom ai_."

Clarke closed her eyes, too caught up in how beautiful the language sounded in her ears especially the way Lexa said it. She was pretty fluent in trigedasleng by now but no one seemed to speak it with such cadence as Lexa and her plump lips were making Clarke weak at the knees as they pressed to her skin.

"_Heda, min ai na op_?"

"_Min yu op Gustus,_" Lexa commanded pulling the covers up over her and Clarke.

Gustus entered and his eyes flickered to Clarke but he said nothing of her presence.

"Speak Gustus. What is it?"

"There is storm heading our way that will catch us by nightfall. We must move soon if we are to avoid it altogether."

Lexa nodded.

"_Mochof_. Prepare everyone to move. I will get ready."

Gustus left but not before her gave Clarke a suspicious look as if he thought her a bad influence on his Heda.

"I don't think he trusts me," Clarke said, as they both got up to get dressed.

"He doesn't trust anyone," Lexa said, pulling on her pants, "but he is loyal."

Clarke suddenly placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek and she turned her head. The blonde was smiling at her already fully dressed as Lexa pulled on her boots.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"Just for being you. How is your shoulder?"

"Hurts," Lexa said dryly, "but less than yesterday."

Clarke rubbed her clothed shoulder with her fingers and then kissed Lexa on the cheek again.

"Aww my poor baby. I'll have to kiss it better later."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, amused by her strange use of language. If anyone else had talked to her in such a way she would have been deeply offended but she knew Clarke was being affectionate by her tone.

"Kiss it better? Why would that help?"

"Alright if you don't want me to..."

Clarke looked serious for a second and then her lips curved into an amused smile and Lexa smiled in response to the joke.

  
Raven watched Anya with a knowingly smile, feeling giddier than she had in forever. The warrior woman was packing their horses and commanding other warriors. She ordered Gustus to inform Lexa of the storm and Gustus glared at Raven as he walked past but she just ignored him, returning to watch Anya giving firm orders to the camp.

Raven felt a thrill rush through her at the firm tone of Anya's voice. She eyed her in her black leather jacket, with her beautiful braids that hung in her blond hair. Anya moved like she meant business that was for sure. Raven had watched her train with Clarke and knew that it wasn't false confidence.

"Hey? You ready to go?"

Raven hadn't noticed Clarke walking up beside her, Lexa walking past her with a smirk. She turned her head.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm surprised you two could get out of bed. You know the whole camp could hear you screwing."

Clarke's smile disappeared instantly and Raven grinned at her embarrassment, finding it hilarious.

"We weren't..."

"Oh you definitely were. Relax Clarke, I'm not judging. I can totally see the appeal and she did take an arrow for you."

Clarke lowered her eyes, her cheeks growing red.

"Just try to be quieter next time," Raven said patting Clarke on the shoulder. "They could probably hear you all the way back in Arkadia."

Raven laughed out loud as Clarke just blushed furiously. She moved to mount her horse, Lexa already seated on hers.

"What's with you?" Lexa asked, noticing her embarrassment.

"I'll tell you later," Clarke said quickly, "let's get moving."

  
Raven rode beside Anya as they headed towards the valley, not quite sure what to say to her. They had been intimate, more than intimate and Anya had said things and had done things.

_Damn she was hot_ Raven thought. _Best I ever had._

"Are you uncomfortable Raven Reyes?" Anya asked, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Of course not," Raven said, "it was just sex. I've had sex before."

Anya didn't appear affected by her words or if she was she hid it well.

"It is nothing to feel uncomfortable about. I meant what I said. I am yours. You do not need to fear talking to me."

Raven would normally have kept up the pretense but Anya gave herself so openly, so freely. She was braver than Raven in that way.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm not sure what to say. You screwed me senseless for most of the night and swore yourself to me. That isn't my typical Earth experience."

"You don't need to say anything," Anya answered plainly. "I need no reassurances. You choose to be with me or you don't. Worrying about what cannot be controlled is of no use to a warrior. I expect no commitments."

Raven frowned, her lip pouting slightly. The grounders had such a different attitude to her own people. Wick would have demanded she tell him where they stand. Finn would have deflected with a joke or said what she wanted to hear. Anya made no pretences, had no demands. She was just there for her, giving her heart without question as if it was just a choice she had made and was sticking to. Raven was not used to consistency. She usually found a way to push people away but Anya was so strong and silent that none of that would have even worked on her.

"Wanna do it again tonight?" Raven asked, without even missing a beat.

Anya glanced at her quickly.

"Definitely," she said, scanning over Raven's body before returning her eyes to the road.

Raven's heart fluttered and she felt red hot and utterly naked under Anya's gaze. A smile spread across her lips and they rode quietly together, both remembering the numerous things they had done to each other.

  
"You _are_ very loud sometimes but I take that as a compliment."

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed in a frantic whisper. "The entire camp heard us! You could have told me I was that loud!"

Lexa glanced at her sky girl proudly as they rode side by side.

"I thought you knew," she replied. "How could you not?"

A smirk spread across Lexa's lips as she tried to supress her amusement.

"I hate you," Clarke joked.

"No you don't," Lexa said confidently. "But we will try to be quieter. Or rather you will."

Clarke shot a look at Lexa, feigning offence.

"Oh I am so gonna make you pay for that later. The whole camp is gonna hear their heda beg for all she's worth when I get my hands on you."

"Can't wait," Lexa said, still smirking.

Despite her embarrassment, Clarke could see the funny side of it and smiled back at Lexa, her eyes flashing with amusement. Lexa somehow always made her feel lighter, as if the world didn't have to be so serious all the time and she felt happier when she was with her.

"You called me _ai niron_. What does that mean?"

"It means loved one or lover," Lexa replied softly. "It is a term of endearment. I'm guessing you calling me baby meant something similar."

"Oh," Clarke said, pleasantly surprised. "Yes it does. We have a lot of those."

"As long as you do not call me them in public you can use as many as you wish."

Clarke smirked suddenly.

"Okay _fanas_."

Clarke said it low enough that no one heard but Lexa gave her a long look, her eyebrows quirked a little in surprise.

"Anya taught you that I assume."

"_Sha heda. Ai get in chit yu ste tel ai taim yu jok ai saimteim_."

Lexa grinned, her cheeks reddening slightly now. She had been whispering sweet words to Clarke while they'd been having sex not aware that she understood everyone of them.

"It's okay commander," Clarke joked, "I won't tell anyone you said I have eyes as beautiful as the ocean if you don't "

Lexa turned her head, still blushing at having been caught out and they rode on towards Shallow Valley sharing quick glances and secret smiles.


	27. Goufa kom Skafa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke find Shallow Valley has been attacked and find a lone survivor of a the village named Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Goufa kom skafa - Child from hell  
Natblida - Nightblood  
Ai laik natblida seimtaim - I am a nightblood too.  
Chit yu tagon? - What's your name?  
Skairipa - sky murderer  
Em pleni. Yu na breik daun goufa - Enough. You will explain child.  
Goufa - child  
Ai houmon - my wife

"Is this Shallow Valley?"

Lexa's breath caught as she saw the devastation of the valley. Most of the occupants were dead, killed instantly by some unnatural force. Clarke rushed over to something she saw on the ground. A canister.

"What is it?" Lexa asked.

"It's a biological weapon. Someone threw it in here and it massacred them. They didn't stand a chance."

Clarke saw the beautiful, colourful banners all around the place and felt deeply saddened. It had been a happy, vibrant, peaceful place and someone had destroyed them.

"Shallow Valley has no enemies among our people. Who would do this?"

"I don't know," Clarke said in a low voice, "but this is some of our technology. Either Cage did it or he sold it to someone who did. Maybe he wanted to test it's effectiveness."

Lexa looked upwards at the sky, exhaling deeply.

"He wants to wipe us out and take our land for himself."

"My people would never allow this. It's against our laws to use chemical warfare. We should take this with us as evidence."

Raven suddenly noticed something and walked over to observe it.

"These bootprints are from chemical resistant shoes. The steel toes leave a deeper imprint. They were wearing hazmats I bet. Someone came in here to look for something."

Raven pulled out a device to take a sample of the soil.

"Nobody touch anything," Raven told them, "it could still be dangerous. We have to test the soil."

Lexa relayed the command to her people and ordered them to guard at a distance while they investigated.

Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Anya walked around the village, careful not to touch anything. Clarke was just a few feet away from Lexa when she saw a pair of eyes looking at her in the distance.

_It's a child_ she thought in surprise. _She must have survived somehow.  
_

Clarke called to her and Lexa glanced over as the child ran away. Clarke chased her, Lexa immediately calling her back and running after her. Lexa was quicker and caught up to Clarke, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"She's getting away," Clarke protested. "She's all alone out here."

"She's leading us into a trap," Lexa said in a hushed tone. "We must tread carefully."

Lexa stepped in front of Clarke, treading carefully as she headed towards the girl. The girl stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. Lexa narrowed her eyes.

She headed around to one side, guessing there was a trap and the girl rushed at her with a knife roaring. It was then that Lexa noticed the black scratch on the back of her hand.

"_Natblida_?" Lexa said in surprise.

The girl ran towards her and Lexa reacted and disarmed her instantly, knocking the children back to the ground.

"_Ai laik natblida seimtaim,_" Lexa told her. "_Chit yu tagon?"_

"Madi," the girl replied, her grey-blue eyes wide.

Clarke caught up now and Madi glanced at her watch and immediately began to rush towards her in a rage.

"_Skairipa_!"

Lexa held her back with a frustrated sigh, spinning the girl of about twelve years around to face her.

"_Em pleni. Yu na breik daun goufa."_

Lexa kneeled before the child who starting speaking extremely fast in trigedasleng. Faster than Clarke could understand. Lexa listened and spoke to her carefully and the girl glanced at Clarke with a frown and nodded back at Lexa. The heda pointed to Anya and told her to run over to her and wait there and the child obeyed.

"She says it was skaikru who attacked. She knows it was them because they came to talk to the elders weeks ago with strange clothing and technology. One of them wore a device like yours on their wrist."

Clarke frowned, trying to understand why Cage would do this.

"How did she survive?"

"She was hiding in a secret place out in the woods. She saw them pass over where she was hidden in yellow suits and recognised their voices. When they left and she went to find her family the whole village was gone."

Clarke shook her head.

"That's awful. Are we taking her with us?"

"Yes," Lexa replied thoughtfully.

Clarke noticed that she was holding something back and moved closer.

"What is it? There's something else."

"She is a nightblood," Lexa said quietly. "That's why they insisted on concealing her so that no fleimkepa's would find her. We cannot tell anyone of this just now, not until we return her safely to Polis."

"Will you make her train with the others? She's just a child."

"I don't know," Lexa admitted, "I should..."

Clarke leaned in, thinking of brushing back Lexa's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Maybe not. She has already lost so much. Would it really be in her best interest?"

"It's not that simple Clarke."

"I know but let's just think this through before making any decisions."

Lexa nodded and Clarke glanced towards the wild, little girl.

"You know, she kinda looks like you," Clarke said suddenly.

Lexa shot her a frown.

"We look nothing alike. She is a child."

"You look a little alike, you know the brown hair, the scowl..."

Lexa seemed unimpressed by the comparison.

"See. _That_ scowl," Clarke added glancing at Lexa.

"We should move on," Lexa said. "It isn't safe to rest here."

"Agreed."

  
Anya grumbled as she looked down at the child. She was used to training young girls to be warriors and knew just by looking at this one, that she was wild and rebellious by nature. They were the best warriors but the hardest to train.

"What's with you? Don't you like kids?" Raven asked.

"This one will be trouble. I can just tell."

Raven shot her a grin.

"It'll be a good challenge for you then."

She patted Anya on the shoulder and Madi caught sight of Raven and growled when she recognised her clothing as that of skaikru. She yelled something in trigedasleng and rushed for her but Anya calmly held her back.

"See," Anya told Raven as she stopped the furious child from attacking Raven. "Trouble."

As they rode away from Shallow Valley, Clarke saw Madi glaring at her every now and then as she walked with Gustus.

"She's glaring at me," Clarke said. "She looks like she wants to murder me."

Lexa smirked.

"She does but she will not hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told her you were my _houmon_ and that to attack the wife of the heda was a heavily punished crime."

"Sorry, you told her I was your what?" Clarke exclaimed.

"My wife," Lexa said, still highly amused by Clarke's reaction. "It was the best way to ensure your safety."

Lexa glanced at Clarke, smirking as the blonde's eyebrows raised as she thought about it.

"I guess so. Just don't be getting ideas."

"Of course not _ai houmon_."

Clarke chuckled.

"You really like to push your luck don't you?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I fight hard for what I want. Anyone who desires your attentions will have to challenge me for them."

"Oh really? Do I get a say in this?"

Lexa glanced at her quickly thinking she had offended Clarke.

"Of course. I would never assume-" she started.

Clarke burst out laughing.

"I'm just teasing Lexa. I know."

Clarke glanced back at Madi again, the girl still glaring at her ferociously.

"Don't fear Clarke. If the _goufa_ attacks you I will protect you."

"I can handle a twelve year old thank you very much."

"I would hope so else Anya's training has severely declined since she trained me."

"Shut up," Clarke said pretending to sulk but secretly loving Lexa's teasing.

"She just needs guidance. I'm sure she will be reasonable given time."


	28. What You Mean to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi adapts to life outside her village and Clarke and Lexa's relationship grows deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Sha klarke. Ai laik em foduwin skola - Yes Clarke. I'm her best student.

Lexa ran her hand possessively over Clarke's thigh under the table as they ate dinner in the small trikru village south of Polis. They were only a few days away from the capital having travelled for some time. Clarke tried not to react but Lexa's hands were sliding upwards.

They were alone with the village leaders who had invited Heda to dine with them. Gustus, Anya, Raven and Clarke were invited too and Lexa seemed to be particularly frisky that afternoon. She had been stealing secret touches from Clarke all day, acting all business in front of her people but sliding her hand over the back of Clarke's ass more than once when she thought no one was looking.

As Lexa hand slid up higher, Clarke jumped, prompting everyone at the table to look at her. Lexa was extremely amused with herself as she brought her food to her lips. Even the villagers seemed surprised by her quiet chuckle.

"We would have prepared a private hut for your arrival," one of the elders said, "but your visit was unexpected. Our apologies."

"Circumstances changed rapidly but thank you. Your hospitality is appreciated."

The elder nodded and smiled slightly at her and then proceeded to talk to her in detail about all the difficulties the village was having, everything from how far it took them to carry the water each day to the attacks from thieves. Lexa listened patiently taking it all in as she was expected to but Clarke could see that she was used to this. She could only imagine how often she had to sit through lengthy, dull discussions.

Each day Clarke saw Lexa working hard for her people. Battle strategies, war, diplomacy they weren't even the half of it. Lexa had to maintain strength and manage to keep thirteen different clans from killing each other for resources.

She trained every day with Anya, meditated, kept everything running as smoothly as possible and Clarke found she was often in awe of Lexa's ability to command so many people so effortlessly.

And right now that brilliant commander was running her hands along the inside of Clarke's thigh and sending a thrill of excitement through her body. As she felt her fingers begin to move up higher again, Clarke grabbed her hand suddenly to stop her. It was not the place to go any further and she didn't trust how her body was reacting.

Lexa stopped instantly and Clarke felt her hesitate before she entwined her fingers in Clarke's hand and held hands with her under the table.

Lexa kept her eyes forward, still focussing on the conversation but Clarke felt the change in her. She was holding onto Clarke's hand as if for comfort and of just to remind herself that she was there. It was almost sweet.

They let go as the conversation came to an end and said nothing as Lexa was invited to watch some of the young warriors training in the village. Lexa agreed politely, though Clarke could tell she wanted nothing more than to go back to the comfort of her tent.

Clarke returned to the tent instead as Lexa walked away with the villagers, shooting a parting glance at her.

"Skaikru die!"

Clarke jumped as Madi leapt in the tent with her dagger and then burst out laughing at her reaction.

"Madi!"

The little girl lowered her dagger looking sheepish but pleased with herself.

"I take it Anya has been training you again."

"_Sha klarke. Ai laik em foduwin skola_."

"English Madi," Clarke urged.

She had been teaching the girl to speak English as they had travelled and Madi had been difficult at first but had picked it up fast and Clarke was trying to get her to practise as much as possible.

Madi's hatred of skaikru had eased from whatever Anya had said to her while training her and Clarke found her coming to see her more and more, curious about her culture and even more curious about her love of drawing. It turned out Madi loved to learn to sketch from Clarke and Lexa said it was not unusual given that the Shallow Valley had been know for their artistic skills too.

That she was the last of her people saddened Clarke but Madi seemed to be coping well.

"Okay, so we can draw until Lexa returns. I'm guessing that's why you are in here."

"Can you tell me more about Octavia. She was hidden under the floor like me. Is she a great warrior?"

Madi seemed to have connected with Clarke's stories about Octavia the most, clearly seeing something to relate to in them.

"Well last I heard she was training with Indra so I would say so. I wouldn't like to fight her that's for sure."

"I knew it," Madi said, "skairipa is a beast."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the nickname finding it odd that the very words Madi had used when they first met as an insult she now used so positively to describe Octavia.

"Can I meet her? Will she be in Polis?"

"No but maybe one day I'll ask her to visit."

"Would you?" Madi asked as Clarke handed her some paper and some drawing materials.

"If you like," Clarke said with a smile. "I can't promise anything though."

Madi hugged Clarke suddenly, throwing her arms around her and startling her. Lexa entered at that moment and raised an eyebrow as she observed the two.

"Shouldn't you be training right now? Anya is looking for you."

Madi groaned and Clarke just raised her eyebrows as if to say 'you better get moving then'.

"Can I at least take something so I can draw later?"

Clarke smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Just don't give Anya a hard time again. She's a good teacher but you don't want to get on her bad side."

Madi smiled and ran off with the drawing materials and Lexa glanced at her as she headed away.

"She seems to be adapting well."

"Anya talks about her as if she is the child from hell. She says Madi is one of the most stubborn students she ever had, even more stubborn than you."

Lexa smiled and started to pull at her armour to untie it. Clarke rushed over to help. Lexa's shoulder was pretty much healed but Clarke didn't mind helping when she was tired.

"Thank you," Lexa said eyeing her lustfully.

Clarke smiled and looked up into her eyes and saw Lexa's hunger. She seemed to have been more like this recently, like she couldn't get enough time alone with Clarke and craved more.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her, one hand resting on the back of Clarke's head to guide her and they started to fumble to remove their clothes.

"What about Madi? She might walk in," Clarke whispered.

"She won't," Lexa muttered softly, "Anya is mad at her for running off again. She will make her work twice as hard to teach her a lesson in discipline. She'll be too exhausted after that. Trust me I know. Anya taught me that lesson many times over."

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa backwards with her towards the bed.

"We'll have to be quiet."

"I'm not the one who finds that difficult," Lexa said gently.

They fell back on the bed together, still half dressed and Lexa slowed down her kisses, running her hand along Clarke's thighs as if to remind herself that Clarke was still there. Lexa moved her lips with her lover's, her body covering Clarke's own as she just enjoyed the closeness, not in a rush to do anything more.

"I have thought about this all day," Lexa admitted pulling back just a fraction. "Not just sex but this."

Clarke blinked at the soft way she was looking down at her and craned up to kiss her again. Lexa let out a contented sigh as her hands moved along Clarke's hips and up the sides of her body.

"Clarke... I am in love with you," Lexa said pulling back to look at her.

To say Clarke was shocked was an understatement. She had teased Lexa about her slipups in trigedasleng when she had called her hodness and pretended to Madi that she was her wife, though she suspected the child had guessed that it wasn't true by now. But to have her admit it like this... Clarke had never in a million years thought that Lexa truly felt that way for her and yet she had been thinking about it ever since Lexa had taken the arrow for her.

Clarke slipped her fingers under the fabric of Lexa's clothing and traced over the scar on her shoulder.

"I don't expect you to say anything," Lexa said, "not after how I betrayed you. I understand that trusting me again has taken time. I just wanted to say it out loud."

Clarke felt so happy that she could have cried and yet the words stuck in her throat.

"I-I."

"Shh..." Lexa said, putting a finger to her lips. "Let me care for you. You are so selfless with your people. I know how exhausting that is."

Clarke gazed up at Lexa and knew that she was one of the few people who did truly understand the weight of that responsibility. She nodded and let Lexa take control, the brunette kissing her carefully and tenderly as if she wanted to make each kiss count.

Clarke lay awake afterwards curled up into Lexa's side as the brunette repeatedly caressed her soft, blonde hair and pressed occassional kisses to the top of her head. Her mind was whirring, thinking about how gentle Lexa had been, how loving. Clarke had never been treated like this by anyone. Everyone always had something they wanted to gain. Clarke would have never guessed that Lexa was the one person able to truly love her selflessly.

"Lexa..." Clarke started.

"Hmmm...?"

Lexa's tone was warm and inviting, a soft melody to it as she spoke.

"I love you too," Clarke said nervously.

Clarke lifted her head and glanced up at Lexa and saw a tear roll down her cheek. It broke her heart to think that the powerful commander could be so soft and could be moved to tears just by her words of love. Clarke wiped away the tear with her thumb and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lexa just gazed at her in awe, her lip pouted slightly.

Clarke settled back down on Lexa's chest, the brunette's hand moving back to her hair as they wrapped around each other. Clarke closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she cuddle up into the warm embrace of her lover, more happy than she could have ever imagined. She felt Lexa's lips resting against the top of her head as she fell asleep.

  
Madi entered the Heda's tent that morning, sneaking in cautiously. Anya had told her never to disturb the commander as she slept but she had been practising her stealth skills and the commander's tent seemed like the ultimate challenge given that there was always a guard outside.

She blinked when she saw Clarke and Lexa huddled together, the covers pulled up to cover their modesty. They both looked so happy. Even Lexa who always looked so fierce appeared peaceful. Madi had found out that they were not houmons but from the scene she witnessed now it appeared they might as well be. Madi slipped the pencil and paper quietly back on the side, trying to fulfil her mission without being caught.

"Be wary of your surroundings," Lexa said firmly.

Madi glanced at her in alarm and saw that she had one eye open.

"I heard you bump the table."

Madi knew that Lexa was offering her a lesson instead of a telling off and exhaled in relief. She was still a little intimidated by the Heda but Lexa said no more as she sneaked back out of the tent, glancing back at Lexa who had her eyes closed now and was drawing Clarke back into her embrace and falling back asleep.


	29. Skaikru and the Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven bets Anya she can beat her in a fight. Lexa and Clarke talk about Cage and Clarke's father. Meanwhile Raven gets caught in a compromising situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Skaikru set daun - Sky people surrender!  
Bak op trap. Nau - Back to camp. Now!  
Skairipa nou hir. Nestaim - Skyripper/Octavia is not here. Next time  
Yu swega klir? - You promise  
Ai swega klir. Bak op trap - I promise. Back to camp.

Raven lounged across Anya's bed as she watched the woman get dressed grumbling to herself. She leaned her head on one hand, pulling the covers up around herself.

"Early training with Madi, I'm guessing? Still giving you a hard time?"

"That child!" Anya said shaking her head. "She is exceptionally gifted as a warrior but keeping her from running off to go and draw with Clarke is most difficult. I look away for even a second and she has disappeared."

Raven grinned.

"Well she is just a kid. Cut her some slack."

Anya looked at her in confusion.

"You know. Give her a break. Ease up on her."

Anya just turned away with a frown, pulling her trousers up.

"That will do her no good. If I don't push her then how will she learn to protect herself."

Raven pushed herself up.

"I'm just saying don't be too hard on her. She's learning. She's just a little rebellious. Hardly a surprise give she was hidden away for most of her life."

"Lexa was rebellious," Anya scoffex, "Madi is downright disobedient! But maybe you make a valid point. I am trying to train her as I would any other child but she has has had very different experiences."

"See. Knew you would figure it out."

"You are very intelligent Raven," Anya said proudly. "You have a fine mind. I can see why your talents are so valued."

"Not valued enough by Cage but yeah I am awesome."

Raven grinned and Anya leaned down to kiss her, lifting up her jaw gently with her fingertips.

"You and I can train when Madi is done. That is if you are not too busy."

"Sure and I'm gonna beat you this time."

Anya smiled, raising an eyebrow

"I am a seasoned warrior. You have barely begun to learn to hold a sword. It will be a long time before you can beat me."

"Wanna bet? I am so gonna beat you today. If I do though you have to do something for me."

Anya glanced at her knowing what she wass insinuating. It seemed to her like what Raven called a win-win situation.

"I accept."

"Great," Raven said with a grin, leaping out of bed to find her clothes. "I can't wait to kick your ass."

Anya smirked, confident it would never happen.

"Told you I would beat you," Raven said with a grin, holding Anya down on the ground.

"You cheated. You cannot use one of your devices to stun me into submission."

Raven let her up holding up the small stun device. It appeared like a small pen but when it had touched Anya it had given her quite a shock and it was just enough for Raven to gain the upper hand as she recovered.

"You said there is no cheating in fighting, only life or death. You also said use your weapons. You have your sword. I have my brain."

Anya got to her feet more than a little disgruntled but as Raven got in her face, laughing at her success, she felt a surge of pride. Raven was not wrong in her logic. She had outsmarted Anya and it had been a very long time since anyone except Lexa had truly defeated her.

"Whatever I want yeah?"

Raven raised her eyebrows and laughed, grabbing Anya by the jacket and tugging her towards the privacy of the woods.

  
Lexa had one arm comfortably around Clarke's waist as they stood over the terrain maps.

"Bellamy was looking for somewhere they could be holding my dad but they haven't found him. Maybe it's the same place they are making the chemical weapons."

"He has not contacted you then at all?" Lexa asked, glancing at her.

Clarke caught her suspicious tone and raised her eyebrows.

"Lex, you really don't have to be jealous of Bellamy and no he hasn't."

"There is one place we haven't considered," Lexa said carefully. "A long kept secret. The mountain."

Clarke shook her head.

"The Mountain? Mount Weather?"

"It is not occupied. It is forbidden for our people to reside there and few even know of its existence. The people who built it never got to use it but it appears to be a large shelter of sorts."

"They bombs must have hit before they could get inside," Clarke said grimly. "If Cage knew of its existence he easily could have moved my dad there and be running secret experiments. How do we get inside?"

Lexa shook her head.

"We don't. For this we need someone who can get inside unnoticed. Echo still works for me, despite her giving away your location to Cage for this Bellamy and his sister."

"Echo is spying for you?"

"Hmm..." Lexa replied. "Though her loyalties can be unclear. It may be better if she goes with one of your people. Bellamy perhaps since she seems to have some loyalty to him and he to you."

Clarke glanced at her knowingly.

"Lexa, are you trying to make sure Bellamy is off the market and push him towards Echo? Seriously?"

"Not at all. It just makes sense."

Lexa raised her eyebrows innocently but Clarke knew that she rarely left things to chance. She shook her head but was amused at Lexa's slight tendency towards jealousy.

"I'll try to send him a radio message to meet us. Can you contact Echo?"

"Not easily no but I will send a coded message to her contact."

"I'll keep trying. He may be listening but unable to respond if he's keeping a low profile."

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke on the cheek before releasing her arm. Clarke headed to grab her radio to contact Bellamy and the others.

  
Raven was enjoying her reward, as both her and a very naked Anya had sex in the high grasses, the brunette with Anya's head between her legs. She was just getting to the best part when she heard someone shout her name.

"Raven?"

The voice was familiar and belong to Bellamy. Raven tried to jump to her feet, pushing Anya away out of embarrassment but slipped.

"Raven! We saw you. You better get out here."

Bellamy's voice was firm but she could tell her was amused and she heard Murphy's laugh as he realised what was going on.

Raven covered herself with her clothes, holding them to her body and popped her head up above the reeds.

"Hey guys... what's up?"

Everyone was staring at her. Bellamy was there with Murphy and Emori and Raven could not have felt more embarrassed if she tried.

"Who's in there with you? It better not be Wick. I warned him not to follow you to Polis or Cage would have a fit."

"Who is Wick?"

Anya stood up immediately, completely naked and holding her clothes with anger. She dressed without even a hint of modesty as Raven ducked her head and pulled her clothes on quickly. Raven chased Anya who was already walking away as she dressed.

"He's nothing. He's in the past. It was one time a long time ago."

"Not that long ago," Murphy added.

Raven glared at him.

"Shut up cockroach. It was before I even met you I promise. Baby...?"

Anya scowled but Raven crept up to her putting her hands on her waist and looking up at her.

"It was in the past?" Anya asked in a low voice. "You are with him no more."

"I promise," Raven said, genuinely. "Why would I need him anymore when I have you?"

Anya thought about this.

"This is true. State your business sky people."

Anya stood facing Raven's friends now. Murphy who busy laughing hysterically stopped when Anya scowled at him, standing intimidating in front of Raven protectively.

"Clarke radioed to meet here," Bellamy said. "We've been trying to contact you both to check in but there's something wrong with the radios. We keep losing signal."

Raven slipped past Anya and held out her hand.

"Let me see."

Bellamy handed her his radio and she immediately started fiddling with it, checking it over.

It was then that there was a roar and Madi leapt out, sword in hand and black face paint across her eyes in a manner similar to Lexa.

_"Skaikru set daun_!"

"Madi!" Anya scolded. "_Bak op trap! Nau!_"

Madi groaned, the sky people just staring at her in surprise and headed back to camp, glancing down at her feet sheepishly. When she saw Clarke and Lexa heading towards them she lifted her head with a grin and rushed over to Clarke, speaking trigedasleng quickly and asking if she could stay.

Clarke shook her head and told her she would see her later and that she must stay with Gustus. Madi insisted she wanted to meet Octavia.

"_Skairipa nou hir. Nestaim_."

"_Yu swega klin_?" Madi asked hopefully.

"_Ai swega klin. Bak op trap_."

Clarke brushed Madi's hair in a motherly manner and the brunette obeyed and headed back.

"How did you do that?" Anya demanded. "She refuses to listen to me."

Clarke shrugged and Anya began grumbling to herself.

"Bellamy I presume," Lexa said walking forward to address the young man.

She looked him up and down as if sizing him up and stepped into his space.

"Let's talk."

Clarke glanced between them both nervously, just hoping that Bellamy didn't give Lexa an excuse to kick him off a cliff or something, as they stood eye to eye.


	30. Mounting a Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk to Bellamy to discuss their plans about Mount Weather.

Lexa eyed Bellamy and the other delinquents to size up how they treated Clarke. They seemed respectful of her and that seemed fine, although that one named Murphy seemed to make a few sharp comments every now and then that prompted her to glare at him.

"There have been some new developments," Lexa said firmly.

"Well that's specific," Murphy quipped sarcastically.

Lexa glared at him and his cocky smile disappeared. Clarke glanced at her and took over.

"Cage has been using chemical weapons. An entire village was wiped out and the only survivor says that it was skaikru."

"What?" Bellamy asked. "That's ridiculous. How do we know it's the truth?"

Clarke glanced at him.

"It's true Bellamy. I was there. Madi saw then."

"The munchkin?" Murphy quipped.

Clarke nodded, raising her chin.

"Yes. They killed everyone. We also have an idea where they might be holding my dad. Mount Weather. There's a facility beneath it."

Bellamy nodded.

"Makes sense. It would explain why we couldn't find him anywhere on the Ark."

"We need someone to get inside and find out what's going on in there," Clarke told him well aware that Lexa was staring Bellamy down in that intimidating manner she often did.

"I'm guessing you want that someone to be me?" Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Can you do this task?" Lexa asked casually.

"Yes," he replied. "I take it you're the commander?"

Lexa smiled suddenly.

"I am. Clarke has told me much about you all."

"Maybe Clarke should be the one to sneak in," Murphy scoffed. "It's her dad."

"No," Lexa said with a quick snarl. "Cage is still searching for her. No one must know where she is."

Bellamy must have seen the alarm in her eyes as his brow furrowed at her reaction.

"It's fine. I'll go. Clarke's better staying in hiding."

Lexa seemed to ease her tone after this and Bellamy glanced between them both.

"We should get out of here," he said. "Cage might be watching but we'll be in contact. I'll get the radio from Raven. If he's there I'll bring him back."

"I can see why Clarke has faith in you," Lexa said.

"Clarke can I talk to you alone for a second," Bellamy asked.

Clarke glanced at Lexa who nodded slightly and then followed Bellamy to a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked innocently, glancing towards Lexa who was waiting patiently for her.

Bellamy just looked at her.

"I'm not blind. First Raven with the grounder woman and then you and the commander. She's one of them. She betrayed you."

"So did you," Clarke said raising her eyebrows, "and I understood why you did it. Wait what grounder woman? Anya?! Raven and Anya?!"

Bellamy seriousness was replaced with a touch of amusement.

"You didn't know?"

"I had no idea. Now that I think about it they do spend a lot of time together."

"Don't change the subject. What about you and the commander?"

Clarke sighed and shook her head.

"I- look it's complicated. I didn't expect this to happen but it's not going to stop. She took an arrow for me."

"I hope you both know what you are doing."

"So do I," Clarke muttered.

"I'll speak to Lincoln about getting into Mount Weather. He knows this land better than anyone."

Clarke nodded.

"Good plan. How is my mom doing?"

"Cage is keeping her under a close watch for now. He has a guard on her at all times now."

Clarke frowned in concern.

"Hey," Bellamy said. "She's safe. Cage won't hurt her. She's the best doctor we have and he knows it."

Clarke just lifted her head with a slight smile.

"Thank you. Please stay safe."

"I'd hug you to say goodbye but your girlfriend is watching and she looks like she wants to kill me," he joked.

Clarke glanced to Lexa with a smile.

"Yeah. She often looks like that. She's testing you and warning you that she would fight you for me."

"I get the feeling that's one fight I wouldn't win."

"You really wouldn't," Clarke joked. "And we can still hug. She has to learn to curb that jealous streak. She knows we're just friends."

They hugged quickly and Clarke warned him to stay safe. When she turned around, Lexa was merely looking away, trying not to let her jealousy get the better of her. Clarke smiled at her. She was really making an effort after their talk about jealousy. She returned to Lexa's side. Her and the commander headed back to camp, leaving the group behind, telling Raven to head over with the radio.

"It's not the radio," Raven told Bellamy a few moments later when she handed him the radio. "Someone's jamming the standard frequencies so I switched to a lesser known one. I can work on building some counter tech."

"Thanks Rae. That would be a big help."

"I'll get right on it. Also please can you not mention what happened with Anya to anyone on the ark."

"I won't but Murphy has a big mouth. I'll talk to him for you. Stay safe."

Raven nodded and said goodbye to them before heading back to camp looking for Anya who was likely still sulking over finding out about Wick. She kept saying it was fine but somehow she didn't believe Anya and she really didn't want to lose her.


	31. My Grounder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself even more smitten with Lexa after seeing her interact with Madi and decides to ease some of Lexa's tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments. I've been a bit busier this week but here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Also - Warning contains smut
> 
> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Beja, nou swega op - Please, don't stop.

Clarke was watching Lexa dreamily, resting her chin on one hand. Lexa was in her tent with Madi, showing her how to read maps and teaching her about all the territories of the 13 clans. Clarke had been reading but she'd long forgotten her book in favour of watching Lexa patiently teach Madi the names and details of each clan.

"Azgeda are the largest kingdom and the hardest to fight because they have fierce warriors and it is harder to move armies in the snow. Ingranrona Kru fight on horseback. They are agile and fast and like to engage in surprise attacks, raiding villages quickly."

"My people are all gone," Madi said suddenly.

Lexa had noticed Madi's sad expression and put down the map carefully.

"No they are not. Their spirits live on. You survive and therefore your people survive. Besides all clans are my people, even yours so you will always have a place in this land as a member of the alliance."

Lexa lifted up Madi's chin.

"You are Madi kom louwoda kliron kru. Never forget that. Hold your head high. You have the blood of the commanders within you. Maybe one day a Shallow Valley commander will rule over this land."

Clarke smiled as Madi smiled up at Lexa.

"But not without discipline and hard work first and sleep. It is late and a commander must be well rested. Good night."

Madi gave Lexa a formal nod and then said goodnight to them both.

"Goodnight Clarke. Goodnight Heda."

"Goodnight," Clarke said with a smile.

Madi exited the tent and left them alone. Lexa turned, tidying away the maps and saw Clarke still gazing at her.

"What?" Lexa asked in confusion.

"You're so good with her."

Clarke put down her book and Lexa wandered over to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"Well she needs guidance and you were right. I have to change the succession. I cannot put them through what I did but it's going to be difficult to convince my people to accept it."

Clarke reached for Lexa's shoulders and started to massage them.

"I know but it's the right thing to do."

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes, focussing only on Clarke's strong hands rubbing her muscles.

"_Beja, nou swega of,_" Lexa muttered.

"You were worried about letting me go to the mountain weren't you?"

"Of course Clarke," Lexa said softly. "I love you. I couldn't stand for anything to happen to you. You have no idea how -"

Lexa opened her eyes and turned her head back a little.

"When I betrayed you to Cage, I thought it was the right decision for my people. I believed that I could put my own feelings for you aside for duty but I was not prepared for how much I cared about you. From the moment I made that choice it was the biggest regret of my life. Just the thought of losing you..."

Lexa turned and gazed into Clarke's compassionate eyes. Clarke blinked slowly.

"You are the one person that I cannot put before duty because you are my duty. You are my heart. You are the most important person in my life."

Clarke's brushed Lexa's hair from her face and kissed her sweetly.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "I forgave you when you took that arrow for me so please forgive yourself."

Lexa shook her head.

"Never," she whispered, pressing her forehead onto to Clarke's. "Not for that."

Clarke pulled her back down onto the bed and into a hug. Lexa closed her eyes and her body relaxed in her arms.

"I never want to let you go," Lexa whispered.

"Then don't," Clarke just replied, caressing the back of Lexa's head.

They stayed like that for a second until Clarke broke the silence.

"Hey did you know Raven and Anya are doing it."

Lexa lifted her head.

"Anya with Raven? That seems unlikely."

"I know. I was surprised too. Raven hasn't said a word."

Lexa pressed her lips together thoughtfully, her brow creasing as she considered this.

"Hm. Must be all those late nights on guard duty with her. I guess Anya has needs too but she has never shown much interest before."

"Well I guess she has now," Clarke said dryly, "you grounders are just too irresistable for us sky women. We can't keep our hands off you."

Lexa smiled.

"The feeling is mutual. Speaking of hands..."

Lexa raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine. I'll remove your braids for you."

"You know I was really enjoying that massage too..."

Clarke chuckled.

"Okay. Braids first. Massage second but you are gonna make it up to me."

Lexa's eyes twinkled with a promise she would many times over. Clarke gestured for her to move and Lexa sat up in front of Clarke as the blonde worked out the braids, letting her brown waves of hair fall loose around her head. Lexa seemed to enjoy her doing this task and asked her more and more to do it and truthfully Clarke enjoyed it too.

When she removed the last braid, she brushed aside Lexa's hair from her neck, pushing it to one side and put her hands back on her shoulders to work on her taut muscles. Lexa trained hard and she often had tension in her neck and shoulders particularly and nothing seemed to ease her more than Clarke working out the kinks. Clarke loved how she relaxed at her touch. Loved how she closed her eyes and tilted her head and exhaled deeply as Clarke gazed over her sharp jawline and the smooth length of her neck, longing to bury herself in it and taste her.

She gave in to her desire and placed her lips on her neck, skating over her skin with soft kisses, travelling up in deliberate movements, exploring all the way up until her mouth was just under Lexa's chin and was ghosting the edge of her jaw and over the side of her face. Her kisses became more desperate and she heard Lexa breath out sharply, and felt Lexa's hand come to the back of her head to hold her there.

Lexa tilted her head back, allowing Clarke more access to her neck and moaned gently as she planted kisses all over the opens expanses of her skin.

Clarke began to tug at the soft material that tied around Lexa's neck, having kissed around it and under it before but now growing tired of it being in her way. She untied it quickly and tugged down the top towards Lexa's arm but found it stubbornly refusing to go past a certain point. They separated for a second as Lexa discarded it and fell back onto Clarke, who was already pulling her down and passionately exploring the newly revealed skin with her lips.

Lexa unbuttoned her own trousers and kicked off her shoes before pushing down the trousers and discarding those too.

Clarke hurried to pull her top over her head and unfastened her own bra and then removed Lexa's, Lexa already working to remove Clarke's shoes and trousers. When they were both naked they climbed under the covers and fell on each other, skin against skin, their nipples brushing over each other's breasts. Lexa slipped a leg under one of Clarke's and entwined their bodies in seconds, both now so familiar with each other that they knew exactly how to get into a favourable position that suited them both.

Lexa rubbed herself against Clarke in quick, deliberate motions, moving back and forth with desparate purpose. Clarke clung to her, shifting her body beneath Lexa so that they both got full enjoyment from the motions. As their entrances moved together, sending erotic shots of pleasure through their nervous systems, Clarke had to resist moaning out loud, knowing how loud she could be and well aware just who might hear them now.

She bit down on her lip, resisting the cries that wanted to escape her lips but as it got more intense she heard herself moaning desparately.

Clarke buried her head in Lexa's shoulder as Lexa moved back and forth against her body and pressed her teeth into the skin there, not enough to break the skin, just enough to keep her moans from getting louder.

She bit deeper each time she felt the urge to moan, some primal need to do something with her mouth overriding her need to vocalise her pleasure.

She clung on there until an orgasm wracked her and her teeth sank into Lexa's skin, Lexa working her to her limit, producing one shudder after another from her, orgasm after orgasm hitting her, Lexa experiencing several of her own at the same time. Even after Clarke thought she had been fulfilled all she could, Lexa still shook against her, rocking into her, holding her with low moans that sent more pleasure through Clarke's already sated body. They both jerked, Clarke's mouth still against Lexa's shoulder, the scent of her own sweat mixed with Lexa's own scent filling her nostrils. Lexa always smelled of the wild outdoor, like a forest or a woodland trail. Clarke inhaled deeply, untensing her jaw and easing her mouth from Lexa's shoulder.

She knew she had left a mark, had probably bitten too hard but Lexa didn't seem to mind and Clarke licked it with her tongue, easing the redness and sucking on it.

_Definitely leaving a mark_ she thought, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the pillow.

Lexa panted above her but didn't say a word, settling in to Clarke's side, her arm sprawled across the blonde.

_I do love her. So very much._

Clarke let the thought be the last one she had before she drifted off, satisfied and absolutely in love with her grounder woman and without even an ounce of regret about the choices she'd made.


	32. Her Mother's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa ride for Polis while Bellamy tries to rescue Jake and Clarke has an idea that might help Lexa and her both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Ai houmon - Husband/wife/spouse

Clarke watched Raven with Anya carefully the next day as they prepared to travel again. They would reach Polis in just a few hours. Anya was standing by as Raven got up on her horse. Anya's eyes lingered on the brunette and Raven grinned down at her.

_Yup. Definitely sleeping together._

Lexa appeared from her tent and strode towards her horse and Clarke noticed the large purple bruise just under her jacket that marked her neck. She blushed at the memory of it and mounted her horse, everyone waiting for Lexa. No one moved without the commander.

"Ready to go Clarke?" Lexa asked softly.

Clarke smiled at her and pulled up her hood giving her all the affirmation she needed and they rode forward, the commander and her people.

  
Jake Griffin had spent so long in captivity that he could have easily lost hope. He would have if not that he knew his wife and how stubborn she could be and that she would never give up. The only person she would fight harder for than him was Clarke, his young daughter who he hadn't seen for such a long time now.

The last he had known she was being taken away, charged with murder. For all he knew his wife and daughter were both gone. Only the hope that they weren't kept him going.

The door unlocked and a guard entered as usual. He had tried to escape unsuccessfully several times before. This guard looked different. He'd never seen this one. He had curly black hair and was young.

"Are you Jake Griffin?" the young man asked.

"You know I am. Or do you have someone else locked up in here as well?"

The boy glanced back over his shoulder checking around him. He looked back quickly.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of here. There's too much security but we're working on a plan."

"We? Did Abby send you?"

Bellamy glanced at him.

"Yes and Clarke."

"Are they safe? Are they okay? Please tell me they're safe?"

"Cage has Abby hostage and Clarke is wanted as a fugitive but they are both alive. We need to get you out of here."

Bellamy turned to leave but Jake grabbed his arm.

"Please. How is my daughter doing? Is she alone? Is anyone taking care of her?"

Bellamy snorted in slight amusement at the thought of Clarke needing help. He knew how strong she could be.

"She's with - friends. She's good. Better than you right now."

Bellamy heard something and quickly backed out of the room.

"I'll be back when I can. Stay strong."

He closed the door and locked it and began to march away down the hall leaving Jake thinking about his young daughter and what she must be going through.

  
When they reached Polis, Clarke gazed up at the skyscraper that was Lexa's home with a sense of relief. For some reason it always felt like home to her, more than Arkadia did, even more than the ark had felt. Lexa smiled warmly at her, noticing her own smile and Clarke met her gaze a little bashfully.

  
Earlier that Morning

"Cage will need a reasonable excuse for you still being alive. He likely sent those assassins and he is going to confront me."

Lexa was holding Clarke in bed, caressing her back gently as they cuddled.

"It could break our alliance," Lexa said, "and we don't yet have the means to prove his guilt to your people. Nia will use it to call me weak."

She turned her head and Clarke's eyes widened, a smile appearing on her lips.

"What?" Lexa asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"As the commander you can choose to be with anyone you wish and no one would argue with you. You told me that this is a custom that's respected across all tribes."

Lexa frowned slightly.

"Yes but how would that help? I have no wish to take someone else to my bed."

Clarke smiled and lifted her head, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"What about taking a houmon? The commander can choose whoever they want and as long as they agree no one can question it. That's why Costia could marry someone else. It had to be agreed by both parties to be legitimate and she chose to marry Ontari instead."

Lexa frowned even harder.

"Yes," she growled, shaking her head, remembering the heartbreak of that event all too well.

She turned back to Clarke who was smiling broadly and it suddenly dawned on her what she was saying. Lexa half sat up, turning her body towards Clarke on the bed.

"Are you saying we should become houmons?"

Lexa couldn't quite believe it but Clarke seemed more than happy with her suggestion.

"It makes sense doesn't it? We need a reason why you haven't turned me over to Cage. As much as he would be angry he knows it's smarter to stay in the alliance while he works on whatever this weapon he is developing..."

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's knee leaning closer.

"Also I want to if you want to. I want to be with you."

Lexa seemed stunned, her eyes wide and she remained still as a statue.

"Do you want to-?"

Clarke's words were cut off as Lexa pounced on her and kissed her pushing her back onto the bed.

"I'll take that as yes," Clarke said when they separated, looking up into those big, green eyes that were full of joy.

Lexa smiled widely, her lips parting to show her teeth, not looking like a commander in that moment but like any other young woman who had just been proposed to.

"You are going to have to explain to me all the legalities and all the details. I don't want to agree and then find out there's some bizarre ritual where I have to drink pig's blood or something."

Lexa was still beaming with joy, her grin wide. She started kissing Clarke repeatedly, leaning down, her hand in Clarke's hair.

"Ai houmon," Lexa whispered in between kisses. "I would be deeply honoured for you to become my wife."

Clarke just craned up her head and returned her kisses, chasing her lips each time they parted for even an instant, reaching around the back of Lexa's hand to guide her back to her.

Presently

They told no one of their plans, Lexa and Clarke just smiling at each other as they entered Polis, the knowledge of their shared secret love filling them both with such happiness. They rode side by side unable to keep from stealing glances at each other.

"What do you think that's about?" Raven asked Anya, noticing Clarke and Lexa's odd behaviour.

Anya glanced at them and her brow furrowed.

"I don't know."

Raven shook her head with a smile.

"There's definitely something going on that they aren't telling us. I've never seen Clarke smile that much ever."

Anya shot a look at Raven thoughtfully. Raven she had found was usually right about these things. She was deeply perceptive sometimes. Somehow her words worried Anya. She didn't like to be kept in the dark when it came to her commander.


	33. Escape the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa ask Anya and Raven for something and Bellamy helps Jake to escape.

"So how do we do this?"

Lexa held onto Clarke's hands as they walked across the throne room alone.

"We only need witnesses and a fleimkepa. We both will bear tattooes to mark out union. Are you sure you do not wish for a more public ceremony?"

Clarke shook her head with a smile, holding onto Lexa's hands still.

"So dresses, tattoos, Titus and witnesses? That's it."

"Not Titus," Lexa said, pulling her closer. "He will try to advise me against it. Gaia will perform the ceremony. She is Indra's daughter and well respected as a fleimkepa."

"So that just leaves the witnesses then. Who do suggest."

Lexa glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

  
When someone knocked on Anya's door, she was on her back and otherwise preoccupied with Raven. The brunette lifted the bedcovers and they both glanced at the door.

"You should get that," Raven said.

Anya sighed and pulled on her clothes before marching over to answer the door. It was one of Lexa's attendants on an errand. Anya acknowledged the message he gave her and closed the door.

"Get dressed," Anya said firmly. "Lexa has requested to talk to us."

Raven leapt out of the bed reaching for her clothes.

"Really? Do you think she knows about us?"

"She must," Anya replied. "What else could it be?"

Raven looked down thoughtfully.

"Will you get in trouble? For you know sleeping with the enemy?"

Anya frowned and then smiled in slight amusement.

"No. That would be unlikely given her current situation. She probably just wishes to talk."

Raven pulled on her boots, tying them up.

"Well alright. Let's get this over with."

They walked down the hall towards the throne room and Anya nodded towards the guards who announced her.

"Enter!"

The guards moved their spears and allowed Anya and Raven to enter. Lexa was seated on her throne, Clarke standing beside her. The doors closed behind them as they walked towards the heda.

"Before you say anything this is really none of your damn business. I mean you may be the commander but Anya is a grown woman who can be with whoever she wants."

"Rae," Clarke said stepping forward, "this isn't about that. Hear us out."

Lexa glanced at Clarke, her hands resting on her throne and then she rose to her feet.

"We need witnesses. One's we can trust. We wanted to ask both of you to witness the joining of our spirits."

Anya's mouth dropped open as she stared at them. Raven just glanced between them all in confusion.

"Joining their spirits? What does that mean? What is she asking us to do?"

Anya stepped forward and kneeled before them.

"I would be honoured my second."

"Okay. What is going on!"

"We're getting married," Clarke told her.

Raven's jaw dropped and then she rushed over and hugged Clarke.

"Are you serious?" she said as they parted. "Your mom is gonna go crazy when she finds out."

"Yeah about that. It has to be secret for now. This isn't just about us. It's about politics."

Anya stood up.

"This is about Cage and Nia," Anya said.

"Yes," Lexa said, "but we also want to for us."

She glanced at Clarke who smiled warmly.

"We love each other," Clarke replied.

"We do," Lexa answered, "very much. We want to do this."

She reached for Clarke's hand and they faced Anya and Raven together.

"We need witnesses," Clarke told them. "It has to be official so that no one can question its authenticity."

"Hell yeah I'll be a witness," Raven said.

"You already have my answer," Anya replied with a bow of her head.

Clarke smiled at them both, thankful for their support. Her eyes flickered to Lexa who was already focussed on her, checking for her reaction. They shared a look still holding hands and Clarke brushed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand.

  
Jake Griffin had spent all night thinking about his daughter and wife, particularly his daughter. He wanted nothing more than to help her. He could only imagine what she had been through and how she'd had to handle it all alone.

The door opened and he looked up at Bellamy in a guard uniform.

"Put these on," he muttered in a low voice throwing some cuffs toward him. "I'm getting you out of here."

Jake cuffed himself loosely and walked forward.

"Keep your head low and walk slowly. Let me do the talking."

Jake did as he was told, putting all his trust in the boy and they walked through the complex, no one seemed to question them. Bellamy acted as if he was leading him out. Suddenly an alarm sounded and several guards started rushing in the opposite direction.

"It's a diversion," Bellamy said in a low voice. "Keep walking."

They reached a metal door and Bellamy opened it and then uncuffed him.

"This way. No one will follow us through here but we have to hurry. We'll get you back to Abby in no time."

"No," Jake said, as he followed Bellamy through to the end and through another metal door that opened into several underground tunnels. "Take me to Clarke. I have to see that's she's okay."

Bellamy raised his brows.

"She's fine. Believe me."

"No offense but I need to see that for myself."

Bellamy shrugged, making a face.

"Okay... if that's what you want but she won't be expecting to see you. The plan was to take you to a hiding place first and get you into the Ark to tell everyone the truth."

Jake could see that the boy was conflicted about changing his plans but he wasn't going to accept any other answer.

_I wonder what she's doing right now_ he thought.


	34. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get married and spend their first night together as wives and Raven and Anya have a deep conversation. 
> 
> Warning Contains Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Keryon kom heda, hofli yu teik in disha hukop kyon thru kom taim gonplei ste udon. Yu laik yo gona, yo tombom, yo keryon, yo won feva. Leksa kom trikru en Clarke kom skaikru yu laik won.
> 
> The Spirit of the Commander, may you allow this union to continue until their fights are over. You are your warriors, your heart, your spirit, your one until the end of time. Lexa of trikru and Clarke of skaikru, you are one.
> 
> Yu houmon - Your wife  
Ai hodness - My love  
Niron - lover/near one/  
Kongeda - Alliance
> 
> To explain here - yo refers to your when addressing two or more people at the same time. Yu refers to your with one person. So yo is plural and yu is singular but both can be used as your.

Lexa waited nervously for Clarke that evening, dressed in a long black dress with a red sash. Her hair styled down and her eyes masked lightly and Anya and Raven waited with her, Gaia ready to perform the ceremony.

The throne room doors opened and Clarke entered, in a grounder dress. Her hair was braided back and her eyes masked with blue and silver. Lexa could not keep her eyes off her. She was stunning and looked every bit like a grounder.

Clarke walked across the floor like a commander, her head held high and stopped in front of Lexa who was breathless. Clarke bowed before her and their eyes met and Lexa felt as if the whole world stopped. Lexa held out her hand and guided Clarke to rise. They held hands and turned around to face Gaia.

"This evening we witness the joining of two spirits. Commander Leka kom trikru and Clarke kom skaikru on this sacred day I ask if you both consent to this union and swear to fight side by side until the end of your days."

"I consent," Lexa said.

Gaia glanced at Clarke and Lexa awaited her answer nervously. Her heart was pounding, a fear creeping in that Clarke would change her mind.

"I consent," Clarke said with a smile.

She blinked rapidly and lifted her chin and Lexa smiled.

"_Keryon kom heda, hofli yu teik in disha hukop kyon thru kom taim gonplei ste udon. Yu laik yo gona, yo tombom, yo keryon, yo won feva. Leksa kom trikru en Clarke kom skaikru yu laik won_."

Gaia closed the book she was reading from.

"I understand it is Skaikru custom to kiss at this point. You may kiss _yu houmon Leksa kom trikru_."

Lexa smiled widely and then leaned in, bring Clarke's lips to her own. They kissed passionately for longer than they woukd have been expected to, throwing themselves into the moment entirely.

"Hey Clarke, save something for the wedding night!" Raven joked.

The pair separated, Clarke lowered her head sheepishly. Their hands remained entwined and Lexa nodded towards the door. They had to have their tattoos done right after the ceremony for it to be official and it had to be witnessed by Gaia.

A few moments later Clarke was on her front, her back uncovered. The tattoo stung but the pain was bearable and Lexa was beside her, her own tattoo being added. According to tradition they had to add the two symbols of their clans entwined but the rest could be personalised. Lexa was having the two joined symbols on the back of her right shoulder, on the left she had an image of a constellation at night to remind herself where Clarke had come from and Clarke's masked eyes peering through.

Clarke had the same symbols on the back of her right shoulder too but she had designed an elaborate image incorporating symbols of the commander, the _kongeda_, the infinity symbol, Lexa's war mask and the Polis skyscraper blended in with the background of a forest to represent trikru.

Clarke's took much longet and Lexa waited with her as the image was finished, holding her hand through the pain.

Once it was done, their backs were covered with bandages, Clarke insisting that it was better for healing if they did so and they pulled up their dresses and returned to Lexa's room.

"Ai houmon," Lexa murmoured, placing her lips on Clarke's as soon as the door was closed. "Ai hod yu in, ai meizen houmon."

Clarke kissed her back hungrily, elated that it was official now and they were really married. Lexa edged her back to the bed and Clarke lay on her side, avoiding her back touching the mattress. Lexa was already beside her, kissing her, wrapping her hands around Clarke's lower waist over her dress. They undressed carefully, helping each other to avoid the tender newly marked skin and Clarke rubbed her fingers over the bruise on Lexa's neck that she had made the last time they'd had sex.

Lexa was already working her way down the side of Clarke's neck as Clarke turned away to throw their clothing to one side, Lexa chasing her as soon as she turned her back to her. Lexa's hand slipped around to the front and reached for her breasts, cupping one as she kissed Clarke's shoulder desperately and Clarke leaned into the kiss, tilting her head in Lexa's direction before turning her body back around and rejoined their lips.

They lay down sideways on the bed, still kissing, still not wanting to part and Clarke slipped her hand between Lexa's legs as her tongue glided over Lexa's and she felt a hand slip between her own thighs and delicate fingers start to glide back and forth over her body. They were both so hungry for each other, so desperate to maintain their intimacy. Clarke moaned a little as they worked each other and Lexa chuckled.

"The walls are thick. You can be as loud as you want here _ai hodness_."

Lexa's voice was low and playful and they were facing each other on the pillows. Clarke closed her eyes, focussed far more on what Lexa was doing to her right then than her sweet words but just her voice was alluring. When she opened her eyes for a second Lexa's own eyes were closed and she was in the thralls of passion, her face taut with pleasure. Clarke blinked at how beautiful she was and couldn't believe this was her wife but Lexa opened her eyes when she paused for too long, frustrated at the absence of Clarke's movements between her legs.

Clarke chuckled and then smirked and returned to her ministrations, then she slipped down under the covers and kissed her way to Lexa's centre, Lexa gasping when she began to work her with her tongue. Lexa lay half on her side, half on her back now, ignoring the slight sting of pain as her back touched the mattress. Clarke heard her hiss and darted back up grabbing a pillow. She guided Lexa to sit up slightly and put the pillow under her lower back to keep her Lexa from accidentally hurting her healing tattoo.

She smiled, her blue eyes full of joy and slipped back under the covers to get back to work on Lexa's pleasure.

Lexa gasped, glancing down every now at then almost in surprise at how her own body was reacting. Clarke had her completely helpless and at her mercy in that moment. She gasped again, her head tilting back and her eyes closing and a gutteral moan escaping her lips as Clarke went to town on her.

Lexa came thrashing and moaning, letting go every inch of her body to the pleasure. She came hard and cried out with an intensity she had never heard from herself in all the times she'd had sex.

Clarke reappeared from under the covers with a cheeky grin on her face as Lexa panted, with half-closed eyes, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Is it my turn?" Clarke asked still smiling broadly.

Lexa opened her eyes slowly and saw the twinkle in her eyes. Clarke was definitely enjoying driving Lexa to blissful madness. Lexa let herself catch her breath then urged Clarke to swap positions. Her lips curved up into a confident smile and she maintained eye contact as she kissed down Clarke's body, teasing her slowly before darting under the covers with a girlish laugh and repaying the favour.

Clarke closed her eyes, her face becoming taut as Lexa's tongue slipped into her. She gripped the bedcovers with her fists and groaned, her voicing starting deep and getting higher and higher with each new moan that Lexa drew from her.

  
Raven lay on her back in Anya's bed trying to shut out the sounds coming from the Heda's chambers.

"Jesus Christ Clarke!" she exclaimed half sitting up.

Anya who had been facing in the opposite direction, glanced over her shoulder at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You best get used to it," Anya told her. "Lexa always does that to women. It seems to be her speciality."

Raven lay back down, roaring with frustration. She was tired. She wanted to sleep but all she could hear was Clarke.

Anya turned over, realising Raven was struggling and moved closer to her. She reached up to play with Raven's hair, an action she had noticed always soothed the brunette.

"It may be annoying but it is certainly a happy day is it not? Their spirits are united."

Raven glanced at her thoughtfully.

"You really believe all that stuff because you know I don't. I believe in science and not all this spirit of the commander garbage."

Anya smiled at her blatant lack of respect for their beliefs. Her culture never allowed anyone to question their religion. It was refreshing to have such a different perspective and to meet someone so completely unwilling to be told what she should believe.

"I know you don't," Anya said. "But I know you are happy for them."

Raven started playing with her hair moodily. Anya could always tell when something was on her mind.

"What bothers you _niron_?"

"I am happy for them," Raven said, "it was amazing but it got me thinking about my mom and how I never knew my dad. The never married and had a happy ending. He was just some random guy who wanted nothing to do with us."

"A weak man," Anya growled. "Undeserving of you as a daughter."

"Yeah. I guess I just wish things had been different."

Anya touched her cheek, her fingertips brushing against her skin.

"If it had been different you may not have become who you are. These battles have made you a warrior and one day we may join our spirits together and our strength will be united and I will be proud to stand with you. I will never abandon you or fail you as your family did. That I will swear to you."

Raven smiled, knowing she meant every word. Anya loved fiercly. She protected those she cared for with all the strength of her warrior heart. Raven reached for her and let Anya pull her into a hug.

"I believe you," Raven replied, closing her eyes as she lay in Anya's arms.

They were peaceful for a moment when Clarke's cries which had subsided started up again.

Raven lifted her head increduously.

"Seriously, again?! Do you grounders ingest some weird plant that makes your have like unbelievable sex drives or something. They've been at it for hours."

"Think yourself lucky our room is not right next to theirs."

"Whose room is next to theirs," Raven asked.

"Titus' room."

Anya smiled, amusement flashing in her eyes and Raven laughed.

"Oh my God, seriously. Does he even know they are together?"

"He knows they are sleeping together. They are never very subtle and his room has always been next to the heda's. Of course this is not new for him."

Raven smiled broadly, finding the whole thing deeply funny and just shook her head and buried it into Anya's shoulder. 


	35. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is eager to see his daughter again but is surprised by what her life has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Ai hodness - My love
> 
> Chin bilaik disha - Who are they?
> 
> Ai noni em ai breida - My dad and my trusted friend
> 
> Skairipa - Skyreaper

When Jake Griffin was in sight of the skyscraper he marvelled that it was still standing at all. He followed Bellamy into the building, the pair stopped by warriors before they could get very far.

"She's expecting me," Bellamy said talking to the guards.

One tall one with a beard stepped in recognising Bellamy from Lexa's descriptions. She had informed him to let the boy in should he arrive at Polis.

"This way," Gustus said solemnly.

Jake glanced all around at the structure as he was led to the throne room.

"Who are we going to see?" Jake asked quietly.

Bellamy glanced back at him.

"The commander. She's in charge of these lands. We're only allowed to remain her if she says so."

Jake frowned.

"The commander? And Clarke is here?"

Bellamy turned away.

"Oh she's most definitely here."

"Wait here," Gustus told them. "Heda is busy."

Clarke was on her back being fed grapes by Lexa. She was on the grass, just a little bit further from Polis, after Lexa had taken her to a favourite place of hers. They had barely separated since their wedding night, still elated from their union.

"It is really pretty out here," Clarke said, admiring the small grassy area.

She brushed her hands over the grass. Since she had landed on Earth she hadn't had time to really take in her surroundings, to really appreciate it. She'd known no safety, no peace. Everything had been survival.

"You're really pretty," Lexa muttered, leaning down to kiss her, the sweet taste of grapes still on her lips.

"We should get back. We have to start planning how to deal with Cage and you have a meeting with a floudon kru ambassader."

Lexa's lips curved down and she rose her brows.

"Hmm you're right. Duty must not be neglected. We will have time together this evening."

"All evening," Clarke emphasised, leaning up to kiss her again.

Lexa kissed her back and Clarke pulled her down to her to steal a few more kisses before they returned to reality.

Jake nervously waited to see the Heda, still worried that somehow Clarke wouldn't be there and he would have missed her. He knew nothing of these people. They were tattooed and fierce looking, wearing armour and armed with swords and spears. They were intimidating and seemed to speak both English and another language.

"Where is she? What's taking so long? I want to see my daughter!"

Gustus glanced at him but did not move. It was then that Jake heard a familiar laugh coming from down the hall and saw a blonde head of hair. He turned, smiling as he saw his daughter. Clarke spotted him and stopped immediately, the woman beside her looking at her in concern.

"Dad!" she said increduously.

Clarke and her father rushed to each other and hugged and Jake saw the woman eyeing them both.

"Who is this?" he asked as he pulled away, thinking the young woman a friend of Clarke's.

Clarke lowered her eyes and glanced away.

"Um. That's a long story. This is-"

"Lexa kom trikru," Lexa said stepping forward regally. "Commander of the thirteen clans. Polis welcomes you Jake Griffin."

Clarke shot a glance at Lexa some secret communication flickering between them and Lexa marched to the door, her warriors opening it for her without question.

Gustus stayed nearby, protective of his heda but Lexa seated herself on her throne and waved to dismiss him. He reluctantly obeyed and closed the doors behind him.

"You have done well Bellamy Blake. Have you learned more about Cage's plans."

"Echo is still inside," he said. "She's radioing me later for an update. Says she's got all she needs. She just needs to get out and we're good."

Lexa nodded and blinked.

"Bellamy can we talk to my dad alone for a second."

Bellamy frowned and glanced between Lexa and Clarke but agreed and exited the room.

"I can't believe you are really here. After all this time..." Clarke gushed. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too kiddo. Gotta say this isn't where I expected you to be."

Clarke glanced towards Lexa with a slight smile.

"Dad," she said frowning as she turned back, "there's something you should know-"

Bellamy suddenly burst back in.

"Echo's on the radio. She wants to talk to Lexa. Says it's important."

Lexa looked at the device in confusion. Clarke took it and showed her which button to press.

"Here, just talk into there. She'll hear you."

Lexa began to speak in fluent trigedasleng, Echo answering her back. Jake glanced at her, not able to understand a word of it and then back at his daughter.

"You look well. Are you okay? I was worried about you?"

"Me," Clarke said in a low voice. "I was scared you were dead. After Danté stabbed you..."

Clarke's voice wobbled and Jake put his arms around her.

"Shh... I'm here now. We'll figure this all out."

Lexa stopped talking and handed Bellamy the device back.

"Echo has found the evidence we need. We should ride for Arkadia."

"We need to tell them first, about our plan."

Lexa pressed her lips together slighting frowning.

"What plan?" Bellamy asked quickly. "I thought this was the plan."

"Dad," Clarke said, focussing only on her father. "Lexa isn't just the commander. She's my wife."

Bellamy's eyes widened.

"What? Since when?" he spluttered.

"Since last night," Clarke replied. "It means that I'm safe from Cage. Even if he finds out I'm alive and we're sure he already knows... by law he can't demand the execution of the heda's wife."

"It's an extreme way to go about ensuring your safety. Couldn't we just have taken Cage out? I mean what the hell Clarke?"

Lexa stood up with a scowl, facing Bellamy down.

"Our union is not just political," she said in a threatening tone that dared him to question it further.

Clarke moved by her side and took her hand.

"She's right Bellamy. I wanted to do this. We want to be together."

Bellamy shook his head.

"If you say so but your mom is gonna freak out, you know that."

He backed off and Clarke's eyes went to her father's trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed speechless.

"You're married?" he repeated. "To the Commander...?"

"Yes," Clarke said nervously.

Lexa stepped in seeing that she was struggling.

"Have no fear Jake Griffin. I will make sure your daughter's needs are tended to for the rest of my days. I will protect her with my very life."

"You didn't say that when you handed her over to Cage," Bellamy said dryly.

Lexa scowled at him, daring him to push her and walked towards him. Clarke pulled her back shaking her head.

"I am trying ai hodness," Lexa explained to Clarke, "but he is testing my patience."

"I know but remember what we talked about. They're my friends."

Lexa calmed herself and nodded and then backed off.

"I have things I must attend to," Lexa said, "but if you wish me to stay..."

Clarke shook her head.

"No, go and do what you need to. I'll be right here when you get back. I'll be fine."

Lexa glanced between Clarke and the two men hesitant to leave but she respected that Clarke wished to talk to her people alone.

"Very well," she said, "but send for me if you need me."

Lexa rose her eyebrows as she spoke conveying that she wouldn't be far away and then kissed Clarke on the lips once. She turned to Jake afterwards.

"It is good to finally meet you Jake Griffin."

"You too er -"

"Lexa," she replied. "Heda when in front of my people."

"Okay Lexa. Great to meet you."

Lexa nodded her head politely and then turned and left shooting a parting look at Clarke.

When the doors closed behind the heda, Clarke's dad and Bellamy both turned to look at her.

"We should go somewhere more private. We really don't want Titus coming in here and asking questions, not yet anyway. This way."

Clarke led the two men to her and Lexa's private study. It was a bright room, with a sofa and a chair in the centre and Clarke sat on her chair, inviting the others to sit down.

"This is quite some place Clarke," Jake said observing the room.

"I'm surprised it withstood the bombs," Clarke said with a smile. "But then I remember you told me that each building is different and that's why some survive and some don't."

"Different frequencies, different designs, different materials..." her dad said.

Bellamy shook his head suddenly.

"I don't think your wife likes me Clarke. I mean what were you thinking? She betrayed you. Even if she did take an arrow for you..."

"Wait, she betrayed you? Someone shot at you with an arrow?" her dad asked in confusion.

"An assassin dad. Cage probably sent them and Bellamy you were mixed up in that too. Besides," Clarke shook her head and blinked, "It's done. There's no going back on it."

Bellamy frowned but looked away and Clarke's dad reached for her hand.

"Honey, I know you must have strong feelings for this woman but you don't have to do this to protect yourself from Cage. You can be safe. Once we expose him..."

"Dad," Clarke said leaning closer, "I love her. I really do. I'm happy with Lexa. No one forced me to do this. I know they seem so different from us but they aren't."

Her father smiled as he realised the truth of her words.

"As long as you're happy. That's all I want for you."

"I am, really," Clarke said, "but right now it's a secret so please don't say anything to anyone. We can't give Cage any warning of what we plan to do."

Someone suddenly knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Clarke, we were going to do some drawing today remember."

"It's just Madi," Clarke said with a smile. "Come in."

The door opened and the twelve year old eyed the two men warily when she saw them.

"_Chin bilaik disha?"_

_"Ai noni em ai breida_. Madi this is my dad Jake and my friend Bellamy."

Madi entered the room but still seemed wary. She sat on the arm of Clarke's chair.

"Are they _skaikru_ too?"

"Yes," Clarke told her, "but they had nothing to do with what happened. I promise."

Madi frowned a little but Clarke nodded for her say something.

"Madi likes to draw like I do. Her people were very creative. Madi my dad was an engineer on the Ark."

"Like Raven?"

"Not exactly. Raven was a zero g mechanic so she fixed things outside the ship. My dad worked on trying to keep the Ark running so that everyone could survive, until it couldn't be fixed anymore."

"Wait... Bellamy is _skairipa_'s brother."

Madi's face lit up and her eyes widened.

"Is skairipa here?"

"No," Clarke said. "Not yet but I haven't forgotten our promise. Hey I know we said we were gonna draw today but I haven't seen my dad in a long time, can we do this later instead?"

Madi thought about it and then nodded. She hugged Clarke and then got up.

"I'll practise on my own today," Madi said with a smile. "Can I borrow some of your pencils for Aden. He wanted to practise too."

"Sure, just don't keep him from his classes. You know how hard Titus is on Aden if he misses them."

"I won't. Goodbye Clarke, Bellamy, Clarke's dad."

Madi rushed over to where she knew Clarke kept her spare pencils and took one and sped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Please tell me you didn't have a daughter while I was locked up?" her father joked, "because I don't think I could take another surprise today."

"Haha," Clarke joked, "very funny. That's Madi. She's the only survivor from Cage's chemical attack on her village. She had nowhere else to go so..."

"Seems like a good kid," Bellamy said, "but who is _skairipa_?"

Clarke smiled suddenly.

"Oh, I might have told her some stories about when we all crashed on Earth. Octavia's her favourite. She calls her _skairipa_. She's really wants to meet her. Madi grew up being hidden from the world so she relates to Octavia the most."

"Okay," Jake said, "I am lost with all this. You are going to need to explain what happened from the start."

"Okay so after they took me away Mom found a way to get me on the dropship with the prisoners they wanted to send to the ground..."

Clarke started to relate her tale and her father listened to it all in surprise. It seemed his daughter had experienced a lot since he'd last seen her.


	36. A New Daughter in Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks to Jake about Clarke and the group head for Arkadia.

Lexa was nervous. She was never nervous but she paced as she waited to speak to Clarke's father. Clarke had spent most of the day catching up with her dad and they would be setting off for Arkadia the very next morning.

Clarke was hugging her father goodnight and leaving his room. She knew that Lexa wished to talk to him alone and glanced at her as she passed.

"Commander?" Jake Griffin asked, holding the door open. "Did you want something?"

"To talk," Lexa said firmly but politely.

Jake opened the door and gesture for her to enter and Lexa strode in trying to hide her nervousness.

"I realise that this must be a shock to you but I wanted to assure you that your daughter is the most important person in my life and that I take my commitments seriously."

Jake smiled, sensing how eager she was to make a good impression.

"Lexa, I appreciate you saying that but Clarke explained everything. My daughter has a mind of her own and certainly doesn't wait for my approval over who she dates or marries."

Lexa glanced at him.

"She has talked much of her father and I know you mean a lot to her. It is important to me that we maintain a good relationship for Clarke's sake."

Jake smiled even wider. It was Clarke's smile, Lexa noted and he had the same colour eyes.

"You really love her huh?"

"Yes," Lexa said blinking. "She is special."

"Then let me give you a piece of advice. It's not me you need to get on side. It's Abby. You really don't want to get in her bad side. My wife is the most strong willed person I've ever met."

Lexa smiled.

"Mine too."

"She gets that from her mom. Clarke was always the same. She's strong, so strong and yet she needs you. I can already see that."

"Clarke must get her perceptiveness from you," Lexa said in a charming tone.

Jake chuckled.

"Flattery. She said you were smart. Speaking of your wife maybe you want to head back to her. If I know her she's pacing in her room wondering what we are talking about right now."

Lexa smiled.

"She does worry quite a lot."

"Another thing she gets from her mother," Jake said.

Lexa noticed his slight sadness. She knew that he had been separated from his wife for a long time.

"We will defeat Cage and your family will be reunited. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure of it."

Jake looked at Lexa and could see exactly what his daughter saw in her. She addressed him in a very genuine manner and was as strong willed as Clarke was. She was perhaps the only one who could equal his daughter in spirit.

"I believe you," he said.

Clarke suddenly knocked on the door and popped her head in.

"Everything okay in here," Clarke asked.

Jake smiled again.

"Told you," he said to Lexa, "she's worrying that we won't get along."

Lexa turned to her and smiled.

"Clarke, we have had a productive discussion and. Everything is fine."

Clarke walked up beside her glancing at her dad cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jake said half-laughing. "I'm fine Clarke. You know it's not me you need to worry about."

"Mom," Clarke said raising her eyebrows. "She's gonna freak."

"She'll get over it," Jake told her.

Clarke made a face.

"Have you met mom?"

Jake laughed.

"I'll talk to her for you kiddo. Don't worry about it. She'll come around."

"She'll have to," Clarke said, smiling at Lexa in that lovesick way she had been doing each time Lexa was near.

Jake saw Lexa's eyes meet his daughters and her tough demeaner slip. She looked at her so softly, loving her with all her soul. Jake could see the depth of feeling in her eyes. It was real. He knew that. Anyone could have seen it.

"Have you told Titus yet?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head.

"He's not going to be happy about it," Clarke continued.

"Titus will do as he his told," Lexa replied. "If he is unhappy with it, he can step down from his position and Gaia can take his place."

"Does that mean I get away from listening to his lecture?"

Lexa's lips curved up and her eyes shone with amusement.

"If I have to listen, you have to listen. He is much worse if you do not let him have his say."

"He can be worse?" Clarke joked.

Jake watched the exchange and saw how light Lexa became around Clarke. They were good for each other. Clarke had never smiled so much and joked so much with anyone and she seemed to love to make Lexa smile. Jake felt his heart warm at the sight of it.

  
The next day they heard word that Echo had escaped the mountain and set off for Arkadia, Clarke covering her hair, adorned completely in grounder clothing and with her and Lexa's eyes both masked with war paint.

"So you're the dad huh? Your wife and daughter are total badasses you know."

Jake glanced at the young brunette. She was clearly one of skaikru but he didn't recognise her.

"I know," he said.

"Abby had me build a ship and sent me to the ground after Clarke. Nearly got herself killed in the process. I'm Raven Reyes."

"The zero-g mechanic? Madi mentioned you."

Raven laughed.

"Of course she did because I'm awesome. You were an engineer huh? I was the youngest zero g mechanic in fifty two years."

"You worked with Sinclair. He mentioned you. Said you were brilliant. He was very proud."

He didn't tell Raven that Sinclair had told him that she'd had a very difficult upbringing and had desperately needed someone to give her a chance.

"Well I once saved his ass. He owes me one."

Jake glanced to the grounder woman just a few yards away, who was staring at Raven protectively. She scowled at him as if questioning who he was and why he was talking to Raven.

"Hey Anya. Over here."

The woman named Anya guided her horse over to them.

"This is Clarke's dad," Raven said. "She told me just before we headed out."

The woman's hostility disappeared and she suddenly raised her chin.

"You must be proud. Clarke is my second. I have been training her and she has become a fine warrior."

"Er- thank you. I am proud."

"A second is like an apprentice but in fighting. It's a great honour and Anya is a very good teacher even if I beat her."

"She cheated," Anya snapped quickly. "She used some of your technology. You will not surprise me next time."

Raven grinned.

"Just face it babe. I outsmarted you."

Anya scowled but a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Just wait until next time. I will not go so easy on you skygirl."

Anya shifted her horse away, moving to check the flanks for attackers and Raven just grinned.

"The grounders are really something huh? What they lack in technology they make up with being total badasses and for being really good with the women."

"I noticed," Jake said dryly, very aware that something was going on between Raven and the grounder named Anya.

"Hey An, slow down! Let me catch up!" Raven shouted when she noticed Anya was riding further ahead now.

"I'll speak to you later. I better catch up to her."

"Anya!"

Raven turned her horse and started riding quickly after her and Jake wondered if something was in the water or something how his people seemed to be falling fast for the grounder women.


	37. No longer Ai Natrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa confront Cage in Arkadia and Abby gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Ai natrona - My nightrunner/traitor  
Spechou - Congratulations  
Mochof - Thank you

Lexa brushed a hand over Clarke's back as they waited outside Arkadia. Her hair was covered but Lexa could see she was apprehensive about their plan.

The doors to Arkadia opened and Clarke and her father both kept their heads low and covered by their hoods as the entered. Cage awaited Lexa, a smirk on his face.

"Commander. It has been some time."

Lexa kept her expressions neutral.

"Cage. We have much to discuss."

"No. We have only one thing to discuss. You have been hiding a traitor in your midst. Please explain to my people why the murderer Clarke Griffin is in your presence."

The citizens of Arkadia gasped as a guard pulled down Clarke's hood.

"Clarke!" Abby cried rushing forward only to be stopped by two guards. "Let my daughter go!"

Lexa had suspected that this was his plan and when Nia stepped out flanked by Ontari, Costia, Roan and a some warriors she knew she had calculated right.

"The commander is a liar who cannot be trusted," Nia boomed. "She has been hiding this traitor for months. I saw with my own eyes. She even brought her to her the union Azgeda invited her to attend out of courtesy. Skaikru should leave the coalition and join with Azgeda. We will remove Lexa from power and make a coalition of our own."

Lexa tilted her head, acting surprised.

"Is this your plan to shatter the alliance Nia? A union with skaikru."

"See how she does not deny it. She harboured your criminal, breaking the rules of her own alliance."

Lexa smiled.

"I broke no rules," she stated. "The Heda can take any wife she wishes as long as they freely consent."

Nia stopped and glared at her.

"You can check the markings on my back if you want," Clarke said slyly. "We both have the tattoos and witnesses. Everything's official."

Cage scowled and stared down Clarke in an intimidating manner.

"Married? What difference does that make? She murdered my father. She committed treason."

"He tried to murder my dad for telling the truth about the ark. I was protecting my own father."

"She lies. We found no evidence of this. Her own father testified it wasn't true. He signed a statement."

"Under duress."

Jake put down his hood and revealed his face.

"He threatened to kill my wife and daughter if I didn't. Clarke speaks the truth. Cage lied to cover it up just like Dante tried to cover up the Ark's failing systems by trying to kill me."

Cage glanced around at his people. The guards were all staring at him in disbelief.

"They're lying," he said. "They just want to break the alliance."

Lexa stepped inbetween him and Clarke before he could surge forward.

"Speaking of treachery," she said firmly. "Nia, leave now and I will not tell the council of this one."

Nia glowered but walked away to leave Cage to meet his fate.

"One day Lexa," she warned as she passed her. "One day you will make a mistake."

Lexa maintained eye contact as Nia and her entourage left. Costia hesitated as she passed her, some flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"Spechou Leksa," she uttered.

Lexa inhaled, keeping her shoulders squared.

"Mochof Costia."

Costia passed by her, Ontari taking her arm, Anya and Gustus tracking the Azgeda people to make sure they didn't try anything.

Lexa turned then to Cage.

"That isn't all is it. Tell them about Shallow Valley."

Something flickered across Cage's face, something like fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shallow Valley," Clarke continued. "You tested chemical weapons on the village. You murdered them all. We found your plans in Mount Weather. Cage meant to wipe out the grounders one village at a time and take the land for himself."

Cage shook his head.

"You have no proof. I have not broken our laws. Why should we listen to the word of a traitor."

Lexa turned her head and Anya brought forward Madi. Madi scowled the second she saw him.

"It was him," she said. "He brought them to my village. He killed my parents, everyone. He pretended he wanted to trade."

Clarke put an arm around Madi and looked Cage straight in the eye daring him to deny it further.

"She's a grounder. We can't trust their word."

"What about me?" Bellamy said, striding forward with Echo and carrying some documents. "I have proof of his plans. You signed these yourself."

Bellamy handed them to Marcus Kane who looked at them and turned his head to Cage.

"Chemical weapons? You know that our people would never sanction this. Guards, arrest Cage Wallace immediately."

Cage looked at his guards but they looked at Kane and then grabbed him.

"Until such time as you can hold an election, I grant Kane the position of chancellor," Lexa stated, addressing the crowd. "Have no fear you people will be welcomed back into the alliance and Cage punished in accordance to both Arkadia and Polis laws. Peace will continue between our people."

Abby suddenly rushed forward angrily, the guards letting her go.

"Jake," she gasped wrapping her arms around him.

She looked towards Clarke too with a smile.

"I also formally pardon Clarke Griffin from all charges of treason," Lexa said formally. "She is no traitor. She has fought for her people since the first moment we met. She is a hero."

Lexa glanced to Clarke with a smile. Abby suddenly interrupted.

"Commander may I talk to my daughter alone?"

"Of course mom," Lexa said trying to copy Clarke's manner of speaking.

Abby's face reddened and she glared at her daughter.

"Clarke!"

Clarke glanced at her dad for support.

"Let's go inside," he said raising his eyebrows.

  
Abby stormed into a private room on the Ark her husband and daughter following and sharing glances at each other, both knowing this was not going to be pleasant.

The second the door closed, Abby turned around.

"What were you thinking? Married? Married? The commander is my new daughter in law..."

Clarke winced as her mother gave her a full and detailed lecture about the recklessness of her choice.

"Mom," she started, trying interrupt.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I love her. We fell in love. It was - it was the best way to ensure my safety and I- I _wanted_ to marry her."

"After she handed you over to Cage herself? And you expect me to be okay with this?"

Clarke shook her head.

"She thought she was doing the best for her people. Lexa regrets that more than anything and she has more than made up for it."

"She saved Clarke's life," her dad added, trying to help his daughter, "and she arranged to find me and set me free. If not for Lexa neither of us would be standing here."

Abby calmed at her husband's words. She had been in a state of fear for her family's safety for so long. She hadn't yet accepted that they were going to be okay. Jake placed his hand on the sides of her arms

"It's the real deal," Jake told her. "I spoke to her myself. Lexa really loves her."

Abby darted her eyes away for a second, her husband's touch soothing her. She had missed him so much. He hugged her and held her for a second and Clarke smiled at them. Abby then reached and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

She hugged her daughter for quite some time before they broke apart.

"You being married I can deal with but please tell Lexa never to call me 'mom' again."

Clarke laughed.

"She was trying to adapt to our ways. I'll - talk to her later."

Someone knocked on the door and they all turned their heads.

"Too late," Jake joked. "That's probably her checking that everything's okay."

Clarke headed over and opened the door to find Lexa standing there with her hands behind her back.

"You were taking too long," she said, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together with concern.

"You can just admit you were worried Lexa," Clarke whispered leaning forward. "It's normal to be nervous about meeting the parents."

"Would a show of strength ease her mind?" Lexa asked. "Prove I am worthy of you?"

Clarke shook her head.

"That's not how it works here."

Lexa looked woefully out of her depth as Clarke invited her in. Lexa stood beside Clarke as if presenting herself to Abby.

"Mom this is Lexa. Lexa this is - you should call her Abby."

Lexa glanced at Clarke realising her earlier mistake.

"Abby," she said formally, "it is great to finally meet you. Clarke tells me you are a great healer."

"Clarke says you saved her life after betraying her to Cage and nearly getting her executed. Exactly how did you save her life?"

"Show her the scar," Clarke said, knowing her mom would have to see it to believe it.

Lexa's eyes never left Abby, understanding that this was a test to see what she had to say for herself. Lexa pulled down the corner of her shirt just enough to show the scar.

"An arrow wound?" Abby asked.

"Assassin's from Azgeda. Cage hired them to kill me. Lexa leapt in front of the one meant for me."

Lexa covered up her scar and Clarke knew that her mom would recognise her own daughter's stitching and know she told the truth.

"Well I guess it was the least you could do," Abby said dryly.

"Mom!" Clarke exclaimed.

"I get it Clarke. She's your wife and she's made up for it but I'm entitled to still be a little mad about it. You're my daughter!"

Lexa glanced at the floor thoughtfully and then lifted her head and dddressed Abby seriously.

"The choice to choose my people over Clarke is my deepest regret. Abby, I would risk a thousand arrows to protect your daughter. I understand that you are protecting her as any strong mother protects their daughter but I swore my loyalty to Clarke and nothing would ever convince me to betray her again."

Abby just looked at her and then glanced at Clarke. Lexa at least seemed to admit to her mistakes and take responsibility for them.

"I will spend my life taking care of her every need," Lexa continued. "Her mental, emotional and sexual wellbeing will be my absolute responsibility."

Everyone groaned at her words, her parents not wanting to hear that and Clarke's face turning red.

"What?" Lexa asked Clarke. "Did I say something incorrect?"

Clarke leaned in to her.

"Um, Lexa. In our culture you don't talk so openly about sex like that to the parents."

Lexa frowned.

"Oh! I was aware you that seemed more embarrassed by what you called 'friends with benefits" and with discussing our sexual activities so bluntly in the beginning but Raven speaks so openly. I thought your reluctance to talk publically about it was a trait unique to you, not to skaikru as a whole."

"Please stop," Abby pleaded, waving her hands. "I'm gonna leave you two to talk about this. Clarke, Lexa I'm happy for you. I just don't want to hear about your sex life."

Lexa nodded.

"As you wish. I will never mention it in your presence again Abby if that is your preference."

"That would definitely be my preference," Abby quipped as Clarke turned an even deeper shade of red.

Clarke could barely look her parents in the eyes, her dad deeply amused and her mom mortified as they exited the room.

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, once the door was closed. "I should have been better prepared for the cultural differences."

Clarke smiled at her, still a little embarrassed but well aware that Lexa had tried her best to make a good impression.

"It's okay. You did well."

Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mostly," Clarke said. "You mostly did well. She accepted you. That was the best outcome we could've hoped for. She just needs time to get to know you and seeing the scar helped."

Lexa saunted over and put an arm around her waist, pulling Clarke closer.

"You are no longer ai natrona," Lexa said with a slight smile. "Even though I do not use that word anymore that was the first one I associated with you."

Clarke might have been offended if she did not understand what Lexa was trying to say. She was reminiscing about when they first met and how they had made their bargain.

"Lexa..." Clarke said. "You're sweet sometimes - in your own, strange way."

"You did not always think so," Lexa said moving closer, her voice becoming a whisper. "How does it feel to have your reputation restored and no longer be a criminal?"

Clarke leaned in, Lexa's sweet, intoxicating scent flooding her senses.

"It feels great," she whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

Lexa caught her lips hungrily, tilting her head and deepening it right away. They became so swept up in it, still very much in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, that they didn't notice the door opening.

"Oh God," Abby said in embarrassment, noticing Lexa's hand was firmly on her daugter's ass.

Clarke moved the hand quickly, hiding her face in Lexa's shoulder as her mom tried to explain why she had returned.

"I just forgot - a patient's file. I left it in here."

Her mom reached for the file, took it and made a hasty exit and Clarke burst out laughing against Lexa's shoulder.

"You've scarred my mom forever," Clarke chuckled.

"Why?" Lexa said, genuinely confused. "It is a natural behaviour between wives."

"Lexa you had your hand on my ass!"

Lexa just shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever fully understand your culture."

"Sometimes I wonder that too," Clarke said mischievously. "It's a good thing you're pretty... While we're talking about cultural differences, let's not tell my mom about the tattoo just yet yeah?"

Lexa's eyebrows rose but Clarke just smiled and Lexa couldn't help smiling back at her, by now completely understanding her wife's sense of humour.

"Pretty? Are you questioning my intelligence?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that when it comes to understanding my culture, you seem to be at my mercy."

Lexa's gaze flickered down over Clarke possessively now.

"I would like to be at your mercy right now," she murmoured.

Clarke's eyes widened, twinkling with amusement and she grabbed the lapels on Lexa's jacket and pulled her back into a fierce kiss.


	38. Who's Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Octavia for a favour while Anya gets jealous and Clarke and Lexa discuss Madi.

Clarke exited the fallen Ark to find her mom and dad talking to Raven. Octavia, Murphy and Emori were there and a new face - Niylah.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Clarke asked Niylah.

"You two know each other?" Octavia asked. "Congratulations by the way "

"Thanks."

Niylah just smiled.

"This is my home now. I live at Arkadia. Congratulations Clarke. I hope you have a long and prosperous marriage."

Emori, who had been inside when everything had happened seemed confused.

"What? Who did you marry?"

Clarke turned around as Lexa exited the Ark, having needed a few more minutes to recover from what they had been doing in there. As soon as she saw Niylah she scowled and Niylah's smile disappeared.

Emori's jaw dropped.

"You married the heda?!"

Clarke nodded awkwardly and Lexa came to stand beside her, one arm wrapping around her waist. She glared at Niylah intensely.

"Er - Niylah was just congratulating us both."

"Thank you Niylah. I trust you understand that you can no longer have a sexual relationship with Clarke."

"I understand heda," Niylah replied politely. "That was a long time ago."

Abby's face reddened again and Clarke shook her head in embarrassnent.

"I thought you were talking to her about this," Abby said.

Clarke shrugged and Lexa glanced at her, whispering.

"Was I too blunt again Clarke?"

Clarke nodded

"What the hell were you doing in there all that time if two you weren't talking?" her dad joked. "Wait, never mind. I really don't want to know."

"Octavia, actually Lexa and I wanted to ask you for a favour. Can we borrow you for a minute?"

Octavia smiled.

"As long as it's nothing freaky Griff."

Anya who had been very busy checking that Azgeda was well away by now, rode back into Arkadia and searched immediately for Raven. When she saw Raven around a crowd of people she relaxed but then she noticed a young man talking very friendly towards her, clearly interested in her. She clenched her fist.

"Wick," she growled.

Anya glared at him fiercly and then strode over.

  
"Yeah Abby, you would like Polis. It's actually pretty awesome. Jake and I could do a lot of good work there to fix the place up."

Raven was so busy talking that she didn't notice Anya heading towards her or how Wick was grinning at her and trying to get her attention by cutting in with witty remarks. So when Anya grabbed her and started making out with her right in front of everyone she was surprised but then she lost herself in the kiss as Anya put her tongue right in her mouth and her hands around her lower back possessively. Anya pulled back and scowled at Wick, a warning in her eyes. She lifted her chin and Wick found an excuse and hurried away in alarm.

"Jealous much An? Everybody already knew we were together."

"Not everybody," Abby said, her face bright red.

She leaned over to her husband and whispered to him

"Seriously, what is in the water they're drinking?"

Jake just shrugged and smiled at her.

Clarke watched as Madi excitedly talked to Octavia, thrilled to finally meet her _skairipa_.

"She is very pleased to meet her hero," Lexa said, wrapping her arms around Clarke from behind.

"She is thrilled. She's been asking to meet her for ages. Hey Lexa...?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Do you ever feel like - like she's our daughter? I mean we didn't raise her, I know but sometimes it feels like we did."

Lexa smiled widely.

"It does, doesn't it? She certainly seems to think she is our daughter right now. If you wish to make it formally so, we can at some point in the future but I think we should allow her some time to adjust first."

"I agree," Clarke said, leaning back into her. "She needs time to really grieve her family. It wouldn't be the right time now but one day we will make it official if that's what she wants."

Lexa held her closer, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and Clarke put a hand over Lexa's own to keep it firmly around her waist. They stayed there for some time, allowing all of the excitement to calm in Arkadia and a brief moment of peace. 

"We cannot stay long," Lexa said.

"I know," Clarke replied. "We have a lot to deal with tomorrow."

"We'll deal with it together."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how upset do you think Titus is going to be?"

"11," Lexa muttered. "Let me handle Titus."


	39. Skaiheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes some big changes in Polis. Madi makes her first appearance in front of the council and Lexa talks to Titus.

A few days later

"You want to change the ascension ceremony?"

Lexa smirked as she addressed Titus and the clan leaders in her throne room. She sat casually by her throne, Clarke seated in her own chair beside her.

"Nia," Lexa said, shooting her a look of warning. "What do you think?"

Nia looked at Lexa as if she wanted to murder her but she knew that Lexa held all the cards. After her trick with Cage, one word from Lexa to the council of her attempt to remove Lexa could land her in serious trouble. Lexa only allowed Nia to remain in her position with the understanding that she sided with Lexa on all matters.

"I agree with the commander," she said with clear difficulty. "The ascenscion ceremony must be changed."

Lexa tried not to show her smugness but her eyes twinkled with triumph and Nia was hating every minute of being her new lapdog.

"It has been this way for decades. This is how it has always been," Titus moaned.

"It's called progress Titus," Lexa stated. "Allow the vote."

Each of the leaders took their turn and the vote passed almost unanimously.

"With these new considerations in mind, Luna kom floudon kru will no longer be disallowed in Polis as formal recognition of her position as the leader of the clan."

She nodded towards the representative Luna had sent in her place and her nodded back.

Titus was in a foul mood now, more than even before and glanced towards Lexa every now and then. First the ascension and then Luna? All of his precious traditions were being changed and he could do nothing about it. He glanced at Clarke who just smiled pleasantly. He had long suspected the blonde's influence over her was too great. From the sounds they made when he lay in bed at night, she was spending far too much time in the commander's bed for his liking.

Lexa waited until everyone was about to rise from their seats, thinking the council over to make her next move.

"There is something else..." Lexa stated.

Titus froze glancing at her in concern. He had only been forewarned of talking of the ascension ceremony. What else could there be.

Lexa glanced at Clarke who was wearing a backless dress, that tied around her neck.

"There is good news," Lexa said smiling confidently. "I have taken a wife, with her consent of course. May the council formally recognise Clarke kom skaikru to the council as my houmon and my equal."

Titus' eyes widened with horror.

"Lexa you have not... This is foolish. Clarke is..."

"Clarke can speak for herself," Lexa warned, maintaining eye contact with him, "and you would do well to not speak ill of my _wife_."

"The ceremony must be-"

"We completed the ceremony with a fleimkepa. The exchanges were made. Witnesses were present and can be provided upon request and we bear the marks on our skin."

Lexa nodded to Clarke who stood up and turned around to show the council. Lexa herself did not need to show her own. Seeing Clarke's was proof enough for them. Clarke turned back around and sat back down, Lexa taking her hand.

"So you see. It is done and I am not asking for permission. Clarke _will_ be recognised by the council."

Titus had turned a deep red colour and looked deeply disturbed by the new information.

Lexa got to her feet and produced a small symbol, similar to the one of the she adorned but in the shape of a small star, representing the night sky. She placed it onto Clarke's forehead softly. Clarke smiled up at her.

"Council, I present to you the skaiheda, the second heda of the thirteen clans."

Lexa seated herself back down and continued her speech.

"Although the loss of Shallow Valley was a great tragedy, one child from the clan survived and therefore the clan remains as part of the kongeda under her command."

"That land could be reused for other clans-" Nia started.

Lexa silenced her with a look.

"It belongs to the clan, no matter how few of them remain. Madi kom louwoda kliron kru present yourself."

Madi who had been deeply nervous about the meeting glanced at Clarke who gave her a reassuring smile and then turned to face the council, dressed in formal armour and bearing the symbol of her clan.

"As leader my first act will be to offer those who are clanless a place to stay in Shallow Valley. I welcome them into the clan on the condition that they recognise me, Madi kom louwoda kliron kru as their leader and will assist in the rebuilding of the land once it has been assessed as safe for occupation. Shalkow Valley will return in strength one day."

Madi somehow managed to get the whole speech out and Clarke felt a surge of pride, having helped her to rehearse it herself. Lexa had spent a great deal of time preparing her for the speech too, talking to her about how to convey a strong, capable manner to convince them of her authority. Madi had learned fast and was serious about being the best leader she could be and rebuilding her home.

"Thank you," Lexa stated. "Your offer will be conveyed through the lands to any without a home. That will be all for today."

Lexa dismissed the council and only Madi, Clarke and Titus stayed in the room, Clarke telling Madi how proud she was of her.

"You did very well," Lexa told her. "You presented yourself like a true commander. I have no doubt that your family would be as proud of you as we are."

Titus was hovering nearby, still visibly frustrated and shocked and Lexa glanced at him, knowing that this had to be dealt with.

"It is time for you to return to your training. Gaia is expecting you. You need to continue it if you plan to fulfil your ambitions."

Madi clearly didn't want to go but didn't grumble or resist as much as she would have when they first brought her to Polis.

"Okay..." she sighed. "I'm going."

She turned to walk away and then stopped as if thinking and turned back.

"My family is already proud of me," she said suddenly. "You're my family. They always will be. I will never forget them but you're both my family now."

Lexa felt a softness in her heart for the young girl and she saw Clarke's eyes slightly glisten as if she was holding back tears.

"You are right," Lexa said. "We are family. Now go and complete your lessons and we will discuss it more later."

Madi grinned, full of happiness at her response and set off running, no longer able to keep her formal act up that she had put on for the council. Lexa shook her head with a smile, remembering how difficult she herself had found staying still at that age.

"Titus," Lexa stated suddenly. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

Titus shook his head and then looked up at her. He looked as if he had a lot to say but didn't think it wise.

"Love is weakness heda. Look what Costia did to you. You have made a mistake. Clarke will never belong here."

Lexa rose to her feet.

"I _have_ made a mistake," she said firmly, "in listening to you. Clarke _does_ belong here but you do not. I allow you to remain out of respect for your teachings but you told me to cut off my feelings when I was heartbroken and all it did was make me reckless and arrogant. Clarke has guided me more than you ever have. I no longer need your guidance Titus. You will remain a fleimkepa but Gaia will take your duties in the council. I had hoped you would be wiser than this. Now leave us."

Titus did not try to argue, knowing he had no power over her anymore. Clarke squeezed her hand once he had gone.

"That was tough. He was your teacher for a long time."

Lexa smiled at her.

"And yet in the shorter time that I have known you, you have taught me a thousand things that he couldn't. It is _my_ mistake. I allowed him to grow arrogant, to think his opinion should direct my own instead of advise it. He has overstepped one too many times."

"Hey, I support your decision. I meant that it was tough for _you_."

"I have some suggestions for how you could make me feel better," Lexa said playfully. "We have some free time."

Clarke grinned and leaned in to her.

"What did you have in mind commander?"

A grin spread across Lexa's lips and she stood up and yelled for the guards not let her be disturbed, getting to her feet and already beginning to undress. She stopped and put her hands on Clarke's waist guiding her to stand and then placing her down on Lexa's own throne.

"Now _you_ are the commander," Lexa said with a smirk. "So command me skaiheda. What needs do you wish me to sastify"

Lexa bowed before her and Clarke raised her eyebrows, feeling a thrill of excitement.

"Hmmm... let me think," she said playfully. "First take off all your clothes. I want you naked before me."

Lexa obeyed, keeping her head lowered demurely.

"Come here," Clarke said in a commanding tone. "And bow before me."

Lexa walked forward, very good at pretending to be a servant and got down on her knees in front of Clarke. The skaiheda put a finger under her chin and lifted her head, in a manner similar to how she touched Clarke the first time they had met.

"What was your crime trikru?" Clarke asked firmly.

"Falling in love with the enemy," Lexa replied meeting her eyes. "She fell from the sky and stole my heart before I could resist."

"Go on," Clarke said.

"She has eyes like the ocean and is a great hunter and lover but she was not of my kru yet I still took her to my bed."

"Sleeping with the enemy is a _serious_ crime," Clarke said. "You understand I have to punish you."

Lexa's brow furrowed slightly in mock concern.

"But I could offer you a deal," Clarke continued.

"What do you want from me skaiheda?"

Clarke smiled and it was the cockiest smile Lexa had ever seen her produce. She glanced down and Lexa knew exactly what she was thinking when she brought Lexa's hand to the bottom.

Lexa exhaled slowly.

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I? You are the commander. I have to obey."

Clarke's smiled widened as their eyes locked and Lexa pushed her dress up over her thighs.


	40. Woods and Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya have a misunderstanding that leads to a serious conversation. Luna visits Polis and meets Madi and Clarke and Lexa get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your kind comments. I hope you all enjoyed the story.

  
Raven was in her workshop covered in oil, with a spanner in her hands, her bare arms on display with the black-grey tank top she wore. Anya was happily watching her work, enjoying the sight of her skygirl working up a sweat. When a loud moan, that they recognised as Clarke's reached their ears Raven turned around with a groan.

"Oh my God. Again? Do they ever stop?"

"They are newly married. It is natural to be so full of desire so early on in the relationship. It takes a while for that to wane."

Raven wiped the sweat from her brow and went back to work, her ponytail swaying as she turned her head.

"I guess so. Would you do that?"

Anya eyes widened in surprise.

"Get married?"

Raven turned her head quickly.

"Huh? No I mean cool off someone sexually after you get married? Don't look so worried An, I'm not asking you to marry me."

Anya didn't reply and Raven turned around fully as the blonde just stared at her.

"Look we haven't even admitted we are in a relationship yet. Stop freaking out."

Raven lowered her eyes, her lip pouting in a sullen manner. She hadn't even been asking that and Anya looked as if she had just been asked to go into battle with a lion. She turned away pretending that it didn't bother her and focussed on what she was working on. When she turned to pick up another tool, Anya was so close they bumped into each other.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

Anya reached for the spanner and took it from Raven placing it aside. Then she cupped Raven's face.

"I am not afraid of marrying you Raven. I am afraid I never will. I would love nothing more than that but I know that your instinct is to run away from happiness because you think that you do not deserve it. If you give me a chance Raven Reyes I will spend my life convincing you that you do deserve love because you are an incredible woman who I would be proud to call ai houmon."

Raven was so overwhelmed at the sentiment she didn't even know what to say.

"Marry me, Raven Reyes. Let me prove you wrong and I will give you everything I have to offer."

Raven was rarely stunned into silence. In fact she had never been lost for words in her entire life. She always had something to say but now she had nothing to say.

  
Luna kom floudon kru arrived at Polis, having not stepped foot there since she had fled the conclave. It felt weird for her even to be on land. She had spent so long living at sea that it felt strange to be on steady ground.

  
Lexa was still as a statue beside Clarke but she could tell that the brunette was nervous. Her older sister was one of the few people that Lexa seemed to be truly concerned about their opinion of her and Clarke reached for Lexa's hand.

"It will fine," she whispered. "All you have for her is good news."

"So Luna is your sister?" Madi asked, looking up Lexa in confusion, "and she's a nightblood too?"

"Yes," Lexa replied, holding tightly onto Clarke's hand.

When Luna entered the throne room, Lexa greeted her formally but her sister's gaze went straight to her and Clarke's entwined hands.

"You admitted the truth to yourself then sister?" Luna said with a smile.

Lexa glanced at Clarke and smiled.

"Luna, Clarke and I are married now so it seems you were right about that."

Luna smiled broadly now and then glanced at Madi.

"And who is this?"

"Madi kom louwoda kru," Madi answered formally.

Luna's smile turned to a frown.

"I heard about that. I trust that it was dealt with."

"It was," Lexa told her. "I will explain later. First come and dine with us sister. We have prepared a meal for us all to eat as a family."

Luna looked into her sister's eyes understanding now why the child was joining them.

"Madi is special," Lexa explained, knowing that Luna would understand by her tone what she was implying.

Luna lifted her chin and nodded.

"I see. Let's eat then sister. I am famished."

Lexa and Clarke started towards the dining area.

"So you are my new niece Madi?" Luna asked, her and Madi walking ahead as they followed.

"Sort of," Madi replied. "Not legally."

Lexa shot a smile at Clarke, still holding her hand. She was still in wonder sometimes at how it had all turned out so great for her.

Clarke smiled back, happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

"I'm so glad Anya captured me that day," Clarke murmoured. "If I hadn't been in that prison wagon..."

"So am I ai hodness. For the first time since the conclave I truly have a family again."

Clarke lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it.

  
A Few Days Later

Clarke was in Lexa's study having spent the day in council meetings with Lexa and the other clans all morning. Lexa was talking to her about politics, a book in her hand while Clarke sketched happily beside her.

Raven and Anya burst in suddenly, both of them grinning. Both hedas looked up immediately, thinking that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Clarke asked in concern.

"We have a favour to ask you both," Raven said with a smile.

"Favour? What favour?"

"We need witnesses," Anya said, "and we would very much like you both to be witnesses for our union."

Lexa and Clarke both just stared at them, speechless and then surged forward to hug them both.

"Of course we will," Clarke gushed. "I can't believe you are getting married. When are you getting married?"

"Gaia!" Raven yelled.

The young woman entered and Raven practically dragged her in front of them.

"Now," she said. "Give us some time to get dressed. We want it done right away."

"Before she has cold feet again," Anya said.

"I'm ready this time, I swear."

Lexa glanced at Raven and then back at Anya.

"Is this what you both wish?"

"Hell yeah," Raven said. "I'm in love with her."

"And I love her," Anya said. "It is all I wish."

Lexa thought about it and nodded, a broad smile appearing on her lips.

"Very well. Go and get changed. Allow Clarke and I time to prepare and then we will get you two married."

A few hours later Raven and Anya were married in front of just Clarke, Lexa and Gaia and bore the tattooes to symbolise their union.

  
"Lexa, did you go to bed already? I'm sorry I'm late. Aden wanted me to practise training with him for longer."

Clarke walked into their shared, bedroom, tired after a long day. She stopped when she saw Lexa and Madi both asleep together on top of the covers, several scrolls scattered around them, Lexa had one arm around Madi as if to protect her.

Clarke smiled at how adorable they both looked and began to tidy away the scrolls. She noticed that they had been practising writing English. Madi could write already in trigedasleng and read some English but was only new at writing in the language. One of the scrolls caught her attention. It was were Lexa had written for Madi so she could copy the words. She had written Madi Griffin, clearly having had a conversation about how skaikru had surnames and they didn't. Madi had even given Lexa one.

"Lexa Woods," she muttered. "I kinda like it."

Clarke tidied the papers into a drawer and crawled up onto the bed beside Lexa and Madi, lying on her back. She gazed at her two girls adoringly, pushing back Lexa's hair and presssing a kiss to her forehead gently before settling down, curled up with her family.

The End


End file.
